Story Of Your Heart
by Bulmachick05
Summary: Okay BulmaVeggie story with M.Trunks along for the ride. Trunks is sent in the past cuz everyone is distroyed and he is tryin to get his parents together and all the while not let the time go crazy with him being there, so enjoy!
1. Evil Never Dies

Story Of Your Heart

By

Bulma

Dedication: Well there are a few people I would love to thank by dedicating this to. First is to one of my best friends, Piccolo, along with his family. Because they are one of the best families I know and made me part of. Secondly is to another one of my best friends, Shenron. For stickin' by my side through and through. And of course my future son Trunks.

T: YAY!!! What is a story without me?

S: or me?

B: Now that the dedication is taken care of moving on to my notes and disclaimer

AN: All right I have read many stories in my time on Fanfiction. And I have changed them and done so much and if u read this and it is familiar and it is yours, lemme know and I will give criet where is it due. ALSO there are rules!!

1. I AREN'T BEST SPELLER(example). Don't critize me and shit all right. I ain't looking for a fight. Just for people to read this and smile all right? Well moving on

2 if u don't like this, then don't read it. I don't want my ass reported cuz u no likey all right? Now that is it. If I have anymore rules I will let u know ASAP.

Disclaimer: U ALL CAN GO TO HELL!!!

Akira Toyamina: She is just pissy cuz um I own DB/Z/GT.

D: I AM NOT PISSY U STUPID ASSHOLE!!!

A: I rest my case!

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 1

Evil Never Dies

By

Bulma

A young boy around the age of 16, with blue eyes and lavender hair laid in his newly acquitted room at Capsule Corp. (C.C.). He stared at the white ceiling of his room as his blue jean jacket and trademark sword laid in his chair at his desk. His name is Trunks. Prince Trunks Vegeta Briefs to be exact. He is the son of Bulma Briefs of Earth and a human female and Vegeta Saiyan No Ouji of the now gone planet of Planet Vegeta-sei.

A hybrid if you will. Just don't call him that. He's half Human and Saiyan. He didn't always grow up in a happy, peaceful environment as he was now. Oh no, he came from a place known worse than hell itself. A place 20 years in the future. For you see Trunks is from the future. The reasoning he came from the future to reside in the past is plain and simple, Things were pretty bad in the future. So bad that everything had been destroyed. He couldn't bare to see anymore killing of the innocents and him not being able to stop the killing or aid those around him.

So he traveled back in time to seek help and refuge with his past mother, Bulma. She more than willingly, allowed him to reside in her home with her and her family. Even though this idea didn't thrill Vegeta and made him in **SUCH** a good mood. So he tried to lay down some ground rules and well to be blunt, Trunks didn't take too kindly to his so called "rules" which were more like orders and insults to him. Especially since he made fun of his blood by calling him a "weak and pathetic excuse of a hybrid" and along the lines of he will never amount to anything.

As result of these insult that Vegeta was throwing at him, Trunks was none the less felt that he had to kick Vegeta's ass, and he defiantly did. He was none to kind to Vegeta as Vegeta was trying to push every one of Trunks's buttons. But what really scared him was that Vegeta, jealously, told him that if he even "touched" Bulma, he would ensure a slow and painful torture that would slowly lead to a slow and gruesome death. Trunks, by reaction, freaked out and almost blurted the whole sick, sad sorry mess of them being his parents.

But miraculously stopped himself in time. This sent weird looks and suspicions from Vegeta, and Trunks with quick thinking distracted him from the subject and they ended up using the Gravity Room (G.R.) to prove who was the better fighter. This happened all but 3 weeks ago.

Now Trunks was just starring at the ceiling in his room. He couldn't believe he had lived here this long. He, oddly enough, missed his old home. He missed his late Mom. Hell, he even missed her cooking and that was saying something. But most of all he missed being able to go and call her mom and hug her like he did once upon a time. But now in this time he would have to wait a lil' while before he could do any of those things that he did in the future without giving away his secret.

("Things will get better, they just have to") he thought to comfort himself. He let Vegeta have the first turn in the GR today as he took some personal time up in his room to reminisce on his thoughts on things. He had been thinking of the Androids and his past parents. He promised he wouldn't let history repeat itself and he would be damned if he would let his parents receive the same fate as his parents in the future had to go through. He would give his life in a second if it meant to protect them and ensure him being born. Even if it had to come to that, Trunks Briefs would be ready, mark my words.

"TRUNKS!!!" yelled a familiar voice from downstairs. It could only belong to one person, Bulma. "Nani?" he asked "DINNER!!" "COMIN!" He called back. Trunks hopped off the bed and headed downstairs. Little did they suspect nor prepared at the evil that would be soon heading to our way.

Planet Nameke

Yes, no one was prepared for an evil so horrible. Yes, while everyone rest and trained for the Androids, a loyal to the proud and terrible empire to the ice-jin tyrant empire of Master Frieza had collected all 7 of the dragon balls on Namek-sei. When he had heard of the incident of Vegeta terrorizing the universe for a Saiyan by the name of Kakarot, he knew he needed to bring back the ice-jin tyrant and his crew back from the dead.

He set out to collect the dragon balls on Nameke-sei. He needed his master back. So as a glow burst forth from the balls, he couldn't help but feel an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. But now it was a lil late to be unsure now.

"**WHAT IS IT U WANT?"** asked the mighty and powerful Parunga as he took shape. "I wish for Master Frieza and his empire to be restored and brought back to life." asked the loyal. "**IT IS DONE. WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?" "**I wish for Frieza and his loyal men of his council to be brought forth here in front of me." "**AS YOU WISH"** In a flash Frieza along with his trusted men were alive, well, and on Nameke-sei. **"WHAT IS YOUR THIRD WISH?"** "I wish for the dragon on Earth, Shenron, not to be a dragon for the next 3 years" "**IT IS DONE. NOW I WILL RETURN TO MY BONG PARTY!!! AND FOR YOUR AND THE UNIVERSE'S SAKE THEY DID NOT FINSH OFF THE WEED OR SOMEONE'S ASS IS GONNA GET IT!!!" **he boomed. Then with a flash he was gone.

B: Way to kick off the first chappie ne?

T: Mom, you are too evil for your own good

Venus: Duh! She gets it from me

S: No way bitch!!! It is me she follows!

Venus: Who you callin a bitch!! BITCH!

S: You wanna go, then lets go!!!

Vegeta: Woman, what the hell did you do?

B: Dunno

T: Quit you too looks at shen and venus fighting

Vegeta: Come on Woman, time to go relax with me in the GR.

T: I am gonna go with. I can't stand them fightin anymore

DC: Piss off you jumpin jellies of oblivious hell!!

A: ???? Okay not gonna ask.

DC: I hate u

A: that is nice but u still don't own DB/Z/GT

C'ya

Bulma

PS. Now here is your moment of Zen!

Young, Angry,& Poor


	2. Guess Who's Back?

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 2

Guess Who's Back?

By

Bulma

T: Dear sweet, nice reviewers. I am happy to announce that recap is no more. I have convinced Mom to fire his sorry stupid ass when he pulled some shit on me last book. (B: FYI to all those on WTF am I talking about. Last story I did, recap, the person to inform u what happened last chappie and just in there for comic relief if the story is too depressing, destroyed Trunks's GR, room, all all his candy and pocky, Japanese treat, and sold his sword for 1/32 of a penny to Vegeta and Vegeta was running around destroying it and trunks killed recap, which he does a lot in this story, LOL. But anyway onward with Trunks here. Sorry to interrupt there) So now I am appointed as Recap person til' Mom can find a replacement.

SO........um.........well.......uh........bad shit happened I guess. Um so yeah, read on and enjoy!!

Frieza stared down at his hands. Last thing he could remember was, well he couldn't. He remember being in a meeting with Zarbon and Dedoria about adding Planet Vegeta-sei to their empire. He looked around for his men. But he couldn't spot on face. The face of his most prized servant to the empire, Prince Vegeta's.

"Where is that insolent monkey!?!??!" he demanded. "Sire," replied the loyal servent that helped all of this in the first place. "If I may say something ur Excellency" "Who are you?" sneered Zarbon. "I am the one who brought u all back to life, I can explain everything" "I am interested" replied Frieza coolly. And so the servant explained everything. "Really? He is on Earth. Well not for long." mused Frieza. "Dedoria!" he said sharply to the fat pink alien "Yes sire?" asked Dedoria. "I want you to gather a small army and go retrieve our lil rebel and leave no one to spare on the planet Earth. We could fetch a fair price from it or it can be my new home" replied Frieza "Yes Master Frieza" "Wait, Master Frieza" came the voice of Zarbon. "What is it this time Zarbon?" asked Frieza. "We may need some new slaves if you know what I mean" he smiled sadistically "Oh Zarbon, you must really learn to control your urges, but because of your loyal services to the empire I will allow it. You are allowed one small group but u must go and accompany Dedoria." "and Master Frieza may I add one more thing? "What is it now?" "There is a rumor of a young beauty on the planet. She is supposedly the smartest on it."

Frieza raised an eyebrow in question and interest. "They say she is a rare and young blossom to come by and not to mention the fiery spirit to match with her intelligent. She would indeed make a fine concubine and asset to the empire, not to mention a challenge to break her." Frieza thought about this and the more he thought about it, the more he seemed more and more to like it as this so called flower intrigued him more.

"Zarbon, you interest me in this girl more than enough. What is her name?" "Briefs sire, Bulma Briefs." "Well it won't matter anymore. Because very soon her name is will be pleasure slave when I am done with her." Zarbon and Dedoria shuttered inwardly. What Frieza did to his concubines was not only sick and insanely cruel but inhuman. But then again, the shit they pulled was exactly nice either.

B: Sorry so short, but next chappie hopefully will be a bit longer.

T: Mom, You really need to go to sleep. You have been up for the last 3 days running on nothing but coffee.

B: I am fine. Don't' worry about me. I am fine

T: all right missy!! Time for bed!!! Makes Bulma go to bed

DC: AKIRA!! YOU CAN GO PISS ON A POLE!! I AM GONNA GO TO A BONG PARTY WIT MY FRIENDS!

A: damn your mean and fucked up today.

DC: SO?

C'ya

Bulma

PS. Now here is your moment of Zen!

The lil train that didn't give a rat's ass

Shenron say: Just like me!!!


	3. A Prince Restored

Story OF Your Heart

Chappie 3

A Prince Restored

By

Bulma

T: Nope, we haven't found anybody else to take recaps place yet, so you guys are still stuck with me. Anyways um Frieza is back and pissed and yeah. Damn that sucks! I hate Frieza!!!

R: Tell me about it

T: OH HELL NO!!! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!!! U ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! OR IN JAIL!!!

R: eh escaped death again and got outta jail. No big.

T: Just leave eye twitching

R: No!

T: That's it!!! goes and throws Recap out

One by one the planets that belonged to Frieza's empire popped up in and their original places. It was strange how Parunga brought back everyone thinking they were still under Freiza's rule before the time they all knew about Goku and the gang. But it was maybe caused by Parunga's judgement or the fates. Personally in Shenron's defence I would believe it was Parunga being high from having a bong contest with the other magical dragons such as Shenron, Puff, and P Diddy. (B:lol)

But at any rate, things were coming back. Even good ol' Planet Vegeta-sei. As the people appered they couldn't help but wonder what happened to their Prince. King Vegeta was back but his son was missing. Their Prince should've been with them shouldn't he? Concidering Frieza had given the Prince time off to return to the planet, since he was to be mated to the brillent, lovely, sweet, and beyond kind Lady Crystle. So the royal advisers began their search for their lost Prince

So the royal advisors began their search for their lost Prince. It didn't take them long to find him. They found out he resided on a planet called Earth with a woman named Bulma Briefs and her family. So they sent a message, hopefully they would get through.

Earth!

Bulma and Trunks worked side by side in the labs. They had the best of times there. Bulma could feel so comfortable around Trunks. She could spend hours in the labs with him having intelligent conversations and working on new inventions. As long as Trunks was there she could do anything and she would never challenge why she could get so much done in so little time with him there. Right now they were working on improving along with upgrading Trunks's new GR. "So Bulma, what are we gonna have for dinner?" asked Trunks starting up for conversation. "Well I was thinking we would have..." **BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!**

"MUTHA FUCKA!!!" she cried as she jumped behind Trunks from being scared as hell from the noise. She looked at him with big, wide, scared as hell eyes. Trunks looked over his shoulder at her and smirked an identical smirks like Vegeta's. Bulma did a double take. "Bulma, you have got to be the biggest chicken shit I have ever met, and trust me I met a lot like u in my lifetime." "Shut up Trunks. It's not funny!" she pouted as she crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue at him. Trunks snickered and began to walk over the beeping sound which belonged to a communication device. "Oh quit pouting. It is not in your nature. Besides you know I won't let anything happen to you, I am not that heartless."

A face popped up on the screen. The person had unrulely black hair and almost black eyes. He seemed to be very strong. He looked almost like Vegeta. Except the fact that he had a gote. "I am King Vegeta. I demand that I speak with my son" replied King Vegeta. Both Bulma and Trunks's jaws hit the floor. "You...you want Prince Vegeta?" asked they both asked in unison. "Yes I have tracked my son to your planet and location. Now give him to me now wenches!!!" demanded King Vegeta

"Well aren't you nice?" commented Trunks. "I'll get him" replied Bulma rolling her eyes. "You stay here and get some more information outta Kingly boy here." Trunks nodded as a evil smirk graced his lips. "Oh I will be nice" "Don't tagonize him too much" joked Bulma as she left to go and retrieve Vegeta from training.

She stood in front of the gravity room. ("He's not gonna be too thrilled about this") she thought as she entered her overwriting code that said "Vegeta assholes of all assholes" and the gravity room shut off. She heard a thud that clearly said Vegeta unexpectedly fell to the ground. She heard stomping as the ground shook and Vegeta slammed opened the door almost clean off it's hinges. "WOMAN YOU HAVE BETTER HAD A DAMN GOOD EXCUSE FOR INTERRUPTING MY DAMN TRAINING!!!!" he fumed.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Look, could you at least once cut out the bad ass act and for once with some sincerity at least call me by my name before u throw insults and threats" Vegeta sneered. "Why would I show any compassion to you pitiful and disgusting lowlife weakling that is not worthy of a name. You are less than a woman, girl!"

Bulma flipped him off. "Well fuck you, you asshole!!! I am gonna go and tell off your stupid father and your stupid planet off!!! So go back to your senseless training!!! Your only gonna get hurt and blow it up anyway, then I am gonna haveta heal your sorry ass in the end!!!"

Then with that said, she turned on her heal and started to storm off back to her labs. But Vegeta matirized in front of her and Bulma unexpectedly almost fell on her ass if she didn't catch herself in time. "Kami damn you Vegeta!!!! What the hell is your problem!!" "You lie!" hissed Vegeta through gritted teeth "About what?" Bulma pondered til it hit her like a ton of bricks. "OH!!!" and she hit her forehead. Vegeta rolled her eyes. "Woman sometimes I wonder what goes on in that dimwitted head of yours." he sneered

"But now that I think about it, maybe not. I hate to think what kinds of thing go on in there. Not that there is much activity" this earned him and evil glare from Bulma. "Look Vegeta, I swear there is some guy that is claiming to be your dad and that he is on your planet right now and demanding me and trunks's lives to go see and speak with you this very second. Seriously, you would think they would have some manners considering I go through all this trouble to let you stay here and provide you with everything you need.

Seriously Vegeta, is it a custom on your planet to threaten people that show hospitality." Vegeta's lip curled into a sadistic smirk as he crossed his arms across this chest. "Woman, we only do this to the people, who in our eyes are not worthy of our respect. And in this case, you are not worthy of my respect" "Whatever! Let's just go your royal assness!!" "Woman! I heard that!!" "What? Did I hurt the big, bad Saiyan's feelings? Ooh the weak, foolish human female hurt the mighty Prince Of All Saiyan's feelings!! Bad, bad Bulma. Don't you ever do that again!"

Vegeta fist's clench and his nails dug deep within his skin as he tried to restraint himself from going and hurting Bulma so she could never see another day. For you see Vegeta was not a man to go and strike a woman. But in this case, he was more than willingly to make an acceptation. "Come on, before you seriously go and blow something up" she mocked as she sensed his anger and began heading over to the labs. Vegeta followed closely behind. He couldn't figure it out. His planet was supposed to be gone.

Frieza blew it up when he was only 5 years old. Why would it decide of all times to come back now? ("Something isn't right here. If the Brat or Woman have anything to do with this and is this some sort of sick trick they will both pay, I will see to it") he seethed as they entered the labs.

They came face to face with a with a shocked looking King Vegeta as he stared in shock at Trunks, who seemed normal as can be. "Now remember our lil talk about what not to say to certain people about certain things" (B: FYI for you people that have no idea of what Trunks just did to poor King Vegeta. T: I basically had a nice lil' chat saying that if he even thinks of hurting my Mom or this planet, I would kick his mutha lovin ass all way from here to Japan in less than 0.1 sec. V: Woman, just get on with the stupid story!!! All right? B: All right! I am going Mr. Bossy!!)

"Y-yes" stuttered King Vegeta. "Trunks! What did you do to the poor guy?" demanded Bulma. "NOTHING!!! HE DID NOTHING!!! OH DEAR GOD, DON'T KILL ME!!!" Bulma and Vegeta could only stare at King Vegeta in shock and back at Trunks. "Okay I will leave you two alone then" said Trunks with a big grin on his face as he headed out the door to have his turn in the GR.

(T: Hey as long as he ain't gonna use it, I feel I have every right to have my damn turn. He had it all friggin morning!! V: BRAT!!!!! T: so long asshole! goes into GR and locks door so Vegeta can't get in and begins to train.) Bulma sighed. "Vegeta enjoy your call. I am gonna go find Trunks and see if I can weddle any information outta him." and just like Trunks she left the room. Only she was gonna go find him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and took a seat at the desk in front of the communication device. "Son, she called you by your name." "It doesn't matter father. Now how the hell did this shit happened?" he asked. "Brat, understand we are all asking that right now. I a few days ago met with Frieza and he is anxious to see you."

"FRIEZA!!! HE'S ALIVE!??!!?" "Yes brat, of course he is. Why wouldn't he be?" "How bizarre?" he muttered more to himself than his father. He searched through his mind for any explainable reasoning but came up with none. "Brat, we have been here the entire time, but what is puzzlingly the planet and myself is what the hell are u doing on a planet like Earth." "That is none of your damn business old man!! Now I want you to go and send for my arrival. And don't give me that look, gods I don't who is worse, your or that damn onna!" "Brat, who is she if you don't mind me asking?" asked King Vegeta

"Yes I do mind Father! And she is none of your concern and she is no one! Just follow my orders! NOW!!!" He shouted. "Fine brat. I wont' bring it up again." "Make sure u remember that! And just out of curiosity, how long do I have to be in this poor excuse of a planet?" "48 hours."

("Two days") thought Vegeta as he closed his eyes. "Fine, I will await your arrival then. But in 2 days time, you are not here, I will personally have your ass and serve it to you on a silver platter" replied Vegeta darkly. King Vegeta didn't budge at his son's words but stared back at him with a blank expression. "Will do Brat." he responded

B: Well 2 days left for me to spend some quality time with Veggie before he is gone forever. I feel so sad!!!

V: Don't' call me that!! And I will visit, well.....maybe not.

B: YOU DON'T LOVE ME!!!

V: Duh! Love is a stupid and wasted emotion. T pushes V into B as he hugs her

T: Just admit would ya!!! Gods, otherwise I will not hear the end of it if she starts crying!

V: Brat...

B: YAY!!! YOU DO LOVE ME!!!

V: rolls eyes Whatever

T: peeps, just read and review. I am gonna go train and leave the two lovebirds alone!

B: YAY!! LETS GO SHOPPING!!!

V: BRAT!!! HELP!!!!!

T: Sorry, can't help you goes in GR while B and V go shopping at the mall

DC: What the hell are you guys asking me for? I don't own shit!

A: HAHA!!!!

DC: whatever!!

C'ya

Bulma

PS. Now here is your moment of Zen!

If we are all gods children, then what makes Jesus so special?

Shenron say: Don't worry, you can worship me instead!!!

B: Hurray!! For Shenron!!


	4. GoodBye

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 4

Good-bye

By

Bulma

T: AH, the was a close one. I thought Recap was gonna pull some more shit on me. But I kicked his ass to the curb. MUHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

R: Uh Trunks, are you sure you are okay?

T: AH!!! OH OF ALL OF THAT IS HOLY!!!! WHY?!??!! WHY!?!?!?! WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME!?!??!?!

R: Uh it is my job.

T: eye twitching There is no god. That is it. If there is one, he wouldn't make my life Because if there was one, he wouldn't make my life a living hell.

R: Yep, no prepare for more torture.

T: oh I don't think so pulls out sword

Vegeta turned off the communicator as he ended up the conversation. He couldn't help but feel shocked. He was gonna go back home. "HOME!!!!" he rejoiced. He was gonna go back home and get his birthright and restore his rights to claim what was intended to be his in the first place. But he also felt some guilt and a ping of sadness.

Could it be that he was leaving Earth for good? "Eh, fuck it! I am goin home!!!" he made up his mind and putting a stop to his senseless emotions. But when was the last time he had a home to go home to? Then he thought up a time when he and Bulma were sitting on her balcony swing looking among the stars.

They were looking and talking about things. She had just gotten back from a date with her loser boyfriend, Yamcha, which was before the time Trunks had came along in their lives and came to live with them. This was around the time when she ended the relationship. She had been crying and he went to comfort her. He didn't know why he did it, but he did it anyway.

He had talked with her and she asked him for some advice. He told her that she should leave him. He was not worth her tears and that she deserved better than that cheating scum. She hugged him and he remembered what she said to him like a sweet and unforgettable dream.

That he would always have a home to go home to. No matter what he would go or terrible things he had done. She would be waiting for him here with open arms. "PAH!!! That stupid Woman and her petty emotions! I do not want any pity and I refuse to have any from her either!!" Then he got up and stormed off to go and find her. He found her in her room, writing in a thing she called a journal. She seemed to be in deep thought as she didn't even notice him looming over her shoulder and reading at what she was writing.

From what he could see, she was writing about what she learned about what she had recently discovered in the labs and an obsevive curiosity for a certain person... "HEY!!!!! VEGETA!!! I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES TO NOT READ OVER MY SHOULDER AND READ MY JOURNAL!!! AND FURTHER MORE DON'T COME IN MY ROOM!! YOU ASSHOLE!!"

Vegeta chuckled. "Woman, you ever try and talk civil in a normal voice. You know I am standing right here!" he smirked with a glint of amusement in his eyes and humor in his voice. "Out" Bulma growled as she got up and shoved him out of her room. Then she shut the door and dusted off her hands and smiled proudly at her actions. "There, that takes care of that!" "Oh one more thing Woman" said Vegeta opening the door and sticking his head in. "I will be leaving in 2 days time and never returning to this poor excuse of a damn planet!"

Then he shut the door and went to his own room. "NANI!?!?!?!" cried Bulma as she yanked the door opened and began to pound on Vegeta's door across from her own room. "What do you mean your leaving?!" she demanded. Vegeta opened the door and stared at her with his bedroom eyes and devilish trademark smirk upon his lips. "Did I stutter Woman?" he mocked. But he couldn't help but find her amusing and kinda cute when she was a bit pissed off as she was now.

("IF only I can get her to keep that damn mouth of hers shut.") he thought. "Vegeta, this isn't funny. So stop mocking me and answer my damn question." "Woman, there is nothing to discuss.. My people need their Prince and I must go. Duty calls and I must not ignore it." "But...but..." "Oh don't worry your poor lil' airhead about it Woman. One last Saiyan to worry, right?" he replied patting her head.

"Now goodbye" With that said he slammed the door in her face. Bulma bowed her head in shame and stared at her feet, and you could almost see a tear fall. He was gonna leave her.....again. Bulma stared angrily up at the door. "Well fine then you big jerk!!! Just go ahead and leave!! Who needs ya!! We can fight the Androids without you, you big, stupid, dumb hairy ape!!" she cried out of anger and kicked the door and fumed back to her room

2 Days Later

A ship that was as huge as CC's house landed outside the CC estate. Everyone ran outside. Bulma's eyes grew huge. "Th-that is y-your ship?" "Eh, I have seen bigger" commented Trunks who was unimpressed. "My personal, 1st class, all expensive paid, royal air ship" pronounce Vegeta with much pride. "And Brat, it is the biggest." Trunks yawned in boredom. "Yeah, whatever you say. But mine is always bigger, better, and faster than you can ever imagine or yours will ever be!

"WHAT?!!" "You heard me." "Brat, your lucky I don't put you under Saiyan law. Because if you disrespect any member of the royal family you would be executed on the spot." "What's stopping ya asshole?" Vegeta growled. But he calmed himself to look at Trunks. "Just feel lucky I am in a not killing mood today. Otherwise you would be dead where you stand." "Uh huh whatever you say old man." mocked Trunks. Dr. Briefs cleared his throat so that a fight didn't' break out. "Well goodbye Vegeta. Have fun on your planet." he replied. Vegeta just snorted at him and didn't bother to reply. "OH VEGETA!!! Do you really have to go?" sniffed a teary eyed Mrs. Briefs. "Harpy, don't you even start!" "Oh well, here, these are for you." she replied handing him a plate full of his favorite chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey Vegeta, have a safe and fun trip. And don't you worry about Earth. It is in good hands." said a happy go lucky Goku. He wasn't very good as saying sad goodbyes. Then Vegeta got to Bulma. She had had her head bowed, not even looking at Vegeta. She had really tried to make the most of these last 2 days with him. Sure they didn't' get along very well, but he was there when she really needed it the most. That was more than Yamcha ever did for her. And now that he was going to be out of her life forever, she didn't want him to go.

"Woman, aren't you even goin to look at me?" he asked. Bulma looked at him as a single, hot tear fell and made a wet trail on her cheek. Her face was one of anguish. "GO! Just go!! I hate you and I hope you never come back!!! GOOD RIDENCE!!!" she cried

Then before anyone could stop her, she ran. "Wait!" cried Trunks ready to head after her. Goku stopped him. "Let her go Trunks. She needs her space. And if I know Bulma, she is very emotional and upset. It is best for the safety of our lives that u let blow off some steam." Goku rested a comforting hand on the worried teen. "Shut up Kakarot!! Stupid Woman, thinking to throw a hissy fit like that will make me stay? HA! Well she is lucky I don't kill her or blow her up along with this planet for that matter." he said matter o factly.

"Vegeta, just leave. She is just upset your leaving. Just go, so she won't suffer any longer." Trunks hiss through clenched teeth and narrowed eyes at Vegeta. Vegeta scoff at the comment. "Fine Brat, I hope I never see any of your ugly retarded faces again." So with that said, he turned and headed inside the ship with his guards. The ground shook and rumbled as the ship took off the ground and headed into the sky. Then just like that, it faded out like a small dream. Then it was no more. ("Goodbye Dad. And you are dead wrong. We will see each other again. I guarantee it.") thought Trunks with a heavy heart.

Later That Evening!

Bulma had disappeared deep inside the forest. Trunks had no idea where she was or where she could be. But he had a sneaking suspsion that he knew his grandparents knew, since they were not the least bit worried. It was now getting early hours of the night. Trunks seemed worried as he gazed out the window in search for her.

"Trunks, perhaps yo9u should go and look for her now." suggested Dr. Briefs. "But, I have no idea where she could be" "Well I thought it would be obvious by now." replied Dr. Briefs with humor in his voice. "Huh? What do you mean?" "Try sensing her." Trunks could have hit himself. Duh! He was Saiyan. Sometimes his worried ness can make him so dense sometime. He sensed her and he found her by the waterfall out back in the wood by the house. Of course she would be there. That is the last place she went with Vegeta. So Trunks had gotten up and headed straight for her KI.

It didn't take him long to reach the majestic place. He was astounded and shocked by how much beauty this place could hold. He knew he would find her sitting by the small pool with her toes in the luke warm, comforting water. She had a sad and distant expression upon her features as she hugged her knees to her chest.

She, apparently, hadn't notice her visitor. Well, up until she saw his reflection in the water. "Trunks!" she cried in surprise. She viciously tried to wipe away her tears as so he wouldn't suspect her crying. But it was too late, he had all ready seen the tears upon her cheeks and the unshed ones in her eyes. He too one in his finger and smiled comforting down at her. He then kneeled down beside her so he was eye level with her. "I am gonna miss him too" (T: NOT!!!! Venus/s: Shhhh, your ruining the damn story!!) Bulma pulled away from him but Trunks pulled her more into a soothing hug as he rubbed the small in the back of her neck.

Bulma tried to push him away, but all the crying she did caught up with her as it drained her body and left her weak and without any strength. She knew struggling is futile at this moment and slowly gave into him. Then as if it wasn't possible to cry anymore she burst anew into tears. "It's not fair!" she sobbed into his shoulder. "I know it is not" "I don't' care!!!! I don't love him!!! I hate him!!! I hate him!!! I hope he dies!!!"

"Shhh, you don't know what your saying." (T: KILL HIM!!! BURN HIM AT THE STAKE!!! HELL, I WILL DO THE HONORS!!! V:BRAT!!! T:OH SHIT!! UM GOTTA GO!!! Runs while Vegeta chases him down. B/Venus/S: They are so immature. S:WRITE!!!! DAMNIT!!!! Venus: Who told you to stop writing?!?! B: Geez! I am goin! I am goin!!)

"Come on, it is getting late" he said. "No!" protested Bulma weakly. "Just leave me be." Trunks shook his head no. "Sorry Bulma, but you needn't to be sad. Things will get better, I promise." "NO they won't!!" Trunks cradled her in his arms. "Trunks put me down!!!" "No, listen to me." Bulma stopped struggling as she looked up at him. They were a good 6 feet into the air. "Listen, I know your hurting, but starving yourself and going into this state of depression isn't healthy."

"Look, please trust me and believe when I say he will be coming back." Bulma nodded in understanding. "So, are you hungry?" "No." she said softly as she looked at her fidgeting fingers in her hands. "Well too bad. You need to eat. Come on." stated Trunks as he headed to Capsule Corp.

B: Well, here I am . All tired and worn out after a fun filled trip of shopping at the mall.

T: Well, next time don't go shopping

B: But it is so much fun!!

T: Well then, don't' bring Dad along anymore. I think he went into overload with a nervous breakdown.

V: Can't sleep, credit cards will eat me. Can't sleep criet cards will eat me. Can't sleep, credit cards will eat me. Rocking back and forth

B: OH VEGETA!! I'M SOOOO SORRY!!! runs over and hugs him.

T: oh boy.

Venus: Why did ya haveta tell her Trunks?

S: Yeah! It was some high quality funny shit!

T: Eh. I am not that cruel.

DC: You know, ask me if I care? Come on? Ask me if I care that I don't' own DB/Z/GT. Go ahead. Do it! I DARE YOU!!

A: Do you care that you don't own DB/Z/GT?

DC: NO BITCHES!!!

C'ya

Bulma

PS Now here is your moment of Zen!

I know gnats with better intelligent!

Shenron Say!: Lucky Buddha! Lucky Buddha! Lucky Buddha!


	5. NO! NOT EARTH!

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 5

NO! NOT EARTH!  
By

Bulma

T: dusted off hands Now that has been taken care of. Now time to relax and get some well deserved rest. Peeps, I am tired so read the chappie or plot summery in the beginning of the book mom has been writing this story in. I am gonna go to sleep. falls asleep in hammock

Trunks returned with Bulma to C.C. that night. He knew she was in no condition to eat with the rest of the family. She was hurting to much emotionally to even lift her head up. So he brought her up to her room and laid her against the pillows in her bed as he pulled the covers around waist. "I will return shortly with out food. Do not move from THIS spot." Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Yes warden." "It's warden Trunks to you missy!" he said smiling as he turned to go grab dinner. Bulma laid there just staring up at her reflection in the mirror on her mirror canopy bed. She notice the puffy eyes from the crying and how she looked so frail and vulnerable, her body and soul looked so wary and tired. ("Please") she begged in her mind ("Make the pain stop")

Next Day!

Bulma seemed to be getting over her depressed state. She at least put on a mask of happiness to hide her true nature, but Trunks could see right through it. But he let it be for the moment. If it continued to a grow into a darker nature than he would put a stop to it and be forced to take action. And he knew Bulma was a strong Woman to fight it. He saw her take a walk in the garden from afar.

At least for the next couple of days he wanted to keep and keen eye on her, just so she doesn't do anything funny. But that's when he saw Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and the rest of the Z senshi pop up outta nowhere. His guess was instant transmission.

"Bulma!" Goku cried. "Goku?" she asked. Trunks flew down to where everyone was and to see why they were so scared and a bit frighten about. "We have problems" said Yamcha. "Who doesn't?" asked Bulma trying to be humorous but got no looks. "Geez, what is with u guys today? Is the news really that bad? What is goin on?" "Yes, I am intrigued to know as well of what problems we are dealing with" said Trunks. "Trunks, Frieza is still alive and he's heading straight for Earth." "NANI!!?!?!?!" yelled both Bulma and Trunks in shock. "Then lets go kill them then" said Trunks in wasting no time to draw his sword. "It's not that simple Trunks" replied Gohan. "Why not? We beat him before didn't we?" demanded Bulma. "He has a huge friggin army Bulma. This complicates more than just one evil tyrant. We now have him and his entire friggin empire heading this way." cried Yamcha. "And I bet it is not even a social call either?" replied Trunks sarcastically. "Well what do we do?" asked Bulma.

"We need you to warn Earth. Help get it prepared for what is to come" instructed Piccolo. "Oh Kami. Has it really come to this?"  
she muttered looking at the ground. "Bulma, please." begged Tein. "I'll do it. I will get my dad to help me out on it." "Trunks, we need you to come with us as well." said Piccolo.

"You guys can use my conference room" offered Bulma "Thanks" replied Goku. "Okay you guys, let's move! We have shit to do!" said Krillen. Then they headed in for the conference room where plans were stargaze and be taken into action.

6:00am next early morning

From the estimated time, Frieza's army is to arrive at 6:00pm that night. It would give them only 12 precious hours before the outcome of their survival. The whole planet was in chaos. Stores were getting looted, panic and fear stuck heavy in the air, mobs of people running trying to get prepared or to find a safe place. This all reminded Trunks of his future from which he came from. It was a sad and sorry site to see.

So with the help of Bulma, they had everything under control and had gotten the planet under control. Everyone was moved to a safe place underground bomb shelters at CC. And everyone stocked up on supplies as CC was trying their best to make sure everything was as calm as can be.

Bulma and her team of scientist tried to create as many weapons and armor for the battle that is to come. Trunks and the rest of the Earth's armies joined and were waiting instructions from Bulma, Trunks, and Dr. Briefs. The Z Senshi helped to keep peach. Trunks and the others would be instructing the armies. Bulma and Chi Chi were to look after the women, children, and elderly in the shelters.

It was 4:30. AN hour and a half before the great battle for Earth began. Bulma walked outside. She sighed as she sat by a tree. She looked around her. Everything was at peace. Birds chirped happily, the sun shown off soft rays, the shade of the trees were more than refreshing.

Like the calm before the storm. Yet, it seemed settling to calm Bulma's nerves. She was so worried. "Enjoy it, because it maybe the last of peace, you'll get on Earth if we fail" said a voice from behind. Bulma, startled by the voice, jumped at the sound. "Trunks, you scared me!!" she huffed as she tried to calm down. Trunks smiled. "I don't think I'll ever get bored of scaring the shit outta ya.

Your such a chicken shit." Bulma rolled her eyes. "Well, you're a jerk." "Well that's not nice!" "Nor is callin me a chicken shit." "Whatever" Trunks replied as he came over and sat down right next to her as he enjoyed the peace and serenity by her side. "what do you mean this maybe the last day on Earth I'll ever have? Your gonna defeat them aren't you?" asked Bulma after a silence. A worried tone was evident in her voice as she tried to hide it.

But Trunks could sense it was there. "Hard to say." he finally spoke. "But...I'll protect you to the end. So don't worry. We won't go down without a fight." Bulma stared sadly at her hands. Tears threatened to fall from her blue orbs. "I-I was hoping to get married and start a family" she said so quietly that Trunks had to strain to listen. He leaned over and give her a hug.

"It's gonna be okay. It always does in the end." Bulma sighed. "I'm praying to Kami at this point." "Kami has nothing to do with this. It's in the fate's hands now. And no one could go against her." Bulma shook her head yes. "I know. Come on, there is people that need us." said Trunks standing up.

6:00pm

It reached 6:00pm. The whole Earth was silent and not a soul in site. Not a tree blew or animals didn't make a sound. It was a dark, unsettling silence. The armies hid at the spot where the invasion was supposed to take place. And millions his underground, with their own weapons if it came to that. Then as if time itself had stopped. They came by the thousands.

Ships and star fleets appeared in the settling night sky. Loud explosions came over the Earth as it landed. Huge armies of alien races jumped out of the ships and started destroying everything as it looked for humans, but to their dismay, there were none. "Where are they?" demanded an enraged Dedoria. "ATTACK!!!" came the war cry of Trunks and the blood bath began.

Alien against human. It was a horrible way of slaughtering as the death was all around. Trunks along with the Z Senshi fought with all they had and gave hell. NO way were they gonna go down without a fight. Trunks was fighting his way to the top. He killed like a ruthless animal. He burst to SS2 and with his sword he murdered everything thing that came across his path. In his mind, it was like sending cattle to the slaughter house. All his enemies lining up to be executed by either his hand or by the blade of his sword.

But out of the crowd, he heard the one thing that would make his blood run cold and shivers up his spine. A scream filled his head that could only belong to one person. His mom, Bulma. ("AHHH!!!") ("MOM!!!!") he cried out mentally. Then like a bat outta hell, he ran toward the shelters.

As he reached there, he saw Bulma fighting against one of the enemies. "LET ME GO!!" "You brought this upon yourself you crazy bitch!" "HELP!!!" "Cry all you want! Everybody around you is dying. And as soon as I'm done with ya, you'll be beggin for death!" he laughed cruelly as he pulled her to him. "NO!!!!" "Let. Her. Go." can an enraged, livid, beyond pissed as hell voice that belonged to Trunks. He cut each word off to emphasize to ensure that he got his message across. The alien put down Bulma in front of him. "You want her? Come and claim her then tough guy! That's if you can." he sniffed her hair.

Bulma whimpered, fear was evident as she looked at Trunks. Begging, pleading with him to help her with her watery blue orbs. "You are gonna regret touching her. Don't you ever touch her! Not now, NOT EVER!!!" Then he lunged himself at him. He didn't expect the guy to throw Bulma at him. He caught her, but just at that time, he then felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and he the last thing he could remember was Bulma soft sobbing on his chest as they dragged her away from him. ("Mom...hold on...") was his last thought as he rendered to the darkness.

T: NANI!!! MOM!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!

S: IF YOU DON'T WRITE B I AM GONNA BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA YA!!!

Venus: I'LL SECOND THAT!!!!

V: Woman, I think you set them off in pissed off mode again.

B: Yeah, but it's so cute when they are mad and pissy like that.

Venus/S/T: THAT IS NOT FUNNY!!! NOW WRITE DAMNIT!!!

B: Shit, I'm goin!

DC: If I kill Akira, I would be able to own DB/Z/GT?

A: HAHAHAHA!!..........no.

DC: Bitch!

C'ya

Bulma

PS Now here is your moment of Zen!

My imaginary friend things you have serious mental problems.

Shenron Say: And what is wrong with that? We all go a lil crazy. That's what makes me so fun!!!


	6. A Friend In Low Places

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 6

A Friend In Low Places

By

Bulma

T: Dude, you gotta read last chappie to understand. It's soooo fuckin alsome! It even has a cliffy!!! So I can't stand the suspense! Peeps, if you all ready read this, good, then read on! It's soooo kewl!!

BOOM!!! Came a huge explosion and trillions upon trillions of voices cried out for help and then a cold, dead silence took it's place and hung heavy in the air. Trunks, hearing this call for help, made him bolted right up in a cold sweat. "Shhh, lay down." said the voice of Bulma soothingly as she gently pushed him back down onto the cot. "Keep him still" came a voice from next to her as she struck a needle in his arm.

Trunks went ridged. "OW!!!! GET IT OUT!! GET IT OUT!!!" he cried. "Trunks, if you don't sit your ass down, your gonna make your injuries even worse off the then they were before." demanded the caretaker of his wounds. "Please!!! No!!! I got it!!!" Bulma grabbed his tail that had unraveled itself from around his waist, she gently took it in her hands and massaged it. Trunks fell back onto the cot as a small purring escaped his throat. "That's..cheating.." "If it heals you, I will go to any lengths" she replied.

So as the person who was taking care of his wounds was doin' that, Bulma massaged his tail in hopes to calm him down, and in result did. "What happened?" he asked. "You fell unconscious. Someone got to you before you got to fully save me." "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. "Yeah, I am fine. He almost got to me, but his scouter told him that if he did that , he would be killed on the spot. So they took us here. And......" Bulma looked away. "And what?" "They blew up Earth. Everyone....is gone. Goku, Gohan, everyone" A single tear fell. Trunks reached up and brushed it away. "We'll get them back and I will kill the sons of bitches responsible. That is a promise. Their deaths will not be in vain." he said with a hard look on his face.

"All done. You can sit up now." Trunks sat up and looked around. There were other cells with few other humans. "We are all that is left" whispered Bulma sadly. "Bulma....I'm sorry. Well, I'll do introductions, I'm Shenron. And I have some information that would explain a few things."

"How so?" asked Trunks. "Well for starters, your all probably wondering why I'm not a dragon anymore." "NANI?!?!" they both cried out in shock. Shenron sighed, "I can tell this is gonna be a long explication. So sit back and enjoy. I'm half Dragon, half Saiyan now. I have some powers but not a lot. I will be like this for the next 3 years of my life.

"Why? How did this happen?" asked Bulma. "Funny you should ask that. It all started with this guy that was loyal to Frieza's empire. He was a chickens hit, because Vegeta went on this plunging rampage in order to find Goku and well defeat him and eventually kill him. He wished Frieza back and prevented anyone from countering the wishes, he made me be this. SO I was kicked out of Parunga's bong party. Stupid fucker! He had some pretty good shit too!!!"

"You know drugs are bad for you." "I don't give a shit! When you're an immortal, wish giving Dragon, you can come talk to me about what the hell I should do with my time! Otherwise, piss off" she snapped. "Okay, continue." said Bulma as she changed the subject before a fight broke out.

"Anyway, Vegeta-sei and all the other planets are under Frieza's rule once more. Only he can't remember Goku, or the fight he had with him. He only remembers when he ruled the universe. I think Parunga was high on some shit at the time." "Great! Just great!" muttered Trunks. "Yeah, tell me about it!" commented Bulma.

Just then, they heard the doors open at the end of the hallway. 3 shadowy forms walked down the cells and stepped right in front of them. Bulma couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw.

B: Oooh! Another cliffy!!!

V: Smirks I know who it is!!!

Venus/S: Damn you Bulma.

T: Does cruel and unusual punishment mean anything to you 

B: Hmmmmm, no!

T: MOM!!!  
V: Woman, I want a massage!

B: You got it!

DC: KISS IT!!!

C'ya

Bulma

PS Now here is your moment of Zen!

Don't like my driving? Call 1-800- KISS MY ASS!!!

Shenron Say: Buddha is lucky and real! Though your not supposed to believe in worshiping him!


	7. Concubine

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 7

Concubine

By

Bulma

T: Just read. This shit is getting good.

B: TRUNKS!!!

T: GO!!! I WANNA READ!!

B: Okay, I'm goin (Mr. Bossy)

T: (I HEARD THAT!!)

B: mutters Whatever

T: That too!!

"Ve-Vegeta? What are you doin here?" asked Bulma in disbelief. Trunks stood up and drew his sword as he took a stance right in front of Bulma. "Traitor!! You joined Frieza! Your really are a sick bastard!" "Brat, put your sword away! You'll be wasting your energy. It's not worth it. Besides, we all need to talk." "I'll say" muttered Bulma not believing what was goin on and pissed as hell. "Follow me to my quarters" said Vegeta choosing to ignore the comment.

The guards opened up their cell. All 3 stood there awestruck. "How the hell did he get here?" "Well are you coming or not? I haven't got all day you know!" he snapped when he realized that they weren't following him. He shook his head and pulled Bulma by the arm and carried her to his room with his guards, Trunks, and Shenron following closely behind. They reached and entered his room. "Leave!" he instructed the guards. "Yes sire." they said in unison as they bowed before their Prince.

Then of course they left. "Vegeta, you had better have some damn good excuses for all of this shit, before I go psycho bitch on your ass!" threatened Bulma. Vegeta sighed and sat down on one of his elegant chairs in his room. "Is that how you humans tanks someone for saving your pathetic asses" he smirked with humor. "Cut the bullshit and get on with it. Otherwise I'll let my sword do all the talking."

"My planet all ready made an alliance with Frieza before they came to get me." "Well, that answers most of our questions." replied Bulma. "I then just recently heard from him on what he wanted to do with your planet and what he wanted to do with you." he said with a blank expression as he pointed at Bulma. "Me? How the fuck does he know about me? What good am I to him?" "IF you let me explain, I'll tell you. My gods Woman!' Bulma just stuck her tongue out at his comment.

"Explain" said Trunks as he took a seat besides Bulma. "I came to help you. Woman, see Zarbon, I believe you met him, said you were very intelligent and that fiery spirit of yours draws too much attention to yourself with brains and beauty to match. Naturally Frieza wants you all to himself. Not for your intelligent but for....other things as well." "EWW!!!!! That is some sick shit!!!" said a very grossed out Shenron.

"NO!" cried out Bulma. "I rather die before you turn me in!" "Vegeta, if you even think of turning over to that sick fuck, You'll be dead before you can even press that button for help." threatened Trunks. "Brat, if you'll listen to my plan, then I'll explain some things." Everyone shuted up, so Vegeta took this as his cue to continue. "Frieza gave me some vacation time and he knew I was vacationing on Earth.

What your role in this Woman" he said with a smirking devilishly evil "Is that you are to play as my concubine on this ship, so as not to raise suspsion." "NANI?!?!?!" she outburst. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!!" added Shenron with her two cents. "I WILL NOT LET YOU DEGRADE HER LIKE THAT!!!" burst also Trunks.

"Look it is either that or Frieza. Take your pick. And trust me Woman, hope you never hear about what he does to **_his_** concubines. It is not only inhuman but beyond a sick, twisted, and dementedly cruel form of punishment." Bulma shuddered. "Bulma, you don't have to go through with this. We can think up another plan." soothed Shenron taking her hand and rubbing it. "There's no other plans! I have all ready checked. I assure you that those are your only 2 options. Feel honored that I am offering this once in a lifetime chance to live.

You have 5 seconds to decide. 5...4...3...2..." "Yes" she said quietly, looking at the ground. ("I can't believe that I am doin this! I'm degrading myself to the standards of a...whore!") she thought shamefully. "Don't worry. It won't be that bad." said Vegeta. She detected a bit of concern and soothing tone hidden in his usual gruffness.

"I can't believe you agreed to that." said Trunks in disbelief. "What choice do I have? If I want to survive, I must do things to stay alive, so that I can go and collect the dragon balls and resurrect my planet, my people, and my family and friends. It's the only way!" "Hai." said Shenron. "It's sad, but it is true."

"And Brat, don't you go and do anything rash. If you do, you put the whole galaxy in danger. Not just you, but them as well." "Great, what else can go wrong.?" groaned both Bulma and Trunks at the exact same time.

B: Sorry so short. But, doesn't anyone feel sorry for me?

T: You just love being evil don't you?

B: Hmmmmm....yep!

T: Oy vea!

DC: Yeah, whatever!

C'ya

Bulma

PS Now here is your moment of Zen!

Hmmmm, what would Brain Botonio do?

Shenron say: Uncle Fucker!


	8. Hidden Lives

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 8

Hidden Lives

By

Bulma

T: Not much to say here. Just it's all fucked up now. So just read on. It's starts to make sense eventually..........no ,not really but it's cool!!!

Bulma sat there. Her mind boggling from what only happened a few hours ago. She had lost her high standards of being the heiress to the biggest technology empire and now was on the run for her life and now had lowered her standards to be a common whore. And not just any common whore, but the whore to the asshole that would get her ass up and make her life a living hell every day.

Yet...yet, he was trying to save their lives. Why? That was the question on everyone's minds to no end. Why would he not only put his life on the line but the lives of the universes as well. Trunks and Shenron left for their rooms as she was supposed to stay in here with Vegeta to fulfill her "duties" as Vegeta had to put it He left to go throw Frieza off her tracks, but he gave her pacific orders to not move until he returned shortly to give her further instructions on what she was supposed to do. Now we enter to where Vegeta sat on his ship's throne as the face of Frieza appered on the screen before him.

"Well monkey prince, how good it is to see you. To what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Frieza with a wicked glint in his eye that made Vegeta use his will power not to vomit all over the screen. "Yes" he managed to say with a strong stomach. "Earth is now free of any life and ready for sale and we are heading back to Vegeta-sei. We also enslaved a few concubines for the trouble, myself included."

"Really Prince? Do you think it wise?" "I don't know and nor do I fuckin give a rat's ass!" snorted Vegeta. "That's what I like about you, Vegeta. You tell it how it is. That's all that women are good for. Shells for our heirs, after that they should all die and what better way but by the hand off our Brat's hand or that of the one who inflicted the pain upon them in the first place."

"I agree." claimed Vegeta. "Well, I must retire. Get back to my duties." "Oh Vegeta, one more thing." "Hai?" "Did you by the way find a young, fiery, spirit that goes by the name Briefs, Bulma Briefs if I remember correctly?" "No." He said without hesitation. "Oh well. I'll try Dedoria. Go and enjoy your vacation. I hope to be seeing you soon!"

Then the screen went black. Vegeta inwardly shuddered from that last statement. ("As soon as I can turn into a Super Saiyan, his ass is as good as dead! I will not stop until his blood is spilt upon my hands. I will crush his bleeding heart as I watch him grasp his last breaths, knowing that what he valued the most, killed him in the end. And I will take the sadistically pleasure in watching his slow suffering!! Now to get back to the Woman. She's not gonna like what she will undergo in these next few weeks.")

With these thoughts in mind he gotten up and left to go to his chambers to break the news to Bulma. Bulma sat at the edge of his bed. ("Why am I goin to do? Can I really go through with this? Why did Frieza make all of this shit happen?") she thought in despair.

Just then the door slowly opened to reveal a wary looking Vegeta. Just by the look of his face told her the call to Frieza wasn't the best. He took a seat on a chair. "I take it didn't' go well?" mumbled Bulma looking down at her shaking hands. "No, no it didn't. Look, I will get straight to the point. Just dress in revealing outfits, and try to get my attention and just leave it at that. Also you must sleep in the same bed as me. So if Nappa or one of my idiot guards on this ship try to burst in my room, they won't be suspicious ." "Okay" she said quietly.

Vegeta could see the hard plastered look on her face. But underneath it he could sense the high blood war of shame was billowing up under the mast she tried so hard to cover. Vegeta got up and sat on the bed beside her. "Woman, I know what your goin through and I was wrong. You are not weak. Your not takin the easy way out. Just be strong for only a bit longer. Til we get your planet and family back."

"Vegeta, this happened to you?" Vegeta dodged her eyes as he found the bed to be very interesting at the moment. "I was 5 when he took everything away from me. Lied to my face and molded me into a bastard, a cold blooded killer I am today. At least you have help. I didn't. And like you, I was lowered from my standards to a weakling. But you have much worse. You are my concubine. The lowest class in any social level of society." "Great" she muttered. "But you only have to deal with it for 2 weeks, because some of Frieza's men are on this ship, as soon as we reach Vegeta-sei, then you will be restored to your status rank in society."

Bulma listen with patient ears. "Vegeta," she finally spoke as it seemed like a small eternity. "When we reach your planet, I want to help you. I want to make better weapons and armor for you to take down that stupid bitch. And I want to help you become a full Super Saiyan." Vegeta smirked. "Good answer. Then we can help each other, agreed?" With Bulma's smile he could tell that it was more than that.

Meanwhile with Trunks and Shenron, they had to share a room. Otherwise, they would rise suspicion. So they had joined separate rooms and a game room. "So....wanna play?" asked Shenron as she eyed the game systems. Trunks grinned evilly. "Your so on!" and they raced to the systems to see who would be 1st player.

B: Well here ya go! That's it. Wow, I'm becoming more and more descriptive than ever!!!

V: whatever woman!

B: I see your all better since I fixed the story a lil.

Venus/S/T: sulking whatever!

DC: Eh, screw you guys, I'm goin home!

PS MOMENT OF THE ALMIGHTY ZEN!!!

Life's A Bitch And Then You Die

So Fuck The World Let's All Get High

And If At First You Don't Succeed

Buy A Bigger Bag Of Weed

Shenron Say: BULMA! YOU'VE BEEN HOLDING OUT ON ME!!!

B: Eh....um....well my cousins were the ones who were holding out!  
T: MOM!!!  
B: aww shit!! Don't worry Trunks! I don't even smoke that shit

S: Do too

B: No I drink remember

S: Oh yeah

T: MOM!!  
B/S: Aww shit!!! RUN!!! run from Trunks


	9. A New Problem

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 9

A New Problem

By

Bulma

T: Eh, just read. It won't kill ya to read.

B: Trunks, your supposed to be doin your job!!

T: Eh, whatever!

B: TRUNKS!!!

T: Just read!!

It had been 2 long, horrible, aching days since Bulma was a concubine. She couldn't bare to look at herself in the mirror when she wore such distasteful clothing. And she couldn't bare to even look in her heart anymore. She, in the beginning, found Vegeta a bit attractive in a bad ass kinda way. But now she was playing the part. She was really flirting with him, and you couldn't imagine the shock of when she did this in front of Trunks and Shenron. Shenron wanted to burst out laughing and Trunks was more confused than ever.

He didn't know what to do. Throw up or beat the shit outta Vegeta. It was a confusing for him. So after Bulma's lil' performance she took them aside and briefly explained what was goin on, leaving out the graphic details. But behind closed doors, things were pretty much normal as of they were on Earth. They still argued, teased, and chatted about things.

And Bulma found it kinda fun to be in Vegeta's company. Since he had, had gotten word from his planet being back he couldn't help but be happy. Now they had gotten along ore than ever and he seemed that his eyes have soften a lil' bit every time she entered the room. Bulma also feel the way about him as well.

He acted nicely to her. And as her thanks she gave him her respect. Now they were sitting down after a long, long day of flirting, arguing, and teasing to a cup of warm cocoa and looking amoung the stars. Vegeta was telling her of his amazing battles when he was younger. "So there I was! Fighting for my life! But he made one wrong move and BOW!!!! Destroyed him within seconds!!"

Bulma giggled as he acted out what he did with one of the pillows. "Okay, Mr. He-man! Put it down before you break it." Vegeta snorted. "Whatever Woman. DO you not believe I did this?" "Yes, but not to a 10000 foot monster. More like to one of your baby sitter guards." Vegeta chuckled as he threw the pillow back on the bed and flopped right down next to her on the love seat.

"Hey Woman, you want to be the one of my very first peoples that I will tell one of my secrets to?" Bulma giggled. "Vegeta, you never told anyone a secret before to anyone?" "Nope." "Well then okay. What is it?" she asked in curiosity to what the prince held in his mind and what secret did he have for her to know. "One day I found a rat, put it in Kakarot's soup , and he ate it!" Vegeta flew into fits of laughter. Bulma could only shake her head. "Vegeta, that's not very nice." "Of course it is Woman! It happened to Kakarot!" Bulma smiled and threw a pillow at his head.

"You are completely hopeless, you know that right?" Vegeta just stuck out his tongue at her. Then in a sudden moment the door flew opened. Bulma and Vegeta put on their game faces. Vegeta stood up as Bulma tried to look uninterested. "What do you want?" "Sire, we have some news from your advisors on Planet Vegeta-sei." "What is it?" he demanded in the tone that clearly said the guard was not wanted. "Sire, they wish to see u in private." Vegeta groaned. "Fine. I will return shortly." she said more to Bulma and slid a hand along her neck to the valley of her breasts with his hands as Bulma smiled seductively at him. Then they left.

Vegeta

He walked down the hallway as he entered his room and made it especially for royal conformations. There on the screen was his father's 1st and closest advisors. His name was Blaze. Vegeta never really liked this man and for many good reasons. He was such a coward and Vegeta had a feeling that he was the one to send him to Frieza and that he made his home world destroyed in the first place.

"What and you better have a good excuse for getting me so late in the evening!!" "Sire, I was just making sure that your beloved future mate was awaiting your arrival and she says she can't wait to see you." "What?" he asked "Don't tell me you forgot that your father and I made the arrangement, that we made between you and my daughter.?" asked Blaze.

Then Vegeta went back down memory lane and it all came back to him, like a breaking of a dam. ("Great! Things just had to get worse! This was gonna pose as a problem.") He was hoping when this was all over, he was hoping Bulma would consider ruling Vegeta-sei by his side..

But how could he forget he all ready had prior engagements to the Lady Crystal. ("Shit!") he thought. "Sire, are you feeling all right?" "Yes. Is that all?" "No, Frieza has told me to deliver this message to you. He wants to train your heir when he is produced." ("OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!!!") thought Vegeta. "Tell him to let me get mated first before I can start his requests."

"There is no time for humor sire. He is serious." "And so am I. Now, if you excuse me, I wish to retire." And before Blaze could respond, Vegeta shut off the screen. ("Well, plans have changed.") he thought and headed back to his room.

B: Uh-oh, more problems. We just keep runnin into them don't we?

T: You know, does cruel and unusual punishment mean **_ANYTHING!!!!!_** to you?

B: Nope.

T: --' Okay, um, yeah, I'll just be over here then, to just think.

B: Uh...yeah, hey Shen! I play winner!!

Venus: I'M GONNA WIN!!!

S: NO YOUR NOT!!!

DC: It's funny how I hate you all but love DB/Z/GT!!!

A: Yep and I still own it and you don't nah nah nah nah!! Ha ha ha hah!!!

DC: stay outta this bitch!!! WAAAHHH!!!!!

A: mmmm your tears are so yummy!!!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!!

Mint posin for Friend

Shenron Say: Want one Brittany Spears?


	10. Shenron's advice

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 10

Shenron's Advice

By

Bulma

AN: Okay peeps who read this, I want to give a shout out to Erica, with her kind reviews. It makes me happy to know that someone is actually enjoying my story. Even if I get 1 reviewer, it is better than nothing. So I am counting my blessings. And Erica, thank you for reading my story. It means a lot to me!

-Bulma

T: Um, I'm really in the middle of doin something

B: No your not! Your eating and relaxing to Linkin' Park in your hammock.

T: Shhh!!! If I can't hear or see you, your not really there!!!

B: rolls eyes Whatever

Meanwhile, when this was goin on, Bulma had gotten up and went to the indoor space balcony to look at the depths of space. Her minds was deeply troubled. Well so much not her mind but her heart. She walked up to the glass and gaze out at her reflection. What was troubling her heart was Vegeta. She was having mixed feelings.

"How can I feel for a man that does not feel or care about anything?" she asked herself. Bulma's small crush on Earth bloomed into something more. She had fallin' and it was bad. "If I feel for him, then why do I feel so afraid to admit it even to myself. I can't love him!" She starred sadly at her reflection. "Then why does my heart beat so fast when he walks into the room?" she sighed. "I can't! I won't! It would never work out anyway! I need love as much as I need air or water! And he won't even give that! Hell, he won't even give me passion!!"

Then a tail outta no where wrapped itself around her waist. Bulma, startled by this surprise attack, jumped. A tiny "eek!" escaped her lips. "Woman, you let your guard down to easily." Bulma just rolled her eyes. "At this moment, I really don't care. All I want is to just relax. You can do whatever you want, just leave me to my thoughts."

Vegeta turned her around and gave her a really hard look. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke. "Something's troubling you Woman. What is it?" "Nothing, I'm just a lil bit tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. (S/Venus: Relight wink wink, nudge nudge, giggle giggle at B/V V/B: NO!!! Perverts! T: Don't want to know. So just continue with the story!) "Then let us retire." With that said he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to bed.

Next Day!

Bulma woke up once more alone. She looked around at the mirror in their pure black goth mirror canopy bed. She stared at her reflection which she notice has messy hair, bed head expression. "He and I are never meant to be." she whispered to herself. She looked over at the read like digital clock. It read 11:30 am in the morning. "Maybe I should pay Shenron a visit today and see what she to say on the subject. Hopefully I'll get some answers. I'm tired of losing sleep on this feeling!"

Bulma got up and quickly dressed. She wore a black halter top and low rise mudd jeans with spiral diamond designs at the cuffs. She pulled her hair back in a high ponytail, leaving 2 small, thin strands to frame her face. Funny, she swore she looked a lot like Trunks, minus that he was male and had a male look about him. ("Oh well, must be the coloring of the hair") and the subject passed from her mind. Then Bulma headed out the door as she grabbed a weird blue and black spotted fruit called a Calaburn from a foreign planet for the road and headed to go look for Shenron to ask for some advice.

It didn't take her long to find her mediating in the train facility with Trunks in the Zen garden on the ship. Bulma saw this and was about to leave and never ask this again. It took every once of her courage to go and ask Shenron. What people didn't realize is that she was serious and very ashamed for feeling this way for a man that killed millions, without a second thought about his actions.

But fortunately for her, Trunks had read her mind and was pleased with the results. Just as Bulma was half way out, hoping they took no notice of her appearance. Trunks spoke up. "Bulma, is there something you wanted to ask us?" Bulma jumped, startled by Trunks's voice. "Kami-sama!!!, does everyone have to scare the living shit outta me and take 12 years of my life off!! I want to live for Kami sakes!!" she fumed.

"Sorry B. But we both couldn't resist. Come on, sit with us." "Well...um...Shenron, I was kinda wondering if I could speak with you alone. No offense Trunks." "None taken. But you don't trust me, do you?" "No no! I do trust you! It's not like that! It's just......" she trailed off. "What?" he pried. "You'll think it's stupid." "No we won't. It can't be as bad as Trunks's gaming skills."

"NANI?!?!?!" "What? Trunks, you suck at playing video games. You have much to learn." "What? I beat you the last time!" "After 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00,000 times I beat you. Still have much to learn..............weakling!" "WEAKLING!!! OKAY LET'S GO!!! RIGHT HERE!!! CUZ I'M GONNA KCIK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY FROM HERE TO TIM BUCK 3 CUZ TIM BUCK 2 AIN'T FAR ENOUGH!!!!" fumed Trunks.

"Uh, I guess I will be goin. Sorry to disturb your meditation." "Where do you think your goin? Sit and tell us what's bothering you!!" demanded Trunks, as he reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her down to them before she could protest. "But...I don't know." she muttered. "Look, take your time. Take it step by step." said Shenron. Bulma starred at her knees as she brought them to her chest and she hugged them. Trunks and Shenron sat on opposite sides of her.

"W-well where to begin? I was hoping if you could tell me if I'm in love with Vegeta or not." she whispered that so quietly that they had to strain to hear her. "Okay." Shenron moved in front of her as she sat Indian style. She took Bulma's face in her hands and examined her face. "Vegeta." she simply said. "Huh?" asked Trunks confused. (B: seems he has been like that a lot now a days right?. T: not funny mom. B: all right whatever. Back to your scheduled program.) But Shenron didn't answer him. "Yep, your head over heels for the guy and you got it bad."

"H-how can you tell?" she asked. "Simple, from just mentioning his name, your expressions soften and it went kinda goofy, dreamy happy." "So that it, huh?" asked Bulma. "Yep, now the main thing is what your gonna do about it." "To tell you the truth, I don't know." Trunks was thinking and a brilliant idea popped up. "I know!" he said with mischief in his voice.

B: What plans does our hero, Trunks, have up his sleeve?

T: Ain't telling!!

Venus/S: OOOOH now who's got the cliffy hanger person now!?!?!?

V: Better not be stupid!

T: It's not! And I can't screw up! I'm Trunks! Which in other words, I'm perfect!!!

B: Okay ego boy. Sit yourself down before you and Veggie get in a fight.

V: WOMAN!!!!!

B: Quiet you! Now read next chappie to see what's up Trunks's sleeve!

T: Yep, what Mom said.

DC: Why the hell are u people still reading this shit?

A: Maybe they got nothing better to do?

DC: EH, who knows. I don't own DB/Z/GT. So kiss it bitches!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!

I'm not shy. Just stalking my prey.


	11. Never Meant To Be

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 11

Never Meant To Be

By

Bulma

T: Um....lazy. So tired. Just read and re read. Doesn't matter. I'm gonna go back to bed! Later! Falls asleep

B: sigh I'm gonna have to really get him to start reviewing the last chappies. But he looks so cute and innocent sleeping there!! Damn him for inheriting my looks. Now I know why Veggie goes all mushy on me. Idea Nah, Veggie won't go for it. Sigh Oh well. Peeps read on.

"What do you have up your sleeves?" asked Bulma with a worried tone in her voice. "How about tonight you tell him how you feel." said Trunks. "NANI!!!!????!!! TRUNKS, HAVE YOU GONE NUTS!!!???!!!" "You know Bulma, he does have a point." "YOU TOO?! THERE IS NO GOD!!!" "Uh...hello?" asked Shenron. (T: Excuse me? B: Yes I know, Mr. Save the universe in 1 second. T: Correction, 1 millisecond. B: OH WHATEVER!!!!!) "Look, if you tell him, then he will fall for you and you two will be together." said Shenron.

"UH hello!!! This is Vegeta we are talking about here, remember? You know big, strong, and moody as hell!!! This guy doesn't feel and furthermore, he'll just laugh in my face!" "Not if we set the mood just right." said Trunks with a glint in his eye. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" asked Bulma as a bad feeling rose in the pit of her stomach. "Just ignore it." replied Shenron. "Then it's settled. I'll go and distracted Vegeta. Shenron, you 2 go get prepared for tonight." instructed Trunks.

"Kay" said Shenron. Bulma just shook her head. "You both have gone mental. I knew you both were mad! These videogames turned your brains evil!" "Bulma, just what are you afraid of?" asked Shenron. "Rejection. Oviously, you both think that this is some type of game. Well newsflash! It's not! Lives will get hurt. Mine more so! I don't know about you 2, but if I can barely admit I have feeling for Vegeta to myself, what makes you think I can admit it to him?" "You told us didn't you?" asked Trunks. "Yes, but it took every ounce of my courage to do so.:

"Look" he said giving her a reassuring hug. "It'll be fine. Things seem their darkest before the sun shines through." (B: Take a hint. A bit of foreshadowing here. T: Yep. Venus: Will you friggin write the fucking story! Besides Trunks you cheated!!! U knew she was gonna go foreshadowed something because you read the plotline! T: nope, try my Mom's mind. S: Your still technically cheating. T: Point?)

"Why do I find there are more meaning to those words than to what they originally are supposed to be?" "Because they just are." replied Trunks. "Now Shen, go and get her ready. I'll go and inform the ship's chef of what we need for dinner tonight and to go pay a lil visit to Vegeta." "But" managed out Bulma. And that was all she could say as she was being whisked away to go and get ready for tonight.

That Night!

Trunks had informed Vegeta to dress nice, because he would be hearing some sort of news from Bulma. This sparked Vegeta's keen curiosity, But Trunks kept his ass busy til it was time for it.

Bulma waited nervously in a short, blue gown Shenron made her wear. Literally, Bulma refused to wear the dress, so Shenron literally forced her into it. (S: That sounds like me. B: Your really mean sometimes. S: Who the hell said I was nice? T: Me, now I am finishing the fight so we can continue on with the story.)

She sat at the table waiting for Vegeta to return from his duties on the ship. Well, she didn't have to wait too long, for he entered the room. He wore his royal blue Saiyan attire complete with blood red cape and his royal family seal on the right hand side of his chest plate. "H-Hi" Bulma stammered as she gracefully got up. Her cheeks were a bit pink. She looked stunning. Vegeta could only gawk at her. She looked....radient, magnificent, gorgous, beautiful? Of all of those things he could have said, his stubborn pride kicked in.

"Woman, what the hell are you wearing! You look like a hippo in some sort of doll's dress." Bulma gritted her teeth. "Well that's how your gonna be, well fuck it! I'm gonna go change and go to bed! I can't believe I agreed to any of this!!!" she fumed. Little did either of them know, Trunks and Shenron had their ears pressed outside the door, listening to what was going on inside.

"Look, sit. I didn't dress for nothing. I want to know why the Brat said that you had something to tell me." ("Leave it up to Trunks to milk it for all that it is worth!") thought Bulma in dispair. She sat back down and Vegeta had a seat across from her, as they both started to eat.

In the middle of the silent dinner, Vegeta once again spoke up. "Well Woman, what is it that you had me get all dressed up to tell me?" "Um...well...I was hoping we could wait til after dinner perhaps?" "Woman, my patients wear thin. So let me rephrase it. Tell me NOW what it is you have to tell me!" "Vegeta you can't rush me!" "I can rush you to how I see fit! And right now I want to know what the fuck is going on!!"

" LOOK!! I'M TRYING MY DAMNEST TO BE BRAVE RIGHT NOW!! IT'S NOT LIKE I CONFESS MY LOVE EMOTIONS TO A SAIYAN PRICE WHO TURNS OUT TO BE A COMPLETE ASSHOLE!!!" she screamed in his face.

A shocked look came over Vegeta's features and Bulma went 3 shades for red as she clapped her hands over her mouth. ("I blew it!!!") she thought. Vegeta, being the first one to recover, was indeed to speak. His features turned to cold stone like, "No" he stated. "NO?! Why the hell not? What? Am I not attractive enough? Or am I really just that replusive to be around?" she asked, hurt by the rejection that she so correctly pointed to everyone in the first place.

"No Woman. It just wouldn't work out." "Why the hell not? Vegeta, after all of this time, I liked you. Hell I'm head over heels in love with you! At least give me a reason!!!" "Because I must mate with another. My father made an arranged marriage with a female on my planet." A hurt and sad expression flashed across Bulma's face. She felt like she had just been slapped. But only for a second did it apper before she replaced it with one of humble soulom one.

"How much longer til we reach Vegeta-sei?" "1 week" "Fine, then can you be with me until we depart?" After what seemed like a small eternity, he finally answered. "Fine, I will be yours for one week. But when we reach my planet, we must break it off. NO connections or flaws. We will be as complete strangers and you must follow your standard class. And we must never see each other again as we do this week. Understood?" Bulma nodded. Vegeta kissed her forehead. "Now lets finish this crap called food." he smirked amused.

Outside Shenron and Trunks couldn't believe their ears. "This may pose as a problem" muttered Trunks. "I know. I mean if we want you born, we may have to take matters into our own hands." "NANI!?!?!?" "Duh Trunks, I am Shenron for fuck's sake. I know everything! So there is no reason to hide it." "OH...well that still doesn't change the fact that this still poses as a problem." commented Trunks. "True, lets head back and see if we can fix this, agreed?" "Agreed." So they left to figure out what to do.

B: Eh, too tired. So I'll skip to next chappie.

T/S/Venus: SQUEE!!!

DC: Too tired! Gonna go sleep!!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!

What boyfriend?

Shenron Say: Exactly!


	12. Try To See The Bright Side

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 12

Try To See The Bright Side

By

Bulma

AN: Okay I want to thank Zicke, for all those nice reviews. Cuz unlike some people Zicke is nice to me!!! And Erica is nice to me!!! Why are u all looking at me? STOP IT!!! MOM THEY ARE LAUGHING AT ME AGAIN!!!! WAAAHHH!!!! Oh and before I forget Kim, sorry for not doin this earlier. This story always goes out to u too!!! Cuz u fin rule!!!

T: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

B: whispers I'm gonna go and hire recap back.

T: ZZZZzzzz Do and your in sooo much trouble!! ZZZZZZzzzz

B: Okay, that is freaky!

T: Good, now go back to bed. It's 3 in the morning.

B: NEVER!!!  
T: massages Bulma Night Mom Bulma falls asleep

Bulma woke up once again alone. Once, just once she would love to see him sleeping by her side. It had been 2 days since she found out. It (info) had been eating her up inside. But she forced a smile and plastered a look of happiness over her true colors.

But unfortunately for her, Trunks could sense her inner turmoil. This had him also worried. He might not be born! And....well...that's bad. Come on, who wouldn't want a lil Trunks running around causing hell? (V: ME!!! I HATE THAT LIL SHIT!!! T: OH come on!! That isn't what you said last night! V: I was drunk. S: Oh I beg to differ. Pulls out video V: You wouldn't dare! B: DO IT!!! DO IT!!! DO IT!!! S puts in video V: sober TRUNKS!! I LOOOOVVEE YOOUU!!!! end tape, everyone is laughin asses off! V: Whatever!! I'm goin to go train!!! leaves for GR)

He had been looking and exploring the ship some more. That's when he decided to go to the Zen garden. Once he had a look around, he had gotten bored and decided to leave. But something had gotten his attention. He thought it was nothing but there it was again, he had heard soft sobbing coming from deep inside the gigantic garden. "Huh?" he entered the room slowly once more, so as not to disturb the person in suspecting that he was there. It didn't take him long to locate the person who the sobbing belonged to.

He saw Bulma on her knees by the small fountain pool. She had her face buried in her hands. She tried to cry softly as to not rise suspicion. She didn't even know that in the small mini forest surrounding her and the mini pool. Trunks searched through her mind to find what was the cause of her pain. All he had to do was search the surface. It was there.

Plain as day even. He moved through the trees and stood behind her. "Bulma?" he asked. Bulma jumped, startled to find that she was not alone. "Oh Trunks" she said looking up at him. He knelt and took a tear on his finger. "I know it hurts, but believe me when I say it'll get better." he said as he wrapped her up in a hug with his comforting arms and soothing voice.

"Why ar-are you sniff sniff he-here?" she sniffed. "Because, your in need of someone and I am that someone who understands the pain you are goin through and that person you need right now." Bulma hugged him back and buried her face in his shoulder. After a while, they stayed like that as Trunks pulled her into him and cradled her, until her crying subsided and her body going into spasms and her body shook and hiccupped from so much trauma.

"Now," he said as he handed her tissues from his pocket as she dried her tears. "Why are you so upset?" "No-nothing." "Nothing my ass! Now, I'm not playing anymore. What's goin on?" "I-It's It's....Vegeta. He rejected me. I told you he would. I knew he would and the both of you let me humiliate myself!"

"I know and I am sorry. If you want I can go and kill his stupid ass?" Bulma shook her head no. "PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEEE" he begged. "Sorry, but.... Well I agreed to make the most of these last 5 days til' we get to Vegeta-sei." "So your saying is that you and Vegeta are gonna be together til we reach Vegeta-sei? Then what?" "Um...well...he said that we can never see each other again because he is goin to marry this other girl, because of the marriage arrangement his dad made for them both."

"Oh...well...maybe things will be best that way until we go back to Earth." Bulma sighed. "I hope your right." she muttered quietly. ("Memo to self, find Vegeta and beat him with an inch of his life.") thought Trunks angrily inside his mind. ("NO TRUNKS!!!) came the voice of Shenron in his mind. ("What do you mean now?") asked Trunks. ("You'll screw it up! Let it be for now! The only thing you can do in this situation is comfort her.") ("But...")

("No buts! If you interfere, I'll kick your ass and tear you a new one don't fuck with your future! Now I mean it, don't' interfere and comfort your mother! She needs you more than ever now!") ("Shit! All right, just chill for a minute. Geez, you don't have to threaten.) ("Well, just making sure I have gotten the point across.") ("I get it!") ("Good")

B: Sorry short!. But this needed to be said!

T: Hey, I feel good cuz I helped!

B: good. Now onward with the story!

DC: PISS OFF YOU BITCHES!!!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!

USE THE FORCE....FOR ME TO POOP ON!!!!

Shenron Say: What the hell is with society today? So easy to corrupt and use to my advantage. Wait, is that camera on? DUDE SHUT IT OFF!!! THE GOVERNMENT CAN ARREST ME.....eh too late.


	13. Pain Realization

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 13

Pain Realization

By

Bulma

B: Um gotta make this short. Trunks is still sleeping and I had a breakdown last chappie.

T: And me being the coolest, alsomest, nicest, smartest….

B: We get it

T: Okay, person who comforted her.

B/T: Now on with the story!

Well Trunks stayed true to his word. He didn't' interfer, but he comforted her the best way he knew possible. Though he still wanted to kick Vegeta's ass and his grandfather's for all of this and to make things right for once. But fate as it seemed to want to make things more difficult then they should be. So he cleaned her up and put her to bed and watched over her as he thought of how they were gonna get out of this pickle.

The next day, Bulma had to follow Vegeta in one of her revealing outfits once again. She felt so dirty and violated. This was not her. She was Bulma Briefs damnit!! Smartest and richest heiress of Capsule Corp. qaudrillion dollar empire! Not some common whore! Yet every time she was near Vegeta, she felt like she was back home on Earth. Bulma would give anything to be back in her room right now, having the same old arguments about breakfest with Vegeta and Trunks.

But no, right now she was lounging seductively looking at Vegeta's pants, as he was talking to his royal advisors and gaurds Ratiz and Nappa. Outta the 2, he could say his best friend was Ratiz, even though Nappa had always been there for him. But, Nappa felt more like a father figure than a friend. They sat there and discussed what to do about Frieza.

"They can't do anything! Frieza has us by our tails! IF we even try to plan anything, he'll be down on us, faster than you can say Super Saiyan!" said Ratiz. "Well we have no choice! Either we do or we don't do anything! Either way the outcome will be the same. He will betray us and then what? Were all dead! I rather go to war and fight than do nothing!"

Vegeta sat and listened to both sides of the argument. Then he glanced over and saw Bulma working on something. She brought out her laptop because A) She was bored out of her mind and B) Because she had a brain storm for a new weapon invention. Vegeta got up and looked over her un awaring shoulders.

"What's this?" he asked pointing at the screen. Bulma jumped. "AH!! Do you have to do that!!!???!!! Gods Vegeta!!! Can't I do anything without your concent! Maybe it's none of your goddamn bussiness!!" Vegeta smirked. "You are my bussiness. Now, explain." "Look, as soon as it's done. I'll let you know./ And I'm really not sure of what I'm making here anyway, so sorry."

"Woman, you need to take care of that temper. You will help many Saiyan men with it. And we do no want to draw attention to ourselves." Bulma stuck out her tounge at him. "Sire," came a guard from the door. Vegeta looked up to see that he carried an envolope in his hand. "A message from the castle, Sire"

The room went cold and darkly quiet. "Read it" he said. The guard cleared his throat and read it aloud with perfect clearness in his voice.

"_Dear Beloced Mare,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well. Things at home are dull and boring with your absence. Father says you'll be here in 3 days time. I wish you are safe journey. As much I cannot wait for your arrival and I shall count the days til you are here in my arms and that we shall be mates forever.. I wish you well._

_Your Beloved Mate_

_Princess Crystle."_

_Bulma felt numb. She put on a happy face. But inside, a deep turmoil rage filled her from deep within. She couldn't even look at Vegeta as she found her designs for her invention to be extremely fascinating at the moment. "That is all." finished the guard. "Good. Now leave us!" barked Vegeta. He could sense the uneasyness Bulma was feeling at the moment._

"Um… Vegeta, I'm gonna go." Vegeta didn't stop her as she put her stuff away and made a hasty retreat to spare and mend whatever wounded dignity she had left. As Bulma left she ran as fast as her feet could at breakneck speed to her room, where she collapsed on their bed and cried into the pillows until they were moistened with her angry tears. Bulma, after her crying fit looked up at her sad reflection. "I am not happy." she whispered softly to her reflection. "But damnit, tonight I will have the man of my dreams. Even if it is only for one night. What can one night do?"

Later that evening Vegeta returned to the room to see Bulma busy at work on her laptop in bed. He came in the room and tried to make his precence known. But she didn't even look up at him as she kept silent, she couldn't. Not after what she heard today. "Woman… I'm sorry you had to be in there today to hear that." he apologized.

"It's quiet all right" she claimed. "I understand I shouldn'tve expected it." While Vegeta was busy deciding what he was going to do about the Frieza situation. Bulma had herself a lil time to think about what she wanted and she came to the conclusion that this was the most romance she was ever going to get. She put her laptop on the table stand beside her and walked over to him.

"I know, but I will stay true to my word. I will try to make the most out of these last, few, precious days we have together." and then she lent up and kissed him. Vegeta couldn't help but admire her. After all this and him being with another woman, she would still have him.

But she would be gone from him for good in only a few short days. This was their time now. To feel eternal bliss and to forget their scars and pains. For time to stop for them to be together, for this once in a lifetime chance. So he picked her up and carried her to the bed, only to find that this night would lead to something greater and more special then they both could have ever imagined.

B: OKAY! I'm ending it right here, cuz I ain't doin no lemons….well….none that you people can read.

Venus./S: AWWW!!!

T: Thank Kami, Mom has some brain cells

V: No she doesn't

T: DAD!!  
B: GETA!!!

V: Uh…bye B/T chase V with spatula and sword

DC: Uh go kill a deer! I ain't owning shit!!!

C'ya

Bulma

PS Moment of ZEN!!

You say redneck like it is a bad thing.

Shenron Say: Don't you love me after she goes and cleans!


	14. What Never Was

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 14

What Never Was

By

Bulma

B: Uh read and move on. I ain't doin this shit again.

Bulma woke up the next morning she looked at Vegeta's sleeping form. Some how in the middle of the night after their nighttime "activity" he had spooned her and had his arms over her protectively and he had his tail encased around her waist. She somehow, with great effort I might add, slipped out of his grip and went to go get a shower. When she emerged, he was no where in site. "The least he could do was stay and say good morning to me!" she huffed. But quickly got over it and headed to Trunks and Shenron's rooms for some breakfest.

She entered to see them eating and watching some TV show on Vegeta-sei. "Morning." she said bubbly. "Someone had a good night sleep." snickered Shenron as Trunks punched her arm. "Knock it off!" Bulma rolled her eyes as she grabbed some food off the small buffet table and sat down next to them. "So…what did you do last night?" snickered Trunks. Bulma was about to open her mouth and give him a good tongue lashing.

When she was interrupted by Nappa in the door way. "Wrench! Get up! His majesty wants a word with you!" he demanded. "Hey, unless you want an early death, I suggest you give her the proper respect." threatened Trunks in a tone that left no room for argument.

"I don't care if she is the bloody pope or the gods themselves. A common whore is a common whore!" before Nappa could register what had just happened, he found himself being pinned by the throat up against the wall by a very livid Trunks. "DON'T! YOU! EVER! TALK! TO! HER! LIKE! THAT!!! You hear me you over grown, pomperous, steroid freak!!" "Trunks, put him down!" cried Bulma fearing for the brute's life. Trunks looked from Bulma to Nappa and gave Nappa a look that clearly said that "he was touched by an angel!" "Tell Vegeta I'm busy."

"Look, if you don't come with me, then I'll make you." "NOT if I have anything to do with this, and trust me I do!" threatened Trunks once more. "Look, he is beyond pissed. Either I can get you or he can do it personally. Cuz he is gonna be pissed either way. Best get it over and done with, so we can all move on with our lives!" Bulma just rolled her eyes. "I am not a dog he can call on me beck and call! He will have to wait til' I am done eating!"

"Bulma, you better go." said Shenron softly with a grim look on her face. Shenron knew what this meeting was goin to be about and Bulma needed to get it over and done with. "O…kay" Bulma said slowly and Nappa escorted her to Vegeta, as Trunks got some answers out of Shenron. They walked in silence, til' they reached Vegeta's conference room.

Nappa and Bulma opened the door and they walked in. Vegeta's back was towards them, as he starred out among the stars of the blackness of space. "Leave us Nappa." he stated coldly. "Yes, sire." he replied bowing and then he left.

Vegeta's turned around with a blank expression on his features. "It's over. We can never see each other ever again. I had just gotten word that we will be landing on my planet in only 2 hours time." There was an uneasiness between the room, and tension was thick in heavy in the air. Bulma felt her heart skip a beat, time had stopped, the universe froze, and it seemed all but this pain was only feeling.

"So that's…it then?" she whispered, looking at the ground. "Just like that. I'm garbage to you. What about last night! Didn't last night mean anything to you? Didn't I mean anything to you!?" "Woman, we agreed. No connections. This drops now. We are now strangers. Live with that. You had me for the limited time. You knew of what would happen. And now it is happened. Get over it and move on." he stated coldly. His eyes only icicy walls. "Yes, but I didn't realize it would hurt this much. Damn us both Vegeta!" "Woman," he sighed, trying to pull her into a comforting hug.

"NO!" she said shoving him away with her with surprising force. "I want nothing more to deal with you! Like you said, we are strangers now." "But you don't have to be so damn bitchy about it!" "What did you expect!!! Just tell me I and last night meant nothing to you and everything will be fine and go back to normal!! Vegeta, there are emotions involved! I mean, how stupid of you to expect I would react all happy about this!!" "You know what?!? FINE!! WHATEVER! GO AHEAD AND BE A BITCH ABOUT THIS!! YOU NEVER MEANT NOTHING TO ME ANYWAY!!! I'M GLAD LAST NIGHT WAS NOTHING BUT A DESPERATE WHORE TO GET IN BED WITH ME!!!" raged Vegeta. Bulma looked like she just gotten the shit beat out of her and told that all she loved and cared about was gone forever. Finally, Bulma recovered. "Fine, if that is how you feel then, you are right it is best we never see each other. I am sorry you regret last night, but I on the other hand did not. I hope you have a nice life with your mate." she said as her voice cracked and tears brimmed her eyes as she made a hasty retreat and burst out of the room.

Nappa stood there. "MOVE!" cried Bulma as he was obvious standing there, listening to the conversation going on inside and when Bulma used that tone Trunks used earlier on him, he moved. Then she left with her head held up high. Nappa entered the room. "That could've gone better. Though if I may so sire, you are a lot better off without her." "Nappa, if I wanted your opinion I would beat it out of you for it." Vegeta looked at the ground fiercely, then inexpertly he punched a hole in the table, shattering it to bit and pieces. "WHAT DID IT MATTER TO HER ANYWAY!! WE WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN ALLOWED TO BE TOGETHER ANYWAY!!!" he raged.

Bulma

She felt so violated and heart broken at this point. "I can't go back there! And how could I forget him! But, most of all, how could he forget about me! Didn't I mean anything to him?!?!" But his harsh words echoed in her head. Bulma needed to clear her mind. She didn't want to cry, not now. She had been doin that for so long. She needed to be strong.

"He's not even worth my tears! Hell, he's not any better than Yamcha!! At least Yamcha acted like he cared and would have tried to find a way out of the engagement. He's just goin to go through with it! He says he has pride?!! HA! Pride my ass!!! He has no pride!" she exclaimed. "He's just a big, stupid, egoistical coward!! He is so fucking afraid of his feelings that he can't admit, not even to himself that fuckin coward!!!"

Bulma stormed to the Zen garden, and flopped down by the small waterfall pool. She looked down at her sad reflection starring back up at her. "You know what, he's right. Emotions are stupid and I am just a desperate whore. Yamcha didn't love me, and Vegeta doesn't love me, and all I know and love are gone, maybe I just wasn't meant for love. How could I have been so blind and stupid!" But her subconscious mind told her otherwise. ("YOU do need love.") "NO I DON"T! Love is a stupid, worthless, dumb emotion!" But in her heart she knew that this was not true. She would die if there was no love.

2 hours later!

Trunks and Shenron after and an hour and a half thought that, that should be more than enough time for Bulma to blow off most of her steam and to get some of her emotions sorted out. What they didn't expect was that she had turned her back fully on love and she agreed with Vegeta, that love was a stupid and pointless emotion.

("We're gonna haveta fix that,") thought both Trunks and Shenron. But it didn't take them long to convince her, yet she couldn't help but still feel bitter about the emotion. Well now, they gathered by Vegeta as they landed on the planet. Bulma stole a quick glance at Vegeta. But he didn't even acknowledge her presence. He didn't even bothered to look at her. His back was toward her like a cold statue.

Silently inside, Bulma had been praying that she would give her one of his smirks of his and the glint in his eyes. But no, he was cold as a rock. The warmth in his eyes whenever she was around was no longer there. Instead of what took it's place was the icicy cold walls that hid all of his emotions. Bulma inwardly shuddered at such coolness in her direction. Trunks notice and squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I'll be all right. Just breathe." he whispered in her ear as he leaned over to her.

Before she could respond, the doors of the ship opened. Vegeta and the rest of group headed outside. "Sire." said what seemed the head leader of what is known as the King's royal advisors. "We have some devastating news. It is about your father. He's…." "I know the old man is dead! I could sense his absence in KI when we arrived in orbit!" Vegeta spat out annoyed. Everyone was shocked at this sudden news. "We-well, what should we do, now that he is gone?" asked the shocked advisor. "I want the ceremonies postponed til we find out who had killed him."

"Why?" asked one of the advisors. "Must I explain myself?!" "N-no." "Good, now for these," he said pointing at our trio of friends. "They are not to be touched or harmed in anyway, They are to be treated with as much respect if not more than I, understood?" he barked. All advisors starred in awe at the strangers. Vegeta rolled his eyes in frustrating. "Nappa!" "Yes sire?" " I want you to show our guest their new rooms, and then their new jobs they are appointed." "Yes sire." he said with a groan. "I'll do it" stated Rates. "I DON'T CARE!! JUST SOMEONE DO IT BEFORE I START KILLIN EVERYONE OFF ONE BY ONE!!!" bellowed Vegeta. Bulma sighed. Things were gonna be hell around here.

"Sire, also her future majesty has requested to see you at once." Vegeta growled. "Fine!" then he demanded that things better be taken care of when he returned and with that he left them with Ratiz.

B: Well….. What can I say, shit happens.

T: Okay, enough! Let's move it! I want to see what we do next!!!

S: And me!

Venus: How come I ain't in the story!?

B: Your always in the story. Like right now and my other ones which I should put on the internet but too damn lazy to.

V: Woman! I want a massage!!!

B: uh later peeps. Gotta give Veggie…

V: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!

B: his massage

DC: YOU SUCK!!

A: damn your mean!

DC: BITCH!!!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!

You have just received the Amish Computer Virus. Since the Amish don't have computers, it is based on the honor system. So please delete all the files from your computer. Thank you for you cooperation

Shenron Say: Your fuckin with me right now.


	15. Crystal

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 15

Crystal

By

Bulma

T: Ah, now that was good. Everything is goin my way. NO worries! looks around as if expecting something bad……WOO HOO!!!!

Nappa escorted Trunks and Shenron to show them their new rooms and to show them that what their new jobs would be. As for Bulma, she was getting the same treatment only with Ratiz. "So" she said starting up conversation. Ratiz eyed her. "Your Vegeta friend are you not?" "Yes I am, Lady Bulma." "Oh you don't have to call me that. Just call me Bulma is just fine." "No, since you will be helping us with your brains, you deserve that title. Though I have to admit, you do look kinda cute when you were angry in those outfits." he smiled devilishly at her. "And you don't have to tell me twice when you turned on almost every man on that ship including myself when you wore those outfits."

Bulma blushed. "You flatter me." she replied. ("I think I am gonna like this guy") she thought happily. Well it didn't take them long til they reached her room. "Well, here we are." he said happily. "Wanna come in?" she asked looking at him. "Sure" he replied eagerly and they headed inside her quarters.

Trunks' room was on the same floor. Same as Shenron's. They found out Bulma's room was in the south wing of the castle as they resided in the north with Vegeta. And they both knew why too. So that it would make it harder for Vegeta or Bulma to see each other, unless they really, really had to. But knowing both of them being stubborn and prideful, that wasn't to happen anytime soon. "Now follow me, you adolescent brats!!" "Are all pure blooded Saiyan's assholes?" asked Shenron.

"Speak for yourself! We're half Saiyan." replied Trunks to her statement. "Okay! Listen up half breeds! I'm only gonna go through this once! His majesty wants you to both be on his royal advisors council. You are second in power." he said to both Trunks and Shenron. "But you," he said mostly to Shenron, "are to help that wrench in the labs." Trunks decided to ignore that comment for now. "Hey Nappa, where can we find Bulma?" Nappa smirked cruelly at them both. "Never. That bitch is to be off limits. No one can see her, except the Prince." Trunks pinned him once again by the throat against the wall. "Come again?! What did I tell you about calling her names?" "What do you mean by what you said?" asked Shenron as she tried to pry Trunks away from Nappa, but couldn't.

"Pu-put me do-down!" wanted Nappa. "Not until you tell us who ordered those shitty orders!" "Pr-prince Ve-Vegeta!" Trunks abruptly dropped Nappa to his feet and turned to Shenron. "You up for some hell raising?" he asked with slitted eyes. "Oh yeah" replied Shenron darkly as they headed to find Vegeta.

B/R!

Ratiz helped Bulma get settled in, which only took about 15 to 20 min. "Well it's time we go to your personal labs." "I get my own labs?" she asked astounded. "Yep, now come on." he said smiling at her. Bulma blushed a soft crimson on her cheeks. ("For a Saiyan, he is really cute!") she thought happily.

Well they left her quarters to go and see the labs. "This is where your new labs are." stated Ratiz as he showed her, her new labs. "Ah Ratiz, how good of you to come and see your old father." said a man coming into Bulma's labs. Bulma had to double take on him. He looked exactly like Goku, only this one had a scar on his cheek and not the same eyes as Goku. This made Bulma even more homesick and missing her late beloved best friend. "Your not old you stupid git!" exclaimed Ratiz. "Your so cruel to me!" then he took a look at Bulma and his personality took one of a romantic gentleman. "Oh and who might this angelic creature be?" he flirted as he took Bulma's hand in his own and gently kissed it. "What unique and exotic coloring she has. I must agree my son has chosen a perfect mate to court." Bulma went blue in the face as Ratiz hit his father over the head. "Dad! Quit being a damn fool! She is not my mate, nor am I courting her! She is only a friend." "Oh…so she's available?" hinted his father with a flirting tone in his voice. "NO!!!" bellowed Ratiz.

Bulma couldn't say anything. She was just shocked by all of this and couldn't find her voice. Ratiz pulled Bulma away from his father's flirting and made introductions. "I am so sorry, this is…  
"His charming and great and did I mention sexy father of yours truly. But you may call me Bardock. And you beautiful angel, with beauty my son failed to mention is…?" "Bulma, Bulma Briefs."

"Bulma. Just by the sound of it, makes angels themselves sing your beauty and spirit matches your intelligent. You are more than worth of that name Bulma." he said once again taking her hand and gently kissing it. "Okay Dad! If you don't quit, I'm gonna tell Mom." "Um yes, well…"said Bardock nervously stepping back abruptly.

"Well, I can see where his handsome looks come from." smiled Bulma politely. "Brat, if you don't claim her, you're a fool!" "DAD! SHUT UP!!!" Ratiz was about to take a giant mallet that appeared in his hand, and was about to bash his father's brains in, when a guard appeared at the door. "Lady Bulma and Bardock, his royal majesty wishes for both of your company, as he has a quick word for you both in the throne room." the guard stated.

An icicy feeling spread through Bulma's body as an unsettling feeling rose from the pit of her stomach. "Why? What does he want with me?" "Perhaps it's because of your intimate relationship?" suggested Ratiz. Bulma turned 3 shades of red. "You must explain." said Bardock intrigued by this comment.

"His sire is not a patient man today. I suggest u talk and walk to the throne room." replied the guard getting annoyed of the conversation. "Come, I promise I will protect you." said Bardock pulling her with him to the door. Ratiz rolled his eyes. ("Why the hell do I let him live?") he thought. So, they headed down the long way to the throne room. "Oh and show your respect to the Princess!" barked the guard over his shoulder. Bulma's blood ran cold. ("Great, the woman I despise!") she thought in despair.

"Please, PLEASE!!!! Make her stupid and ugly!!! And really really repulsive!!!" begged Bulma under her breath to herself. But with Saiyan sensitive hearing, everyone hear her perfectly. "Oh no," said Bardock. "She is more beautiful than any queen before her. But I personally believe you exceed her beauty. And not only that, but she is the sweetest, kindest, most good hearted Princess that Vegeta-sei has ever seen." This didn't sooth Bulma's emotions. "Great, just my luck." she whispered bitterly. Then all of a sudden they had come to a halt in front of some beautiful doors. Bulma would expected these to be the doors that lead into the throne room and into the hateful gaze of Vegeta with the woman she despised by his side. "Bulma, I know this will be hard for you, and I understand your pain. Just smile and speak only if they address you. That way we can get you outta there sooner, so you won't have to see them anymore than you have too."

"Thank you for considering my well being." she thanked him. "No problem." Then they opened the doors and entered the room. Vegeta had his back to them as he was discussing something to Trunks and Shenron. And by his side was a beautiful, beyond words that could comprehend beauty. She was breath taking. She had long cascading black like a raven hair, that fell down to her back like a waterfall.

She had soft, kind brown eyes. A gentle, angelic face and perfect yet powerful body. She wore a red, strapless dress that fell down to the floor and shaped her every curve of her body, nicely. She was a site to be seen. "Bulma!" cried Trunks happy to see her. "Trunks? Shenron? What are you two doin here?" she asked "Well we just got our new jobs." said Trunks. "And I get to work with you in the labs as me and Trunks will be Vegeta's royal advisors!" exclaimed Shenron.

"I'm on the other hand is asshole's personal guard and like Shen said, I am also his royal advisor. We're here because asshole over here said we can never see or associate with you ever again." It took every bit of Bulma's will power to hold her tongue. "Do not fear or be angry not to speak your mind." came the sweet voice behind them. Everyone turned to see Crystal looking straight at Bulma. "Lady Bulma, please, you should have every right to be angered by my future mate. He had no right to deny you your friends when it is you who will help save us all. Please don't hold your tongue on account I'm here. For, as I have said will help us with your services. I am for one grateful for your intelligents."

A crimson made it's way on Bulma's cheeks. Vegeta snorted at this display. "Look Woman, if you don't make weapons or useful inventions to aid us in the soon to be war for the universe against Frieza, we will hand you over to Frieza himself. I will be overruled by the council and they aren't too keen on keeping all of you here in secret and right under the nose of the tyrant himself, for they fear and which you are endangering all of our lives. So, just as long as you make things to aid us, they will be feeling secure, and let you stay here."

"Okay," replied Bardock, "We will keep that in mind. So we will be goin now." he said feeling Bulma's uneasiness. "We'll come too." said Shenron. "I hope we can become friends." said Crystal. Bulma felt sick from Crystal's kindness, especially since what her and Vegeta did on the trip here.

"Come." commanded Bardock as he pushed her out the door with Shenron and Trunks right behind them. Ratiz shook his head at the prince as he gave him "I can not even believe you!" look and followed them. Leaving Vegeta rage fully jealous and Crystal getting an idea what is goin on between everyone. "Thank you." replied Bulma to Bardock as they were far from the throne room and back safe and secure in the labs. "I'd say that was a lil too much for your back there and needed out."

AN: Hee hee, well look I got this plotline from someone who wrote this great work and altered it. I will not be taking credit for it, but I would like the person(s) to step forward and tell me so I may give credit where it is due. Also if you have ever seen Fruits Basket then you will notice I am gonna base Bardock off of Shigure. But nuff said about that.

B: Whoa! That was very interesting. Now onto the next chappie.

T: Mom, I wanna massage!

B: Oy vea! Coming! Gives T massage

DC: Eh screw you guys! I'm goin home!

A/People: YAY!!!!

DC: Screw you all bitches!!!

C'ya

Bulma

PS NOW here is your moment of ZEN!!!

SHUT **YOUR** STICKIN TRAP!!

-Skank

(Ben Stiller Show)

Shenron Say: Yep, that shit is funny!


	16. A Tainted Love

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 16

A Tainted Love

By

Bulma

T: Just read and don't be stupid.

All 4 of them returned to the labs. The meeting with Vegeta, of course as anyone could see, could've gone better. They sat down and decided to get to know each other a lil more. "Well I guess I will go first." stated Bardock as everyone was seated and ready to start understanding everyone. "My name is Bardock, I am head scientist of the technology department. I supply the planet what it needs for survival technology and invent things to help the empire. I also have 2 sons. Ratiz, whom you all have come accustom to and the other, sad to say, I do not know of his whereabouts. For he left for your planet the day after he was born." "And let me guess, his name was Kakarot, but in Earth name it is Goku?" replied Shenron.

"NANI?!?!" yelled Bulma and Trunks all at the same time. "Y-you mean Goku is your son!?!?!" asked Bulma in disbelief. "Yes he is. Why do you ask? Did you know of him or knew him?" asked Bardock. "He is my best friend. He saved my life and the lives of the Earth's numerous amounts of times!" exclaimed Bulma.

"But unfortunaly," continued Shenron, "He didn't get saved when the Earth was under attacked by Frieza's army." "And…I never knew him." whispered Bardock with a sadden tone in his voice. "Don't be sad. We can wish him, his family, and Earth back." replied Trunks as he tried to cheer everyone up from this drastic mood change in the air. "H-his family?" asked Bardock in even more disbelief, thinking he had not heard Trunks right.

"Yeah," continued Bulma, "His wife, Chichi, is one of my closest friends and they have such a sweet, cute lil boy named Gohan." "That would make you a grandpa, wouldn't it?" teased Ratiz. "And you an Uncle." teased Bulma back at Ratiz. Everyone laughed as the happy mood returned once more. "Wow!" said Bardock as they slowly calmed down.

"Well, who's next?" "I'll go." replied Shenron. "I'm Shenron. I'm originally half Dragon, but since I am in this form, I am half Dragon, half Saiyan. I come from these things called Dragonballs which were created by Namekians. If you collect all 7 of them, I appear and grant you 2 wishes. But some asshole wished me to be like this for then next 3 years of my immortal life. Now this guy was part of Frieza's army and he was such a chickensheits. And yeah, before anyone of you guys asks, I can grant wishes, but I have extraordinary healing and fighting powers/abilities."

"Cool." said Trunks "Okay, I guess my turn. I am originally 20 years from the future in a different timeline than this. I was set out to prevent a future similar to this. But worse. There are these 2 androids in my future, that was to go and kill Goku for saving everyone and eventually destroyed a thing called the Red Ribbon army, well…that didn't go so well cause in the end the Androids developed a mind of their own and was not bent on destroying mankind, starting by turning on their creator himself. But I guess Frieza beat them to the punch."

"Well…that really sucks." replied Bardock. "EH, I can't complain much." "Okay our blue haired goddess, your up next." flirted Ratiz. Bulma blushed a soft crimson on her cheeks and Trunks took every fiber in his being not to disembowel Ratiz at the very spot he sat and spread his innards all across the compound of the castle, starting with this room. "But, I all ready told you everything. I'm the heiress to a technology empire called Capsule Corporation, which was runned by my father, Dr. Briefs. I'm only a genius, there is nothing more to me."

"Except," interrupted Bardock, "That your fiery spirit and beauty would make a perfect mate for my son here." "DAD!!! QUIT PIMPIN ME!!! AND PRESSURING POOR LADY BULMA!!!" "All right Ratiz, let's hear something about yourself." asked Shenron trying to keep the peace because Bulma was trying to be friendly, Bardock was trying to pimp his son to Bulma, Ratiz was gonna kill his father for embarrassing him, Trunks was gonna kill them both for hitting on his Mom, and Shenron was caught in the middle of all the chaos. "Well, it's really sad. You all don't want to hear about it." "Oh please tell us Ratiz." insisted Bulma intrigued.

"Well, if you insist. I'm Vegeta's best friend and one of his royal guards. We grew up together and been in trouble since day 1 of our friendship. Well, the only problem is that I fell in love with the kindest, sweetest, and most beautiful of all the Saiyan women." "You mean…" asked Trunks in shock. "Yes, me and crystal, when we were younger we were planning on being mates. But that was before King Vegeta and her father, Blaze, stepped in and made the arrangement. She and I, our love still beats strong, but it seems the fates made us never meant to be as one. So much like you Lady Bulma, we will never end up with the one we truly love."

"Oh." she said quietly. "That's so sad, I-I never realized." "We were so sure Blaze killed our King, but unsure of his motives, So we needed to keep it on the low level. And if he did, then the arrangement is off." "Well, that's good!" cried Trunks with his hopes rising.

"Don't get too happy. Blaze is a very tricky man. He never slips up and by the time we find out if he did or didn't do it, it will be too late." "Oh" replied Trunks with his hopes fanishing before his very eyes.

B: Sorry short, but I've been good at keeping them long thus far.

Venus: Hey! I wanna a massage too!

S: No way! Me first!

T: How 'bout no. Not til' I am done!

B: He does have a point. So you 2 start fighting, and whoever is left standing will get the next massage.

Venus/S: Deal! fight

DC: Screw you assholes!!!

A: What happened to bitch?

DC: Eh too lazy!…bitch!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!

IF I can't hear or see you, your not really there!

-Homer Simpson( The Simpson's)

Shenron Say: NAH! NAH! NAH! NAH! NAH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!


	17. Stay Away

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 17

Stay Away

By

Bulma

T: Read

B: Trunks, you haveta say more than that!

T: Yeah Mom, but I gotta get some sleep

B: Oy vea!

It had been a couple of days since the meeting with Vegeta and Princess Crystal. Bulma had tried to keep her mind busy with being in Ratiz's company and Bardock making her work like non-stop. She was in his boot camp and time was crucial. Frieza could show up at any min. and kill them all. Vegeta wanted to be ready if that should happen.

Trunks had tried to keep his cool when Ratiz was flirting with Bulma. Though it wasn't easy, things weren't supposed to go like this. He should've been well on his way of being created and his Mom mated. But no, fate thought it would be funny to fuck with his mind at the moment.

But of course Shenron, being the person she was, gave him stuff to calm his ass down and threatened once more that if he interfered, she would be kicking his ass. So Trunks, with his incredible will power, kept his cool and tried not to look, otherwise Ratiz would be a dead man.

Now Bulma, Ratiz, and Bardock were all working together. Shenron was out training in the GR facility and Trunks was with Vegeta, training as usual. "Well, that's my plans on how to build a capsule." "Bulma, you're a genius!" exclaimed Ratiz. Bulma tried not to blush. "Well thank you. At least someone around here appreciates my intellect."

"Lady Bulma, you know you're the light of my life!" claimed Bardock. "Flattery won't save you, nor get you anywhere Dad." Then all 3 burst into laughter. But a knock at the doorway, made them come to an abrupt halt as they looked to see who was at the door. What they came to see was Princess Crystal at the doorway. They all bowed before her. "Oh, you don't have to do that that for me." she said kindly.

"You are too kind to us." said Bardock. " I came because I wanted to have a word with Lady Bulma here." "M-me?" Bulma squeaked, unsure of what to say or what Crystal wanted to talk to her about. "Yes, come! We shall all sit and discuss some things in your office." she proclaimed. "All right."

SO they all sat down to coffee in Bulma's lab office. "So, your royal highness, what brings you out of to our neck of the castle today?" asked Bardock. "Well, I just curious about Lady Bulma and the technology she has brought." "You wanted to see…me?" "Yes, but of course! Your very fascinating from what I hear. Or what Vegeta tells me." "Vegeta…talks about me to you?"

"Yes, but goin back on subject, as I said earlier when we first met, that I wanted to be friends. So do tell about what inventions you have come up with." "Well, we have come up with an undetecting shield for all the ships, um capsules, and an enproved Gravity Chamber/Room." "Wow, so what I have heard is true. Not only are you beautiful but beyond intelligent!"

"Um, sorry to interrupt your highness, but my beauty is common amongst your own." "You flatter me too much Lady Bulma." "Please, just call me Bulma your highness." "Then do me the honor of calling me just Crystal." "Deal." Bulma smiled. "And as I was saying before, you are the perfect combination of beauty and brains."

"Now, that I can't deny." "Yes, well, I was wondering if you'll grant me the pleasure of your company tonight for dinner." "Oh…I-I can't. I have to work late tonight." "But surely on of your scientist can handle a lil' bit of your work, can they not?" suggested Crystal. "She's right Bulma." added in Bardock. "But I can't. I don't have an escourt." "I will be more than happy to fill that spot, Lady Bulma." pipped in Ratiz. ("Great, I'm getting desperate here!") she thought in distress.

Bulma really didn't want to see Vegeta so soon. The pain of their arrival was much too painful for her as well as the fresh emotional wounds, have not yet begun to heal. "I don't have an outfit!" she cried out as her usual calm was not evident. "You may have one of mine. Come. Please, oh please say you will come! I not only ask as future queen," a pain hit Bulma fully in her troubled heart, "but as a friend." Bulma, putting on her mask, smiled and nodded yes. . "Come on! We are goin to get you dressed up!" she exclaimed excitedly as she pulled Bulma by the arm outta there.

6:00pm that night

Ratiz was supposed to pick Bulma up in the Queen's chambers, where Bulma had been the whole afternoon. Crystal had been making Bulma up. Bulma sat with Crystal as Bulma, in great detail, described the home she once came from, when there was a knock at the door, signaling that it was time to leave and that Ratiz was here.

Crystal opened it and led Ratiz in. When he gazed upon Bulma, his mouth literally dropped to the floor. Bulma wore a short, halter top,, backless, pure white dress, with a curled bun and lil strands hanging from the bun and shaping her face, as she also had lil make up, so her complexion was just angelic. She looked…radient and so full of life. "Wow, you look…good." Ratiz said as he finally recovered.

"GOOD!?!? She looks gorgous!" exclaimed Crystal. Ratiz has his Saiyan armor on. "Well, shall we?" asked Bulma, noticing Ratiz was still drooling after her. So she entwined her arm with his own. And all 3 left to go eat dinner. They entered the royal dining room. Bardock, his wife, Toran, Vegeta, Trunks, and Shenron were all ready present there.

Vegeta's eyes grew huge. He didn't expect Bulma to be here, much less looking so goddamn sexy as hell. But his shock quickly turned to fury, as he saw who she was accompanied by none other than his best friend, Ratiz. "Sorry we are late. We were waiting for Ratiz" excused Crystal, as she took a seat next to Vegeta. Ratiz sat next to her and Bulma next to him.

Vegeta completely ignored Bulma, as he talked to Bardock and Trunks. While everyone else talked to her and Crystal. To tell the truth or say the least, Bulma was bored outta her mind by the time the main course rolled around. Bulma finished and played the remains of her dinner. Trunks and Shenron both could sense her discomfort and was about to get her outta there, but Ratiz beat the them to the punch.

Ratiz leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You all right Lady Bulma?" "No, I just want to get outta here. This is really boring." "Come on, I know a much better and more fun place to be at." he whispered and then turned to Vegeta and Crystal. "Excuse us your royal highnesses. But Bulma and I would like to retire. We truly enjoyed your company tonight but we really do need to go to bed and get some things done in the labs, before the night is out." excused Ratiz.

"Wait." Vegeta demanded in a tone of voice that you could detect a hint of jealously and it left no room for argument. " I wish to speak to you alone Ratiz." "Go on ahead Bulma. I'll catch you soon up in the labs. No more than 15 min. all right?" he said with the sweetest of all smiles. Bulma returned the smile with one of her own. "All right, I will see you in the labs then." Then she had gotten up and left

Vegeta stood up . "My privet studies. Now." So he and Ratiz went to his study. As the door closed, Vegeta's hidden fury mask came off. "What the hell do you think you are doing with MY woman!" "Yours Vegeta? I think not. Last time I checked, you are to be mated to MY fience!"

Vegeta growled. "You stay away or I'll…" "You'll what? Beat me to a bloody pulp?! You just try it! But, I am assuring you right now it won't win Bulma's affections. She is no longer your concern anymore. You made that pretty clear when you dumped her. She was up for grabs."

Vegeta stayed silent. This was one battle he couldn't win. "You have my Woman, as I yours. We are at a standstill." "Just take my advice and move on. She is trying to. Every time you are even mentioned, you eat at her from the inside, starting with her heart. And you have no right to do that to her. Now, if you will please excuse me, I'm goin to go and take her out on the night of the town with yours truly." Vegeta growled. "Touch her and you die!"

" I thought I made it pretty clear. She is not your responsibility anymore. IF she fancy's me then, we will take it to the next level. You have your future mate and we're trying to move on." With that said, Ratiz left Vegeta to his thoughts.

B: Well, if you think that's news, wait til' the next chappie.

T/S: WRITE DAMN YOU!!!!

V: Woman, continue massaging!

B: I should be getting paid for this, oh well, at least you all are interested huh? My work is not done!

DV: Eh, don't know, don't care.

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!

Pray for insanity. That way you can get out of jail if you kill somebody

Shenron Say: that is soooo true!


	18. Passin OutAgain

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 18

Passin Out…Again

By

Bulma

B: Eh, I'm gonna take Trunks's idea and go chill. goes and separate hammock next to Trunks and chill

Ratiz got out of his formal clothing and into some causal ones. It was about time to show Bulma the life of Vegeta-sei. Not everyone on this planet we're complete jerks. And they were defiantly not primitive. They did have fun stuff. Like amusement parks and dance clubs like the ones on Earth. So he down to the labs. He found Bulma also out of her formal wear and into this sexy as hell outfit. She wore denim blue tube top and denim skirt with leather boots. "So, what else did you have in mind for tonight?"

Ratiz smirked. "Bulma, you've only been here for 2 days. I think it's time I showed you how to have some fun around here." "It would be my honor." she replied. So Ratiz picked her up and took her out on the night of the town.

2 Weeks Later!

It had been 2 weeks. Both her and Ratiz had been getting along great. They were the best of friends and were side by side in the labs with Bardock watching over them. Trunks on the other hand, had about enough of this lovey dovey shit between Ratiz and his Mom. It was down right sickening. He couldn't even look at the two. It make him feel sick to his stomach and make him want to puke along with gorging his eyes out.

He was at the end of his rope. If things continued to progress as they were, Bulma would end up with Ratiz instead of Vegeta. And well…that is not good. Then he wouldn't be born. Shenron notice this also and thought that now was the time to intervene. So she came up with a plan. But Trunks had to be the one to carry it out. Which he had no problem of doin it.

SO now we find him in the gravity room training really hard with Vegeta. "So, have you dodge punch seen Bulma?" as he kicked Vegeta in the stomach. "Why are you WHOA!" cried Vegeta as he dodged and energy ki blast. "asking me about that blasted Woman? She is none of my concern."

"Oh well, I hear that Ratiz is planning on asking her to be his mate." "NANI?!?!?!" Well Shenron's plan worked, because he deflected Trunks's burning attack and got his ass down to the labs to give Bulma and Ratiz a tongue lashing of their lives. "Well, that went well." said Shenron coming up from behind. "Well, what did you expect? Come on, I gotta see this." So they headed down to the labs so they wouldn't miss any of the action.

Bulma and Ratiz were working on blue prints for some weapons to help aid them in the war. This particular weapon was a paralyzing one. That when shot at someone, it would paralyze them up to 8 hours and they would be awake the entire time, not a pleasant experience. That is when…BOOM! The doors were thrown open. Everyone jumped up at the loud sound that startled them. "WOMAN!" yelled an enraged Vegeta. Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes as she got up and out of her new office, as she went to go find out, what his royal assness wanted from her.

"What is your problem!?!" she demanded. " I think you know why I am here!" "No, not really." "I didn't give you permission to go and be with someone!" "Permission!?! Wait, I have to have permission now to go out with someone!?! Vegeta since when?! You told me to move on! And that is what I am doin!" "I forbid it!" "You have no say" "I am the King! I can…SLAP!"

Bulma stuck him across the face, as her face was red with anguish and stared at him with slitted piercing blue eyes. Everything was silent. "How dare you!" she hissed, as she breathed heavily. Vegeta stared at her in shock. "YOU have no right over me! Not do you have nay say on who I can see or go out with! Last time I checked YOU dumped ME! Maybe you should take your own advice Vegeta. Move on. Because I am done crying over you and I am most certainly done waiting for you."

Then she turned as she started to walk away. Vegeta reached out and grabbed her arm and made her turn around. "LET ME GO! I HATE YOU!! I HATE…" but before she could finished her sentence she had passed out. He body gave in as her eyes dropped and she almost fell to the ground, if Vegeta hadn't been there to catch her. "What the hell did you do to her!!!???!!!!" yelled Trunks. Vegeta scoff as he handed Bulma to him and went to Ratiz's face as he appeared at the scene. "don't you ever go near her again!"

B: OOOOOh exciting! But what could this mean?

T: Well, don't sit there! Write!

B: I'm goin.

DC: Too lazy to care anymore!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!

Don't kill. Let the guns do it for you.

Shenron Say: Yeah, so go get a gun!


	19. He Must Never Know

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 19

He Can Never Know

By

Bulma

B: Ooh! Story too good!! Read and you'll get it…eventually!

"Bulma…Bulma, please. You need to get up." said a voice that sounded like Shenron. "Huh? W-what happened?" she asked as her blurriness went away and Shenron, Bardock, Ratiz, and Trunks came into view. "Bulma, you need to be awake for this. I didn't believe it myself. SO I had Shenron do the test twice to make sure." "Huh? What are you guys talking about?" she asked utterly and completely confused.

She sat up and propped against the pillows as she looked around. She was in a hospital bed, in a white room. "Bulma, this is goin to come as a shock to you and it will change your life forever." said Shenron. "So I need you to have an open mind about this and try to think calmly. Are you ready to hear what I have to say?" Bulma felt a dreaded feeling but nodded her head weakly at this statement, as she prepared for the worst. "Bulma, you are pregnant with Vegeta's child." Shenron said as she broke the ice to Bulma. "I-I'm what?" "Pregnant." stated Bardock clearly so she could not mistake it. Bulma then looked at them all and began to laugh. "You must all be joking! I can't be pregnant! It's been weeks since…Oh dear Kami. You guys can't be serious." she asked looking around.

No body smiled. All had serious looks on their features. Bulma shrunk back in the pillows and gripped her belly, in feeling of security. "All right, I want everyone out please. I think there are some things that me and a certain blue haired angel that we need to discuss." said Bardock smiling, trying to lighten up the mood. "I'll stay." came the voice of Trunks, amongst the group. "Trunks, I think it would be best…" began Bardock, but Bulma stopped interrupted him. "No, let him stay. I feel that you have something that you need to add?" she asked looking at him.

Trunks nodded yes. "Well Bulma, if that's what you wish." So everyone left except the trio. "Well Lady Bulma, you kinda put us in a pickle. But I think it would be best if our sire never found out about any of this. It would just complicate things." Bulma nodded in agreement. "your right." she agreed. "Considering the fact that he is supposed to be mated to Princess Crystal and have the rightful heir." she added.

"Well, we agreed on that part of the subject. Now I think you have about 3 choices. We can abort the child…" "NO!!!!" bellowed Trunks as Bulma gripped her belly more so. "Well, it would be best, that way the child wouldn't get in anyone's way and never know love." "I don't' care! I forbid it!" "Sorry Trunks. I know your passionate about this, but this decision is entirely up to Lady Bulma." "LIKE HELL SHE DOESN'T! THAT'S ME IN THERE! I'M THAT BABY!" he blurted out.

Vegeta!

He stormed to his study. He was furious with everyone and everything. He couldn't take how Bulma moved on and left him to pine after her. "Well I wont' allow her to make a fool outta me!" he stormed into his study. What he didn't expect was Blaze in his seat. "What the hell are you doing in my chair!" he seethed.

"My dear sire, I have just came to give you some news of what the council and I have discussed." "What would that be?!" snapped Vegeta. Blaze rose from the chair and went over to Vegeta. "That those 3 guests of yours." "Look, they are not causing harm and are helping. The lizard and the brat are helping me and are also helping in the labs. The brat has made so many improvements to our empire, within the last few short weeks. And the Woman has made so many weapons and defense devises, that we should have no problem with Frieza. Now your telling me that keeping them here is a bad idea. Are you out of your fucking mind!!! Get out of here before I kill you!!" "Sire, you will regret you decision!" cried Blaze as he stormed out the door. Vegeta flopped himself back in his chair. ("Woman, what the hell have you done to me?")

Bulma/Bardock/Trunks!

"What?" asked Bulma after a silence. "I shouldn't have said that." muttered Trunks. Then before either one of them could stop him, he burst out of the room. "Well, that's a new theory." Bulma fell against the pillows, exhaughted. "I don't believe this. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." "So…do you want to keep him?" "I don't have a choice do I? Though I would have kept the baby anyway." "No I guess you don't have a choice, but you do realize, this does complicate things worse than before. "I know, but he is worth it." "Ah, I can see you are all ready attached. I'll keep you here for the next few days." "Kay." she replied quietly. Then a knock came at the door.

"Come in," replied Bardock. "Lady Bulma, I have something to ask you." asked Ratiz as he came in and sat by her bed. He took her hand into his own and rubbed it gently. "Please hear me out before you answer me." "Okay, I am all ears." replied Bulma smiling sweetly. "Bulma, I may not be the best for you, but I promise I will never hurt you and I will treat your baby as my own. We're pretty good friends and I will tell Vegeta that the baby is mine, so he'll never know, when you go further along with the pregnancy."

Bulma looked down at her belly. The baby did need a father and Vegeta would never accept the baby as his. Plus, she didn't want him to feel a burden to Vegeta. He has done so much, yet so much emotional damage. Hell even a baby, which she'll haveta help grow up and nurture until he will be a real man. "Bulma." he said as he got on one knee and looked up to her, with honest and romantic eyes. "Will you be my mate?" "Yes." she breathed.

B: Uh-oh

T: NO! I DON'T WANT A PSYCO FOR A DAD!!!

V: WOMAN!!

S: Uh Bulma, I think your in trouble.

B: sarcastically No what was your first clue? Well I better get right to writing.

DC: UH whatever!!!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!

Save the trees! Wipe your ass with an owl!

Shenron Say: Now that is some fucked up shit, right her!!


	20. Trunks

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 20

Trunks

By

Bulma

B: Just read.

Well it had been a couple of hours since Bardock and Ratiz left. So she could get some sleep. "Get some sleep hon, and you too lil' guy." said Ratiz soothingly as he kissed her belly and then her cheek. Bulma smile and kissed him back as they had left. Now she laid against the pillows and bored outta her mind. She couldn't sleep at hall. Her mind was busy from the events that took part today.

She was especially wondering about Trunks and their last encounter. She was wondering if he truly was her future son. ("Well duh Bulma! OF course he is! I mean he sure in hell looks a lot like me and Vegeta! Why the hell hadn't I seen this before!") "ERRRR!" she growled in frustration. Then she looked at her belly and then so suddenly she poked it. But she then felt a weird sensation fill her and with being startled by the butterfly movement she screamed. Then all of a sudden the door burst down and almost swung clean off it's hinges as Trunks stood there with sword drawn and ready for battle expression on his face.

When he notice there was not immediate danger, he looked at Bulma. "What happened? What's wrong?" "Nothing, just my belly…did something weird." she said quietly, as she did not meet his gaze. This however did not go unnoticed from Trunks as he quietly shut the door and took a seat on the bed. "I guess I have some explaining to do, don't I?": Bulma didn't say anything. "Look, I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner that you and Vegeta were my parents. But I have to be sure I was goin to be born. Also this Vegeta/Crystal situation, I had no idea about, I think it was because of me coming here that the timeline fucked up, but there is nothing I can do, so I am sorry. The only thing I can say is, you can at least look forward to me being in the world. After all I am you son."

"Do you know of the engagement?" "What engagement?" asked Trunks. "That me and Ratiz are gonna get married." "NANI?!?!? ARE YOU CRAZY?!" "LOOK TRUNKS, VEGETA IS GONNA GET MARRIED AND THIS BABY WILL NEED A FATHER, SINCE HE MAY CAUSE COMPLICATIONS TO THE THRONE!! I AM SORRY YOU FEEL THAT WAY! BUT I CAN'T RAISE YOU ALONE! I AM JUST NOT THAT STRONG! OW!! OW!! OW!!!" she cried out in pain.

As she gripped her belly. Trunks eye's soften. "Go Trunks, if your just goin to yell at me, don't. God, my belly hurts. I want it to quit!" "Look, fighting isn't' getting us anywhere at this point." Then he gently pushed her back down on the bed and her hands away as he began to massage her belly. "I don't think Mini-me likes it when you are angry. So because of this, I want you to be careful, and while I am at it, I am gonna open the bond between you and Mini-me. On 3. 1...2...3..." ("Hello?") came a voice that filled Bulma's mind. "What the hell?!" "It's called a bond. It's the bond between you and Mini-me." "What do I call him?" "Baby Trunks." (B: Or B.Trunks for short.) "Oh." "Just use your mind to talk to him."

("Hi, are you B.Trunks?") ("UM, is that my name?") ("Yes") said Trunks. ("Um okay, who are you two?") ("I'm older version of you and you can call me Big Brofer.") ("Oh, okay") he replied unsure. ("And I am your Mommy. You can call me Mom or Mommy or Momma.") ("Mommy, I heard of those, are they nice?") ("I should think so. You are my son. I would never dream of hurting you.") ("Well you do seem nice. So what am I doing here anyway?") ("Um, we will tell you when you are a lil bit older.") interrupted Trunks.

("Kay, Big Brofer. Hey Big Brofer that do that thing again and Mommy, please don't get mad. I don't like powering up so much. It hurts a lot and I feel tired.") "Well you heard him Mom, no more getting upset and I do believe it is time you get to bed Missy." "But…but…I'm not tired." ("Too bad! You body is adapting to me and I'm tired. So go to sleep!") demanded the lil one. Trunks began to massaging her belly once more as Bulma slowly fell asleep. "Night' Mom, Mini-me, get some good rest you two." he whispered gently to them as he kissed her forehead and patted her belly gently. Then he left the room to go get some sleep of his own.

2 Days Later!

Bardock and Shenron checked her health. Ratiz and Trunks had not let Bulma out of their sites for even 2 seconds. They weren't that stupid. She'd get herself killed if everyone besides them found out about the child contained within her. Now Bulma was up and about working on a prototype for Vegeta to train with so he could have a challenge and no more trouble with Frieza's army when the time came.

"Eh-hem." cleared a voice from behind her. Bulma jumped a bit from being startled. "Chill Bulma, it's just me." comforted Ratiz. "You love taking 10 years of my life away from me don't you?" Ratiz just grinned goofy, just like Goku had done when he was sill alive. "You caught me." "No, I just know you too well. Now why are you bugging me?" "What? I can't just scare my mate-to-be with no excuse?" "I know you. What do you want and trust me, bribery as well as guilt trips won't work on me buddy! I get enough from this lil guy right here. So out with it, what do you want?" she said smiling as she put a hand on her belly.

("You've been good squirt?") asked Ratiz. ("Nope. I've been bad as I can be, Ratiz!") replied B.Trunks. B.Trunks was not too thrilled about Ratiz being his adoptive father, but it was better than having no father at all. Well beggars can't be choosers.

"Well, I'm giving you the heads up of me telling Vegeta about our engagement." Bulma shivered. "I can tell that this isn't gonna go down too well." "Aye, but what choice do we have? Well I am about to head over there now. Wish me luck." "Good luck. And please come back in one piece." "I'll need it and I can't guarantee on that promise. You know how Vegeta is." Bulma nodded. Then he left as she sighed. ("Momma, why are you so stressed?") asked the lil curious youngster.

("Just, your father isn't an easy one to deal with.") ("How bad can he be?") ("You have no idea. Just be happy. Mommy' s gonna get this prototype done and then we can go get some lunch. How does that sound?") ("YAY!!!") Bulma smiled kindly at her belly. "Bulma." came a kind and gentle voice from the doorway. Bulma turned to see the owner of the voice, as the person entered in and went to Bulma. "Crystal? What are you doin here? Shouldn't you be in a meeting?" asked Bulma confused. "Well, I heard that you just got out of the hospital and I had to come see you. How are you feeling?"

"Peachy. I'm just finishing up this prototype and then about to head for lunch." At the mention of this, B.Trunks made her stomach grumble. ("B.Trunks!!!") ("Sowwie, don't mention food. I'm all ready hungry as it is!") "Bulma…are you goin to tell Vegeta about his son?" asked Crystal outta the blue.

Bulma stared shocked at Crystal. She did a 180 on her and just asked it like it was the most ordinary thing to ask. "How did…?" "No need to explain." said Crystal interrupting. "It's a Saiyan thing. Let's just leave it at that. But, are you goin to tell him?" Bulma looked at her belly. "No," she said. "He needn't to know." "Well, if I were you, I would. He is after all the father and he has every right to know." "Now, how do you know that?" "Bulma all I had to do was put 22 together. You should see him even now, whenever he or someone mentions you. His expression changes. His face maybe the same, but his eyes tell all. They soften and a warm, only detected as love, is filled within his ice cold orbs that melts away. But my opinion stays the same. I won't tell him, but you should."

"I can't. My son is not the rightful heir and not only that but he will have him killed and automatically sent me to Frieza. It is better this way. Where we are both outta the way. Otherwise there would be problems." "Well, you do have a point and after all it is your choice. I can't make them for you. But anyway, you look hungry and I bet that lil' guy is starving as well. So lets get some food, hmmm?" "I don't know, I really need to get this done." ("Lil' guy, you hungry?") asked Crystal. ("YES!!! MOMMY, LISTEN TO THE NICE LADY AND DO WHAT SHE SAYS!!!!") begged B.Trunks. Bulma giggled. "All right, you both win. I will take a breather."

R/V

Ratiz found Vegeta in his study. He was working on some paper work for the planet. "What do you want?" demanded Vegeta as Ratiz knocked at the door and entered the room. He stood right before Vegeta himself, as Vegeta sat at the desk working and not bothering looking at Ratiz. "Bulma and I are goin to get mated 1 month from tomorrow." Vegeta looked up with an eye brow raised as he was very interested in this.

"And, she agreed to this?" "Yes." Vegeta sighed. Little did Ratiz know, Vegeta was gonna have a lil' chat with Bulma on that subject. "Very well. But I will speak to her, and let her tell me in person." Ratiz nodded. "Now leave, before I kill you." Then with one more bow, Ratiz left. But he couldn't help but fell that Vegeta was about to do something dumb and irrational that would fuck everything up.

B: That's it…well til next chappie.

T: I can't believe your really goin through with this.

S: Shocking isn't it

V: No, Woman, feed me! I'm hungry!

B: it's called a phone and phone book! Order take out! hands him items and they order Chinese take out.

DC: WOO HOO!!! CHINESE FOOD!!!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!!

I can show you the door. But only must walk through it.

-Morphious

(Matrix)

Shenron Say: Damn those cliffys!


	21. A Traitor In The Mist

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 21

A Traitor In The Mist

By

Bulma

B: Warning, Plot is gonna get thickening….big time. Read with caution!

It had been about 2 hours since they ate and while Bulma was finishing up the prototype, Crystal kept her company. It was until the stress of Bulma getting frustrated with the prototype not working, that Crystal thought now would be more than efficient time to go take a quick break. So both girls took a walk around the castle. "Wow, I still can't believe that your pregnant!" said Crystal happily. "Neither can I." ("Well believe it…Momma, I'm hungry again.") ("Your always hungry.") ("But…")

"**_WOMAN!!!!_**" bellowed a voice from the end of the hall, as they were taking a relaxing walk around the beautiful and majestic castle. Bulma's blood ran cold as her body froze up. Her eyes stared straight ahead at Vegeta as they fixed solely on him. ("Momma? What's wrong? Why are you scared?") asked B.Trunks worried. ("B.Trunks, please don't speak and suppress your ki. You Daddy is here and he is not happy.") ("Is he gonna hurt us?") he asked worried and she could feel him shiver in her womb. ("No, I won't let him. Now please do what I asked.") ("All right. But I am gonna tell Big Brofer.")

B.Trunks dropped his ki as Vegeta stormed toward them. "Crystal. Leave us NOW!" Crystal jumped. "Bulma, good luck." she said quietly as she made a hasty retreat. And as soon as she was out of ear shot, Vegeta rounded on Bulma. "Have you lost your mind?!?! Do you have any dignity or respect!?!?!"

"I take it your referring to me and Ratiz's engagement?" Vegeta growled. "Do you think this is some game?! That you think you can move on without me?!" "Vegeta, I am doin what you told me to do in the first place. You seem to be the only one who doesn't get it or understand!" "Woman, you don't want him do you?" "No, but he is the only chance at happiness or love…maybe it sounds like a load of shit to you, but it's not Vegeta. And what you did hurt. I can't stand the fact that you belong to another Woman." "I the same for you Woman!" "Then move on Vegeta! Take your advice and move on." Then before Vegeta could do anything, Bulma walked past him to go back and continue her work in the labs. Vegeta stared at the ground. "Bulma, I've tried. But the power you have over me, just won't let me be."

Blaze

For the last month, he had been watching Bulma closely. He could see that the Prince had truly fallen in love with her. But if he wanted to gain power, she and her friends needed to be taken out of the picture for good. He tried with the council, but most of them refused. Saying because of their talents, they were worth the trouble and refuse to hand them over. So Blaze was goin to do something about so low, lower than killing the king and putting his unsuspecting daughter in the marriage bed.

So while everyone was out of the labs for dinner that night, he snuck into Bulma' office and sent a message to the Ice-jin tyrant in Bulma's name.

_Master Frieza,_

_Please, I wish to help your empire. But the Saiyans refuse to let me go. Please come save me, my lord!_

_Sincerely,_

_Bulma Briefs_

Blaze smirked evilly at his dirty work as he sent it to Frieza. "Father?" came a confused voice from the doorway. The voice belonged to no one but his daughter. He looked up to see a puzzled look on Crystal's face. "What are you doin in Bulma's office?" "Nothing." "But…" she couldn't continue as he was in front of her. "Tell her I was here and I'll get rid of you like I did to that stupid bitch of a mother of yours!" With that threat in mind, he slapped her badly across the face. Crystal fell to the floor. "Pathetic!" she spat at her vulnerable form and walked off as he left a crying Crystal on the ground.

T: He's not very nice

B: Well, no he is not.

T: Continue?

B: Sounds like a plan.

DC: Piss off I don't own shit!!!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!

YA DIRTY MIC!!!

Shenron Say!: God bless you damn Irish folk!! I salute you!!!


	22. Banishment

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 22

Banishment

By

Bulma

T: Come on People!! Just read!! It can't be that hard!!!

It was evening as Bulma stared sleepily at her laptop in her office. "Ah!" she yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. ("Mommy, I'm tired! Let's get some sleep.") ("But Mommy has to get this done, otherwise a bad man will come and hurt us, Big Brofer, Aunty Shenron, and yes, even Daddy.") ("Oh…but please, can't this wait?!") ("Yes") came a different voice in her mind. ("Trunks, you know as well as I do that it can't wait!")

Trunks was waiting by the doorway as he came in. "Look, I will finish it. But Mini-me does need sleep. Come on now." "But…" was all she could say as Trunks, without hesitation, came over and scooped her up in his arms as he flew to her bedroom and opened the door with his hip as he entered the room.

V/C!

Vegeta had been comforting a very upset Crystal. He sense her ki flare and fall drastically. So he headed to the labs and sure enough, he found her on the floor with a bloody face and in tears. He could clearly see a nasty bruise from on the right side of her face. "What had done this to you!" he asked frantically as he gathered her in his arms and cradled her. He may not want her as his mate, but they had been friends since childhood. "My…my father. We got in an argument…" she couldn't say anymore as she broke down in hysteria. She was a wreak and who could blame her?

As for Vegeta, well, he was none to happy of the whole ordeal. You didn't think he was pissed. You KNEW he was pissed. Rageful even. So after he put her to bed, he and 2 of his best guards went to go hunt Blaze down. So while he waited in the throne room, every servant and guard were hunting Blaze down, which didn't take any more than 5 min.

Blaze was brought forth before Vegeta. "Sire, I humbly ask what is the meaning of this? What have I done wrong?" "You can cut the innocent act bullshit, you worthless piece of shit! You struck my future mate, which is a serious offense. OS as your punishment, you are no longer on MY council." "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!"

"Just did, and until further notice, you are under house arrest, til' I ask you more questions about my father's death." "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!!" "Is it? Take him before I have him killed!" Then Blaze was carried off. "THIS WON'T BE THE LAST YOU HEAR FROM ME!!! I'LL GET YOU!! DON'T YOU WORRY!!!!!"

Just then, a guard rushed in. "Sire, you have a visual message from Frieza himself. He is not happy either." "WHAT?!?! Show me the message now!!!" A screen popped up and an enraged Frieza appeared on the screen. "Oh Prince Vegeta, I am so glad to see you and I do believe you do have something of mine that belongs to me." "I have no idea what you are talking about?" "Don't play dumb with me you dirty lil Saiyan! I know you have that blue haired slut on you planet somewhere!!! I am coming to claim her in the next 2 hours, if you refuse to hand her over, I will get her personally and destroy your planet! Now get her or you all will suffer the consequences!" Then the screen went blank.

("Great!") he thought. ("What else can go wrong today?!?!") "Sire?" asked one of the guards. "You heard him. We will give him what he wants. Bring her here." he said in cold tone of voice.

T/S/V/Venus: WRITE!!!

B: oh boy, here we go again folks.

DC: Fuck off!!!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!

Proceed with caution. Bitch slapping session goin on inside.

Shenron Say: I'll take all ya bitches down!!!


	23. Get Rid Of Her

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 23

Get Rid Of Her

By

Bulma

T/B: Just read would ya!!

Trunks watched over them both as they slept. "Enjoy the sleep you 2. You guys earned it." he whispered. He could see that all of this stress was getting to Bulma. But, he would try to help prevent it. Trunks was about to go to sleep of his own in the chair, nowadays, he wouldn't trust anyone. He wanted to take extra care insuring his safety and of that of his Mother. That is when the door burst open and 2 guards stood there. Bulma shot up from the noise.

"Lady Bulma, I am afraid you have to come with us. The King has some important information to discuss with you." "Can't this wait?" asked Trunks. "I'm afraid not. He told us that she has to come now or it's our lives." "All right then," replied Bulma. So she got dressed and they all headed back down there less than 5 min. When they entered the Throne Room, everyone was present there. Vegeta had a grim look on his face. "Woman, I have some bad news." he stated as she entered and headed right for him.

"What is it?" she asked, she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her belly. "Frieza found you." "What?" she asked in disbelief. "Bulma, do you recognize this?" asked Bardock showing Bulma a copy of the message that was sent from her laptop's e-mail to Frieza. "I didn't do this. I was with you, Vegeta!" she stated in her defense. "What were you doing with her?" butted in Ratiz? "Nothing." ended the beginning the argument between Vegeta and Ratiz. "Then who did?" ask Bardock. "If she said she didn't do it, then she didn't do it!" said Trunks calmly but in his eyes you could see a Rageful storm brewing.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Frieza is on is way to come and get you." said Shenron. "NANI!?!?" cried out Trunks and Bulma. "Then what the hell are we gonna do?!?!" asked Bulma almost frantic, but manage to keep her cool as she thought of the baby. "Simple, we will give him what he wants." said Vegeta looking directly at her. "You can't be serious!" cried Shenron. But as everyone could plainly see, Vegeta was serious as serious could get. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! I WON'T LET YOU!!!" cried Trunks stepping in front of Bulma and protecting her." "It is out of my hands Brat. The council has decided and agreed with my judgment. She is leaving as of now. Believe me Brat, no harm will come to her."

"BULLSHIT!!!" yelled Shenron. "Over my dead body!!!" "No." came the calm voice of Bulma. She gently put a hand on Trunks's arm as he pulled out his sword and ready to fight and defend his mother to the death. Trunks looked at her surprise. "No Trunks, this is my battle and I will do what it takes to save all of you." she said, she tried to look happy and gave him a reassuring smile but her voice was a sad as the rain of Gohan's death so long ago. "Good" said Vegeta. "Ratiz and Nappa will accompany you." "NO! I don't care if you all disagree with me!! I will not let you do this!! I refuse!!" "Trunks, stop this." "No." "Please, I promise, I'll find another way to find you. Just let me do this." "But…"Bulma gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you, my son." she whispered quietly in her ear. Then she turned away from his safe embrace and was pulled b Nappa to the door., where she held her head up high as she faced her doom. "You asshole!" cried out Trunks looking at Vegeta with Rageful eyes. "I WILL KILL YOU!!!" "Trunks stop yelling!" cried Shenron afraid of what Trunks will do. "No, not this time! He has gone too far!!" "Brat, if you just relax for one second and listen to me! I have a plan that will end all of this."

Meanwhile with Crystal, she had woken up and heard what happened to her father. So she raced to his quarters. She entered her code and entered her father's chambers. She found her father sitting in his chair looking at her. "You stupid bitch. How could you do this to me?" "I didn't mean…" but he finished her sentence for her. "That I would not care? You foolish girl." he got up from his chair and began to walk across the room to her.

"What did you do to Bulma?" she asked with determination. He sneered at her display of boldness. Then before she could anticipate the next move, he had kneed her in the gut. "You filthy vermin! You don't get it do you?! She needed to be out of the picture so you could be queen!!!" "But Bulma is my friend! IF you did anything to her, you will regret it!!" "Regret it?" I don't think so. I sent a letter to Frieza. He'll be well on his way here to get her."

"So you were the one?!" "Yes, of course it was me! Who did you expect? And if you are wondering, Yes, I even killed the king! And I would've killed the Prince, but I would've been killed. So did the next best thing, I made you his mate to be. But it all doesn't matter now. You are all doomed. And I should've done this a long time ago, when I killed you mother!" he said as he pulled out a laser gun. "Y-you killed my mother?" "Yes and I loved how she pleaded and begged for her pathetic life!" "YOU MONSTER!!" Crystal rammed him in the middle as he fell. The weapon dropped from his hand and she picked it up . She had her finger on the trigger as she aimed it at her father's head at point blank range.

"Go ahead. Do it. You don't have the guts to. You are just as weak and stupid as your Mother, you lil bi…" BOOM! She shot him. His head exploded and flew in all directions as blood fell all over her and Crystal shook in shock. She thought she couldn't do it, but she actually did it. The man that abused her and kept her prisoner, was now dead. ("Bulma!") she thought frantically as reality hit her. ("I have to get to her! Both her and the baby lives are at stake!") Than without a second to lose, she raced to Vegeta's ki. But little did she know, she was all ready too late to save them.

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!

Hi, I'm chucky. Wanna play?

Shenron Say: Sure, why the hell not. You look like fun!


	24. YOU IDIOT!

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 24

YOU IDIOT!!!

By

Bulma

T: Just read. It is good for you.

"This had better be good! Because I am only but half a heartbeat away from getting her back!" "I'll explain on the ship! But we need to leave now, so follow me!" Vegeta then headed as everyone followed to his royal ship. As they headed fleets of ships were leaving the docking bay. And it was need not to be explained, Vegeta-sei was officially at war with Frieza. Then a loud panic voice called out to Vegeta from the crowds of people heading on ships.

"WAIT! VEGETA WAIT!" The group turned around to see Crystal running after them. "Crystal! What happened to you!?!?!" asked Vegeta looking at her. She was drenched in blood and she looked a mess as she smelled awful. "Do not worry about that now, where is Bulma?! She is in grave danger." "No, what is important is you? Are you all right?" asked Bardock. "Look, listen to me! It's about Bulma and my father!" "Come on, you can explain it to us, when we are on the ship." said Trunks as he wanted to get away from the crowd of panicking people. "He is right, now lets move." stated Vegeta before confusion settled in and fighting broke out and they all headed in the ship as the ship took off. They all went to a convenience room as they all say down. "Now tell me, why the hell are you covered in blood!?" demanded Vegeta worried as hell.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I must speak with Bulma." "I'm sorry, but you can't" said Bardock. "Why not?" asked Crystal, obvious confused of what happened moments ago in the Throne Room. "Because, he sent her off to her doom to Frieza." "NANI??! YOU DID WHAT?!?!" cried out Crystal. "I had to." was Vegeta's only excuse. "YOU STUPID, DUMB, IDOIT!! SHE'S PRENGATE YOU TWIT!!!" "W-what?" asked Vegeta all too confused of what he just heard. "You heard me. Her and…"

"No interrupted Trunks. "She is so gonna kill me for saying this, but at this point I don't give a flying fuck! She is with YOUR child and I am your future son. Good job Daddy, you might have killed the one person who ever gave a shit about you. So Papa, how does it fucking feel that you just screwed up not only my Mother's life, but inevitably mine as well?" he sneered down at him. About almost everyone in the room had their mouth literally on the ground. "Yes Fuckbag, I am that child in her belly!" Everyone then turned to Vegeta. Vegeta had his head bowed. "And this is how I repay them? By sending them off to their deaths?" He then looked up at Trunks with confusing eyes. "Then why is it, that I could not sense my child within her? And why did she not tell me?" he demanded.

"Because she felt that she would be burdening you with her troubles and that B.Trunks kept his ki hidden, so you wouldn't detect it because they feared on upon finding out about them, that you would kill the child and turn Bulma over to Frieza." said Shenron emotionless. "And thanks to you fuck bag she will most likely die." "Not nessicarelly Brat, I have a plan." "NO, wait before you all begin this great plan of yours, there is something that you should all know." said Crystal. "My father is dead."

"How?" asked Bardock shocked. Then they all looked at her outfit once more. "He…he was goin to kill me." she said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Don't cry Crystal. It was in self defense. You will be a hero to our people." "Am I?" "Yes." "Vegeta, there is more, he admitted to killing your father, my mother, and sending the note."

Then, unexpected, Vegeta broke out into a true happy smile. "Dad, what the hell are you smiling about?" asked Trunks. "Because Brat, now I can take the Woman as my mate!!! The engagement is off! YOU!" he cried as he pointed to a guard. "Hurray to Frieza's ship! I want to get to the Woman." "Right away sire!" Then the guard left. "Now, explain your plan?" asked Shenron and Vegeta did just that.

R/N/B/BT!

They walked to the ship. Bulma kept glancing at Nappa. "You don't like me very much, do you?" "NO." his tone was emotionless. "Why? I did nothing to you." "I believe you bewitched our future king. You made him soft. That is a weakness." "Well, you don't have to worry. He's cold and emotionless once again. So I guess the only ones who will get hurt is us."

"Uh?" asked Nappa new to this information. "Well, I might as well not hide it. Yes, I'm pregnant with Vegeta's child." "Nani? Does he know?" "No, he did not. And it's for the best anyway. He would just hurt us in the end and he would only have hated him. ("You never asked or told him.") ("I know enough about his background. He would.") ("Are we gonna really die?") ("Yes, But I'll be with you in heaven.") ("I don't want to die. I want to hug you and learn from Big Brofer how to fight.")

("I'm so sorry lil' one. But it looks like that won't happen. Try and be brave. I'll protect you with all I that I can.") ("I'll try…for you, I'll try.") Bulma held back the tears. She really was looking forward to having a baby. But it looked like it would never happen. The ship came into view and B.Trunks quieted. He, as Bulma, were troubled by all of this. They were gonna die, that was a fact. ("Goku, Mom, Dad, I am so sorry. I let all of you down. Don't worry, We will be coming to see you guys soon enough though.") she thought sadly.

Bulma bored the ship and sat down. She stared at the stars and Ratiz sat down beside her. "Beautiful aren't they?" he asked. "Yes, I wonder what my life will be like. Will I be able to see stars where I am in the afterlife. I hope that I do." "Bulma," Ratiz sighed. "We'll try to protect you the best that we can. Vegeta has a plan and it just might work."

"I hope so." ("Momma, tell me a story about PowPow. I know I will never know him, but maybe you can tell me something before I never really get the chance to see or hear about him.") ("Powpow?") ("I've decided to call him PowPow because every time he shoots something it goes Pow Pow.") ("And how did you know this?") ("I looked into your mind and read his. Don't worry he didn't suspect me.") ("Well all right. I will tell you a story of your PowPow. Long ago there was a planet called Earth. That was Mommy's planet and she her best friends there. Well one day…" she began to tell him a story as they headed to where Frieza ship was.

B: Sorry, no skit last time. I was really tired.

T: Look, we don't care. Now move it! I want to hear of what happens next.

B: All right, I'm goin

DC: What's with you people?! Read the damn first chappie!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!

HO HO HO!!! SANTA IS DOIN THE FORBIDDEN DANCE!!

-Mystery Science Theater 3000

Shenron Say: WOO HOO!!! PARTY!!!


	25. To Close For Comfort

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 25

To Close For Comfort

By

Bulma

B: Eh, read or don't

T: We really don't care

Frieza instructed that Bulma would be placed on Zarbon's ship. There she would wait for him to come and get her. So they got off their ship when it was safely in Zarbon's ship and there Zarbon was waiting for them. He had a devilish grin on his face. "Well, I guess I wasn't kidding when I said she was a looker." he smiled sadistically.

Bulma inwardly shuddered by the way he was looking at her. "Come." whispered Nappa. ("Momma no! Please! I'll be good! Don't let him hurt us! I will never do anything bad ever again! Please, I don't wanna pretend to be brave no more!") ("B.Trunks, be brave. I'll do everything I can to protect you. Just be brave for Mommy.") ("I am trying, and I am so scared!") ("I know sweetheart. But Mommy will not let him hurt you.") They followed behind Zarbon. Bulma felt so scared and nervous. They stepped in front of his quarters. "You two, leave us. We no longer need you assistance from here.")

Ratiz nodded and left, only to come back and stand in front of the door. Zarbon pulled her roughly by her arm and threw her in. Bulma looked around. There was a bed in the center of the room. Bulma was now beyond scared. She was all alone. Only by the mercy of this alien. Zarbon smiled evilly as he looked her up and down. Bulma tried not to cringe in fear as she kept a brave face on her features.

Zarbon came over and circled her as he was examining his prey. He had a sadistic smile on as he came to a stop in front of her. "How could a beauty like you, not get that monkey's attention?" "He is not a monkey. He is a Saiyan. And his name is King Vegeta of all Saiyans." she said staring at his eyes and such fire from her being angry. Zarbon laughed. "You stupid, pathetic, dense lil' whore."

Then to her utter horror, he drew his leg back and kicked her with such force in the middle of her stomach. ("MOMMY!!!") cried out the lil one in pure pain. Bulma fell to her knees as she gripped her stomach. ("NO! I don't want to lose you!!!") she cried as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Zarbon laughed as he reached down and pulled her up to him by her hair. "You stupid bitch! I am gonna have some fun with you and then give you to Frieza!"

Just then, the door burst down as Nappa and Ratiz burst through it. "You idiot! She is pregnant!!!" yelled Ratiz. Zarbon sadistic smile grew more. "Well, I can kill 2 birds with one stone now can't I? I'll take the bastard child from your womb and then rape you til you are nothing but an empty shell!" "NO!!!" cried Nappa as he lunged at Zarbon. Zarbon dropped Bulma at his feet and put a hole in Nappa's stomach. Nappa fell next to Bulma. "Oh Kami!" she whispered. Nappa smiled up at her.

"Lady Bulma, there is something you should know…I never thought you were weak. I always admired you. Please…take care of the unborn prince…" then with this said the life in his eyes blew out like a weak flame. "Nappa…" she cried. Zarbon snorted. "Good riddance! One last monkey to worry about. Now where were we? Oh yes…" he was about to reach down and pick Bulma up, but Ratiz stopped him. "Don't you touch her!" "Oh, I will do more than that monkey…" sneered Zarbon at the challenge.

T/S/C/V/Bardock

Trunks sense something was wrong. Then he realized what it was. "MOM!" he shouted. Everyone turned to see what Trunks was talking about. "Brat?" "Mom's hurt! Look, I am sorry but I have to go!" Then before anyone could stop him, held left. He instant transmission himself to where he caught Bulma's weaker than usual ki, when he got there.

It took every ounce of his will power not to throw up. Ratiz was on the ground, knocked out unconscious. Nappa was laying in his own blood dead. Bulma was getting the shit beat outta her by Zarbon, who had his back to him. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" yelled Trunks. Zarbon turned around to see Trunks livid. "Another one? Such trouble over a weak, stupid creature." "You. Are. Hurting. My. Mom. You. Ass. Is. Mine." "What are you goin to do about it, Hybrid?" "H-hybrid? OH THAT IS IT!!!" He powered up and then turn ss3. That's right people SS3!

Zarbon threw Bulma across the room like a rag doll. Trunks got in the way and caught her. He cradled her to his chest as he protected her with his arms. Bulma looked up at him with both black eyes and both had tears in them. She could barely talk as he could see she was beaten pretty bad. "I…think I am …losing him…" she grasp. ("Big…Brofer…help…") His voice was so weak and very faint. His ki was also close to death. "Don't you both give up on me. Be a fighter. I love you both too much for you both to leave me. Do don't leave me…" his last words were more of pleading than a demand.

"Are you done yet?" mocked Zarbon. Trunks looked up at him with piercing blue eyes full of hatred. He gently laid Bulma behind him, then he drew his sword. "You will not live to see another day or to hurt another thing."

Then before Zarbon could see, Trunks sliced him in half, then a million times more. Then blew his pieces to bits. And he was no more. He then raced over to Ratiz. "Ratiz damn you! Wake the hell up!!" he yelled. Ratiz slowly stirred. "Mmmm Trunks? What the hell are you doin here?"

"You need to take my Mom to the infirmary." "How?" "Don't ask questions, just do it! Watch over her til' me or Dad get back." Ratiz stood up and saw Bulma unconscious. "Oh no…" they both whispered. Trunks then picked her up and Ratiz put his hand on Trunks' shoulder as they teleported to the infirmary on Vegeta-sei.

"HELP!" yelled Trunks urgently. "My mom is hurt! We need your help right now!" "Right this way! Over to the tanks." came a nurse and she lead them to the healing tanks. "We got her, you go back to you father and save the future once again." said Ratiz. "Hai." said Trunks. "Mom hold on. You too Mini-me." he claimed as he placed a hand on her belly as he kissed her cheek. Then he went back to Vegeta.

T: Ooh, this is getting good! Mom what the hell are you doin?!?! Get to writing!!

S: Damn you Woman! WRITE!!

B: I'm goin! I'm goin! Shit peoples! Can't even take a coffee break

T: Coffee break over. Now move!

DC: Just go kill yourself by yourself!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!

I've seen gnats with better intelligents than you!

Shenron Say: You know gnats, Dude it's called the social skills. You might wanna go buy some. Cuz if a bug is your friend, then you got serious issues.


	26. End Of A Nightmare

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 26

The End Of The Nightmare

By

Bulma

R: Hi, I'm back and with a vengeance! Trunks made me go through rehab and well, that well that was the worst 28 days of my life. So I'll get to the point. Read and you may learn something…well not really, but I like to think that you would. Damnit…I need a smoke!

Trunks appeared on the ship. They were 5 min away from reaching Frieza's ship. "Trunks, what happened?" asked Shenron. Trunks stared Vegeta down with hatred in his eyes. "You are one lucky son of a bitch! You had better pray to Kami that both Mom and Mini-me lives, because if they don't. Frieza will be the least of your worries!" "Brat, what happened?" he asked. He didn't care if he sounded worried and that he was on the brink of killing everyone who caused pain to his Mate.

"Zarbon is what happened." "Zarbon?" asked Shenron. "Yeah, he beat her and may have killed them both. He was goin to rape her and kill Mini-me. He knocked Ratiz unconscious." "NOT RATIZ!" cried Crystal. "Don't worry, he's all right." Trunks' voice soften as he looked at her. She had changed out of her regular clothes and into some Saiyan armor for female Saiyans. "Although…Nappa is dead." "No…" everyone breathed. Vegeta of course was devastated. Not his father figure, long life friend. Nappa was gone. There was a heavy silence. Then Shenron asked a question. "What happened to Bulma and Zarbon?"

"When I got there Zarbon was beating them. Blood was everywhere. I think she was dying and I'm not sure about Mini-me." "No…" whispered Shenron. Trunks sat down. "And I just wanted to say is THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING GODDAMN FAULT!!!" he yelled at Vegeta. "IF YOU HADN'T AGREED TO HAND HER ASS OVER, NONE OF THIS SHIT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!! I MIGHT NOT LOST THEM, BUT BECAUSE OF YOU THEY ARE GONNA DIE!!"

Vegeta took his words with grace and dignity. Trunks was right, it was all his fucking fault. "Trunks, calm down." said a comforting voice of Bardock. "She is under care of my wife, Toran. And believe me when I say she never gives up on anything. Especially if it contains a mate and child. They'll live. Do not worry. As for what has happened is what's done is done and you can't change anything. And you should not hold his majesty accountable for any of this."

"Watch me." seethed Trunks bitterly. "No you can't." said Shenron. "He didn't' know and everyone makes mistakes. It's only natural." Trunks sighed angrily in frustration. "You take his side over mine. Great. Just peachy." "Trunks we are just as angry and just as frustrated as you. But anger along with pointing the blame won't get us anywhere. If you want to blame someone, blame Frieza. He is the one for all of this shit happening. Get him and never forget. He is the one who sent Zarbon to hurt both your mother and B.Trunks." said Crystal.

"She's right." replied Vegeta. Trunks nodded. Blaming his dad wouldn't solve anything. No matter how much it made him feel better. So he would direct all his pent up rage and get his revenge on Frieza. He owed Bulma and Mini-him that much. It didn't take them long til they reached the ship.

"Lower the undetectable shields." instructed Vegeta. Then the second they were down, the ship started being fired at from all directions. "Quick! Everyone grab on!" instructed Trunks. Everyone did so as they all went over to Frieza's ship. "Bardock, Shenron, and Crystal, I want you 3 to go and grab Frieza's scientific files. That way we can see what kind of technology we can improve or use. Dad and I are goin after Frieza. After you get all the files and what you can, head back to the ship on one of his escape pods. They are all around the place. Then go back to the ship and wait for us. Just give us less than 20 min." ordered Trunks

Then they all went their separate ways to complete the tasks given to them. Vegeta was determined to get back at Frieza for all the pain and suffering he had caused him, his Brat, and most importantly his future mate-to-be. He would regret for ever messing with this Saiyan.

They found Frieza's ki in his throne room. Trunks and Vegeta blew down the door. The room was pitch black but they could see Frieza just fine with their intense sharp Saiyan senses. (B: try saying that 3 times as fast. T: MOM! B: right right the story. Getting on with it.!) He was sitting in his chair facing the stars as he sipped on his wine. "So, the monkeys decide to fight against their master? You will all be severely punished for the revolt. And I will start with you two." he hissed amused at something in particular.

"That's not goin to happen Frieza! You are goin to die for trying to come after my Mom, you sick, twisted bastard!" yelled Trunks. "Oh…really?" Frieza turned around in his chair and looked at the two. The lights instantly came on. "You mean to tell me that, that soon to be my newly acquitted concubine is your Mother? So you're not only a hybrid, but a bastard child as well? What a disgrace! You're a waste of Kami given flesh and blood." sneered Frieza.

"Do not talk to my son that way! You have no right to judge. You will not survive to see another life you sick sadistic fucker!" yelled Vegeta. Trunks' eyes grew wide with shock and stared at his father in shock. He never expected him to acknowledge him, much less call him his son. Frieza laughed at this display. "Please Saiyan, this is your son? Oh this is precious. A big bad monkey mated with the weakest species ever in the entire universe!"

"You wanna make something of it?" demanded Trunks. "What are you goin to do about it? Your myth of a Super Saiyan won't help you. It'll never come to pass." both Trunks and Vegeta did identical smirks. "Lets do this Brat." "You got it old man." They began to power up. Both of them turned SS 2. Frieza jumped outta his seat and went behind it. "HOLY SHIT!! What the fook?!?" "If you think this is bad, we can go to much higher levels. But we want to end this quick. Even though you don't deserve it. But I would like to get back to my Mom." sneered Trunks sadistically at Frieza.

Vegeta could only smirk proudly at his son. Then they both flew up and an apart as each one went to opposite sides of the huge room and powered up to full. Frieza powered up and began to make a good size k. But he didn't have enough time as both Saiyans powered to full and gave their best attacks aimed directly at Frieza. "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!" "BURNING ATTACK!!!" Then the next thing Frieza knew was that he was standing before King Yamma and he was in server pain as he was sentenced to spend eternity in HFIL. Both Saiyans went back to normal level and landed on the ground beside each other. There was an awkward silence til Trunks broke it. "Ready to go back home to Mom?" he asked. Vegeta for the first time in ages let out a truly happy smile. "Brat, I've been waiting for so long to hear that question asked to me."

B: Well no that the threat is over, better get to B.Trunks and me

V: Your too cruel Woman!

Venus: Duh. Evil!

S: Do we need to recap him…again?

T: No and you better make it happy missy or you in BIG trouble!

B: Don't worry I plan to

DC: Go away. We don't want any!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!

17 and 18 want to just have fun. Problem is, they keep killing their friends.

Shenron Say: Eh, it's not their fault that the their friends are stupid enough to get in their way of not wanting the androids to kill them.


	27. Prophesy

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 27

Prophesy

"By

Bulma

T: Dude, critical moments! So just read and I'll come to ya!

B: Ditto of what he said.

It didn't take Shenron, Bardock, and Crystal long to find the scientific plans. They got them and got the hell outta there. They were not about to stick around for the fireworks. They weren't that stupid. Now they waited for Trunks and Vegeta to return. And as it turned out, they didn't have to wait long. They came back shortly. Not a single scratch on either of them.

"Well, what happened?" demanded Bardock. "We won." replied Trunks without any emotion in his voice. "Then, lets go home!" exclaimed Shenron smiling. "Yes, lets." agreed Crystal. "Then hold on." instructed Trunks. Vegeta stayed silent as he took a seat. He couldn't believe he was goin home to _his_ mate. Trunks teleported them back to Vegeta-sei. They opened the doors that lead into Vegeta's castle. When they got to the throne room, everyone of the advisors were arguing and bickering among themselves. As soon as the group entered, they all raced to greet them. "SIRE!" the leader cried in a panic. "The council wishes to discuss the Blaze and Frieza matter." "Not now." Vegeta said gruffly. "I am goin to see _my mate._" "Sire, your mate is right behind you." "No, Bulma is." "But…" "No, now shove it up your political loving asses and get the fuck outta my way. I am goin to her." "But sire…" "Maybe you didn't hear me correctly. Get the fuck outta my way or something unpleasant will happen to you." "Vegeta, you will go and see Bulma in a few min." said Shenron. " I think you have a few things that need to be discussed." "Fine." he growled. "But, it will be one hell of the shortest meetings they have ever seen."

Then he headed with his advisors behind in toe. Then Bardock turned to Crystal with the documents. "Take those to the labs." he instructed. "Sure." she said. "All right, we are gonna go and check up on my Mom." said Trunks. Then they left on their separate ways.

Bulma

Toran made Ratiz go to the waiting room while she treated Bulma. She got Bulma out of the tanks and began to heal her. As it seemed Bulma would be fine, but however, the child may not. "Hang in there dear prince. With every second you live, makes your hope and chances more to survive. Besides I know a young mother would be devastated if you should go." she whispered softly to the belly of Bulma.

So now she sat by Bulma's side. "I hope that they'll be okay. Then Bulma began to stir. "Bulma!" she cried. "Owie. Not so loud." she moaned. "Bulma, please wake up and listen closely." Bulma slowly opened her eyes and stared at Toran. "Hey, are you Bardock's wife?" "Yes I am. But that is not important. What is important is your son." Bulma gripped her belly. "Wh-what about?" she asked. "You will live, but him, I am not so sure. But every second he breathes gives hope that he will make it. And I believe he will because of the prophesy will ensure he will live." "What prophesy?" she asked. "I was told that our future King will mate to a blue haired angel and they will produce a son that will be the strongest in the universe and save us all. And the fact that he will go beyond a Super Saiyan."

Bulma smiled sadly. " I don't want to lose him." "You won't, because you and him are part of that prophesy." "Can…I talk to him?" "I suppose, but don't expect to much." "I'll…try not to get my hopes up." ("Baby?") ("M…mommy?") he cried weakly. Tears welled up in Bulma's eyes. She wanted to cry so badly. This may as well be the last time she'll be able to hear his sweet lil' voice.

("Mommy, I hurt all over. I feel so weak. Am…I goin to die?") ("I don't know.") ("Do you want me to?") (No, of course not! I love you and I don't want you to go!") ("I love you to Mommy.") ("Well get some rest then.") ("No, where are we? I thought Big Brofer was with us?") ("He was. But I don't know where he is. But we are safe and sound back on Vegeta-sei.") ("That is good…ow…") he cried weakly. (What's wrong?") she asked worried. ("I…I don't feel so good. Mommy, I don't think I am gonna make it. I love you, even if I never see you or Big Brofer or even PowPow. I just want you to know, I love you.")

("NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!!") Bulma cried as she felt his voice fade and a painful dead feeling in her stomach. Then oh so suddenly the door to her room burst down and Trunks along with Shenron came through. "TRUNKS!" she cried. But he ignored her as he came up and place a hand on Bulma's stomach. ("Mini-me, don' you even think about it. Your not goin anywhere! Well, not for a while at least.") There was a silence still.

So Trunks then in turn made some of his energy go to his smaller self. The glow encircled her belly then slowly the glow faded and Trunks removed his hand. ("There, you are healed. And I want no more nonsense or talk to dying, you hear?") ("Hai Big Brofer. I feel much better now.") he replied happily and so full of life. "Trunks…what did you do?" she asked full of worry. "Do not worry Mom. I just gave him some of my energy to live and build strength on. But of course there are two side effects." said Trunks. "What's that?" asked Toran. "Well first, he'll be even stronger than before…" a loud rumbling interrupted the conversation and everyone laughed as the sound came from Bulma's belly.

("Momma! I am hungry!!") "He'll have major hunger pains." "I figured as much." said Shenron "Now come on. She'll need some food belly rumbled and very soon." said Toran laughing.

B: Well that is it. What will happen in future chappies?

S: Who knows?

T: And you stopped writing because…?

B: All right I am goin!

T: Good.

DC: Read other disclaimers I am too damn tired!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!

It's all fun and games til someone loses and eye… and then it is hilarious!

Shenron Say: Yep, you got that right.


	28. Baby Trunks

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 28

Baby Trunks

By

Bulma

R: HA! I AM BACK!!!

T: How the hell did you get back?

R: Snuck in

T: Well now you can sneak your way out.

R: But…but…T throws R out.

Vegeta

He was true to his word. That was one hell of a short meeting. And within the short 5 min. he told them (his advisors) that if they didn't like Bulma being his mate-to-be, they could go all to hell for all he cared. She had made more than her share of being worthy. Then what really got them goin is that they just found out that she was with child and that's when an uproar broke out.

But Crystal took care of it as she sent Vegeta to go see to Bulma. There was much to discuss since Vegeta had sent tradition and old religion out the fuckin window like that. So Vegeta headed for the Castle's infirmary. He walked up to a special room where Bulma and his unborn child was kept.

He sighed. Truth be told, he was scared as hell and if memory served him well she might be more than a little more than sore from him sending her off to her doom and endangering the life of his unborn son. ("I hope that she still…loves me.") he thought sadly. So he summoned up his courage and opened the door. They all were sitting around her as they ate.

Bulma looked up at Vegeta. She shrunk back into the pillows. She felt so scared. "Great, what did I do now?" she asked as she couldn't help but have fear in her voice. They could see a twinge of pain and guilt in Vegeta's eyes for a split second, but then his icicy wall were put up once more. Trunks could sense Bulma's discomfort. But this was something that needed to be discussed in private. "All right guys, we need to go." he finally said. Bulma looked at him with her eyes pleading and begging for him not to abandon her in her time of most need. He smiled kindly down at her.

Then he squeezed her hand in reassurance and comfort. ("It'll be all right. IF he tries anything, I'll be right outside the door.") ("Trunks please. Don't…") ("You'll be fine.") Then he got up and Shenron gave Bulma a reassuring smile as they left. As Toran was leaving she stopped in front of Vegeta. "If you upset her in any way, shape, or form, I swear I'll come in and pop yo side yo head. Do you understand me? Heed my warning." she threatened.

Then without him able to have time to respond to that one, she left by closing the door with a soft click. This left the two alone. Vegeta just stared at Bulma's eyes as she the same. Only her eyes were filled with fear of what he might do to her and the unborn baby. They stayed like that for seemed like years but in reality only seconds. Then before she could see what he was about to happen next, he reached up and she deeply kissing her as she returned the kiss. Finally they pulled apart. He looked deeply into her eyes once more and this time he saw confusion.

"Why?" she asked "What about Crystal? I…you belong to her." she turned her head away from him eyes. "Bullshit." he whispered. "She is not my mate. You are." he said as he made her look at him and they never stopped looking into each other's eyes. His eyes offered the world to Bulma if she only asked. She saw things that she was more than sure no one has ever seen before. "But what will the council much less than the planet think?" she asked. Vegeta let a smirk graced his features and a chuckle escape his throat. "Fuck them all. If they have a problem, they can all shove it up their asses." Bulma let out a giggle and a small smile. "Now, why didn't you tell me you were with child?" he then asked seriously.

Bulma blushed in shame and she had to look away from him. But Vegeta wouldn't have it. He wanted her to look at him and wanted her to tell him herself why she had done so. "Bulma, understand this. It doesn't matter what the circumstances are, was, or were, I would never, ever deny my blood. For he is half you too. And I would or could **_Never_** hate anything that has something that has you in it." Tears threatened to fall from her blue, endless orbs. This was comfort and words she needed to hear all along and Vegeta was the only one to give it to her.

She, inexpertly, pulled him into a tight hug and just cried on his shoulder. "Vegeta, you have no idea how much the true meaning of those words meant to me." she sobbed. Then once again, Vegeta pulled her away to make her look at him. "Bulma, I do believe I do. I believe you needed to hear that from me for a long, long time." He then wiped her tears with his thumb and in return she smiled warmly up at him. "Here," she said taking his hand into her own and guiding it til it rests upon her slightly swollen belly. "Talk with him with the bond." she said soothingly. ("Mommy, who is this?") asked the lil' one. ("Baby, I want you to meet someone.")

("Huh? Who?") ("So, you're the Mini-Brat.") stated Vegeta in awe. ("Who are you?") ("I am the King of Vegeta-sei or your father.") ("Huh?") ("Dad?") ("Uh…what's that?") ("Powpow") Bulma said gently. ("Powpow?") asked Vegeta giving her belly and Bulma a weird look. ("POWPOW!!! IT'S REALLY YOU!! I KNEW I'D GET TO MEET YOU!! I KNEW IT!!") he cried out happily. ("Wait? Does this mean Papa Ratiz won't be my step dad anymore?") he asked. Vegeta snorted at the comment. ("Hell no! that freak couldn't replace me. I promise, I will be here for you my son. I am your father forever.")

Bulma smiled. She had fully expected Vegeta to reject his son. But here, here he was not only accepting and acknowledging him but actually acting like a kid that got double the Christmas and Chanukah presents for the rest of his life. As for Trunks, he had his ear pressed to the door as he listened in and through the bond connection. He was very please of how the things were goin'. Finally, everything was goin coming together as it should be.

As for Crystal, she was finishing up with all the questions that the council had for her. Finally, the last one left the room. "Whew! They are finally gone!" she cried out exhaughted. Then she fell into a comfy chair and closed her eyes as she rubbed her temple to get rid of the pain. Then all of a sudden, she felt she felt someone giving her a massage. "Mmm, you are a god." "I like the way you are calling me that." said the voice of Ratiz behind her. "She jumped out of her chair, unaware that it was Ratiz. The she turned around and saw him smiling amused at her.

"I didn't know you were here? What are you doin here anyway?" she asked suspiciously. "I heard that your single again." "Yeah, and what of it?" she asked with humor in the her voice. "Well, since the threat is over and I was wondering if we could got get a bite to eat." Crystal stood up and smiled. "I don't know. I better check with my Fiancé." Then she pulled him into a deep, passionate, long lasting kiss. As they parted, they both walked hand in hand to go get some food.

B: Awww, that is soooo sweet!

T: Enough all ready with the mushy stuff! I want to see some ass kicking action!

Venus: All in due time.

S: But we want to know now!!!

B: All right! Quit yer bitchin! I'm goin!

DC: What's with you people anyway? Ask me if I care? GO AHEAD!! ASKE ME!!

A: Do you care?  
DC: HELL NO!!! Laughs hysterically!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!

Kanechiwa Bitches!!

Shenron Say: Chappelle show kicks ass!!


	29. Wedding Day

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 29

Wedding Day

By

Bulma

T: God, I have seriously have to get some guards to keep that bitch out!

R: I will still find a way in.

T: AH!! WHY MUST YOU PLAUGE ME!!!

R:…Cuz it is fun

T:………………………….OUT!!!!

It had been a couple of days since the entire universe had gotten their freedom from the evil tyrant. Bulma had gotten out of the infirmary against everyone's judgment. All except Shenron, who thought it a bad idea. But she had said that she was more than find and Bulma was more than grateful for a friend like her. But during those 2 days, Vegeta and Trunks never left her side. Even when she tempted them with an upgrade in the GR if they would let her walk around for a few min.

But of course, Trunks and Vegeta had stronger will power than her own and resisted. They would smile and tell her that bribery would not work on them and then it was time for a nap. Of course, the second that had left the room, she would get right back up again. But now Shenron or Trunks would watch over her, since they one day saw her in her plan of action. But Vegeta told her, that if she rested and got fully recovered, they would make the plans for the ceremony and they would get married. SO every time Bulma misbehaved, Trunks would threatened to tell Vegeta.

So Bulma was at a loss and had no choice but to be good and listen to everyone, including the small, curious youngster in her belly. Now, speaking of which, B.Trunks and Vegeta had gotten very close. Vegeta wanted to make up for lost time and he understood why Bulma did what she had did. He did not hold her accountable for anything.

Now, we find Bulma in a beautiful, strapless wedding gown with red roses. But Shenron, Crystal, and Toran were there as her bridesmaids. Ratiz and Trunks were Vegeta's groom men. Only Trunks would be his best man. "Oh, I am sooo nervous!" cried Bulma as she paced and felt butterflies in her belly.

"Bulma, just breathe. Everything is goin to be fine. Just stop pacing and relax. Go with the flow." commented Shenron as she made Bulma sit down. ("Mommy, why are you so nervous? It's not like it's anything special.") ("Oh, but that is where you are wrong lil' one.") replied Crystal. ("How so?") ("Well, this is the joining of your parents. Not only that, but she will become the new Queen of your planet.") ("So? I bet there are worse stuff out there that we could be worrying about than this.") countered the lil' one in defense. Bulma just smiled and shook her head. ("B.Trunks, I will teach this to you and other stuff like this when you are much older.")

("But…but…I WANNA KNOW NOW!!!") he whined. ("You'll understand when you are older.") "Hey guys, it's about to start. Oh Mom, looking good." Teased Trunks as he gave her a reassuring wink. "Yes, well, she should be considering herself lucky. She is very fortunate that Vegeta would be letting her have the white dress and the exchange of rings. When she should be wearing the royal wedding outfit!" claimed Toran. "Yes, but I don't' think Mom would be that comfortable wearing revealing outfits on her wedding day. Dad may end up killing everyone, just by looking at her. And I don't know about you guys but I don't wanna see my Mom in that. And she should right now be bed ridden."

"Why is that?" asked Shenron. "Because with her walking around like this, there has to be a lot of weight on her and Mini-me could get hurt." stating Trunks matter-o-factly. "Well, good thing I am not. Otherwise this whole place would be all me raising hell to get out the extra energy." said Bulma humorously. "Well, laugh all you want now. But you won't be laughing long." snickered Shenron.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Bulma eyeing both Trunks and Shenron. "No time to answer that. You need to get out there. Your all ready late as it is." interrupted Toran. So one by one they filed out of the room to go get this thing done and over with.

Later!

Bulma sat at the head of the table, side by Vegeta. She touched her neck lightly where Vegeta had marked her. She thought it was goin to hurt like hell, but quiet in fact it was the opposite. It was quiet pleasurable. And she had realized she had done the same to him. And so they had been celebrating the entire day away. She, for the first time, sat down completely exhaughted.

Bulma yawned and turned to look at the clock. It was way past 1 in the morning. ("Mommy,") came a tired voice. ("Yes sweetheart?") ("Can we go to bed now? I am really tired.") his voice was sleepy and very faint. ("I am sorry honey, but Mommy has to wait til all the people leave.") ("But I am tired! I'll crwy!") he threatened as you could hear lil' sobs in this words. Bulma groaned. ("Please don't honey. Mommy all ready has a headache.") "Woman, I think it's time of bed." he said as he looked at her. She looked so wary and tired. "But I'm not tired." Vegeta let out a snort of amusement. "Bullshit." "But the people…" she trailed off.

"They will all understand. Besides, the Brat told me to put you to bed." he said all knowingly. "Damn you Trunks!" she whispered under her breath. ("Thanks Big Brofer!") B.Trunks said to Trunks gratefully. ("No problem Mini-me. Just try and get some sleep.") ("Kay.") "Now come on Woman." then before she could struggle, Vegeta had her up in his arms and cradled her to him as he flew off to their bedroom. Then upon entering their chambers, he made her change into some bed clothes.

After they had gotten ready, he crawled into bed with her. He pulled her to him as he spooned her and tucked them in. "Do I haveta sleep?" she whined. "Yes." he smirked devilishly as eh kissed her neck. "Now go to sleep little ones." Vegeta snaked a gentle hand around her belly and pulled her to him more. Then they soon fell asleep, while Trunks, Shenron, and the rest party til' late into the early hours of the morning.

B: Awww, now a new plot will come up pretty soon.

T: Does anything bad happen?

S: What kind of a question is that? Of course bad shit will happen! It creates plot dumbass!

T: I can still hope can't I?

B: Yeah, but it isn't gonna change my mind!

DC: Yeah. Yeah. I don't own shit!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!

Black guy: Lincoln fucked up!

Dave Chappelle: No, white folks in general fucked up. Shhh, here they come!

Shenron Say: Stupid freshmen, when will they learn!

AN: Oh and by the way, if any of you guys reading my story really wants to help me out. Can you please sigh up for Neopets, so I can get a paintbrush. I am trying to get this baby paintbrush for like 3 years and still can't get it. So if you want to help, just type this in and hopefully after like 10 people sign up then I get my paintbrush. Also not only that but I will continue to add more stories. Deal. Eh, I shouldn't bribe you guys. I hate that, but that would make the best cristmaskah gift ever!!! Well do what you can. I appreciate all the reviews, Especially Zicke and others. It seemed Zicke has been writing the most and I thank you! Well I am off. Lots to write to Zicke. Also Zicke if you are reading, I would like to send you an e-mail so send your e-mail to me. Mine is . Well laters people and here is the ?usernamebulmachick05  


Well thanks!

-Bulma

(The management!)


	30. You Ain't Got 9 Months

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 30

You Ain't Got 9 Months

By

Bulma

T: Gods, I don't know what the hell I did to piss Kami off, but damn! He got issues for sending me this shit!

R: I know what you mean

T: That's probably why he sent you

R: So?

T: Just sayin'

Bulma, for a couple of weeks, had been kicking back in the labs. Even though, she was one month pregnant, she was going to continue working in the labs til the time came. Hell, she had 8 months! So she was going to make the most of it before she became "Mommy." B.Trunks and Trunks on the other hand thought more differently than Bulma.

She was not going to be like this much longer. Now, today she was taking a break from the labs by wondering around in the gardens, as she looked at the beauty and serenity of the waterfalls. Shenron convinced her that she needed to get out of her laptop and into some fresh air. B.Trunks, who was bored outta his mind, was more than willingly to go for the idea. So she sat by one of the small pools created by the waterfalls and looked at her reflection. ("Wish you could see this place lil' one.") she said to him as she admired the beauty. ("I can. I am seeing through your eyes. But, I have to say that the ballroom is much better and prettier.") ("Hmmm, wanna go visit that now?") ("Please?") he asked. ("All right.") she smiled and headed down to the ballroom in the castle.

Bulma entered the ballroom. It was a golden, jaded luscious room. It was gravity less and waterfalls all over. It looked like a tropical jungle by the waterfall drinking pool. It was beautiful beyond words. Nothing could describe it's power or tranquility of it's majesty. ("Ah, now this is more like it!") giggled B.Trunks. ("Your nuts! I think you get that from your Grandma.") teased Bulma.

Than all of a sudden, a sadness washed over Bulma. She, all this time had forgotten about home, her family, Goku, and yes, even Yamcha. If they could only see all of this and what has happened now. They all would be rollin in their graves. And what would her parents and Goku say? Hell, just the news of being Vegeta's mate, Trunks my future son, and me being pregnant, would send them all over the edge and make life rather difficult for her. ("Momma, why are you so sad?") asked the lil' one. ("It's nothing to be concerned about, lil' one.")

("Too late. I read your mind. So who is Goku and Yamcha?") he asked curiously. ("Um…no one.") "You'll find out soon enough." came a voice from behind. "Trunks!" Bulma cried as he had startled her. He had a small smile plastered on his face. "What are you 2 up to?" he asked. "Me? Why you ask? And don't you hide from me Trunks Vegeta Briefs. No spill. What are you hiding?" she demanded. "What? I'm just glad to see you." "Are you sure?" "Yea." "And aren't you supposed to be doing something?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, making sure you don't get into too much trouble." "I'm not." ("Big Brofer, ground Mommy from work.. That is all she does! It is really boring!" he whined. "Is not!" Bulma cried as she defended herself. ("Mommy, if you don't quit, I am gonna kick you!") "Oh like that is gonna hurt! You have 8 months before I can even feel it buddy boy!" she mocked. ("Oh, believe what you want to.") he said knowingly.

Then B.Trunks began to power up. Bulma felt a painful feeling overcome her body. "OMG!" she cried out in pain. Then with not even 1/32 of his power he kicked her. Bulma felt like she got the wind knocked outta her, as she felt her knees buckle underneath her and she began to fall. "Ow…" she wheezed. ("B.Trunks! That wasn't very nice!") said Trunks in that tone that basically said that B.Trunks was in trouble and he better say Sowwie.

("Sorry Mommy, guess I don't know my own strength.") he giggled nervously. ("It's okay. I didn't know you were that strong. Gods, I hate to be me when we are 8 months into this stuff.") Bulma cringed at the thought. Her only reaction was Trunks' nervous laughter as he looked away and helped her up. "Trunks, why don't I like that laugh?" she asked fearfully. "Well…um you don't exactly have about 8 months…more like…3 or less." he mumbled under his breath. "NANI?!?! HOLY SHIT!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!! DEAR SWEET KAMI!! 3 MONTHS! I WON'T BE READY IN TIME!!! OMG!!!" she cried out in shock. "I HAVE SO MUCH SHIT I HAVE TO DO!!! GREAT!! I CAN'T BELIEVE…oooh that feels good."

Trunks had massaged her shoulders in order to calm his very hysterical mother. He knew from the second of when he revealed the information what her immediate reaction would be. So he made sure he was more than fully prepared to calm her down and this was one of the many ways to. "Shhh, it's okay Mom. Just you need to calm down. It's all gonna be okay." he soothed. "This is why you have me and Shenron."

Bulma tried to get her few cents in this, but Trunks cut her off. "Just relax. We have everything under control. You will have to be a Mommy sooner than you expected. ("Don't worry Mommy, everything will be fine.") "Now come on. We need to go and we are late all ready as it is." said Trunks as he stopped the massage. Bulma looked at him confused. "Late for what? Where do I need to be?" she asked.

"Well, we need to get you, your check up and to give you and ultrasound. ("What's that?") asked the curious youngster. " You will see Mini-me, but we need to go now." said Trunks. Bulma just crossed her arms and pouted. "BUT I DON'T WANNA!" she cried. ("Mini-me, you have seriously gotta stop fuckin with Mom's hormones.") ("But it's soooo much fun!") "Trunks I don't wanna go and you can't make me!" exclaimed Bulma as she interrupted the conversation and stuck her tongue at him. "Oh…really?" he said slyly with his eyebrow raised as he rose to her challenge. Then without hesitation, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the infirmary. Bulma tried to struggle, but it was only in vain. They arrived and Shenron was waiting impatiently. "Trunks, it doesn't take an hour to go and find your Mom."

"Shen, when you are dealing with mega mood swings form a pregnant mother, it will take a bit longer to con her into coming." "I am not that complicated!" cried Bulma as she defended her side. Trunks and Shenron looked at her curious for a few min. and then busted out laughing. "Mom, you are funny. But seriously, you need to take control of Mini-me. He likes to mess with your emotions. Now come on and lie down." "But I don't want…" She didn't finish as Trunks gently put her down.

"Trunks, let me up." "Look Bulma, just lay still and relax. Besides, you will get to see B.Trunks." Bulma sighed. No way would she be getting outta this. So they revealed her belly and got the ultrasound ready. The ultrasound machine would come in color on screen and was 3D as well. "Well, there he is." commented Shenron. "Say Hi Mini-me." laughed Trunks as he saw him training with his tail. He stopped, looked at the camera, and waved as a big smile came upon his face. ("Hi Mommy!!!") he cried happily.

Bulma felt her heart melt. "He's soooo cute!" she giggled. Both Trunks' rolled their eyes and Shenron just laughed. "Yep, there is no doubt about it. Trunks is defiantly your and Vegeta's son." she remarked. "Yeah, yeah. Well, I will leave you to hang for another 10 min. before I turn the machine off." "Kay." replied Trunks. Shenron left them to be alone while she went to go find Vegeta so she could annoy the hell outta him and tell him to get his ass down there so he wouldn't' miss out on the fun.

B: AWWW! That is sooo sweet! Hopefully, you will get a big surprise soon.

T: What? I wanna know now!!!

B: Your not a very patient one, are you?

T: It ran out a long time ago. I may need to inherited more from you.

B: Hell no, you get what you get!

T: Well get on with it!!

B: I'm goin!

DC: What the hell? Okay, I am just gonna leave. Bye

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!

Don't piss me off. I am running out of places to hide the bodies.

Shenron Say: And I can get away with it too!!


	31. Shopping Trip

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 31

Shopping Trip

By

Bulma

T: Well, just another day in oblivion 7 fiery pits of hell.

R: Seems that way. Come on, I'm not that bad to hang around with.

T: Evil look………………….............................................. don't even go there. Peeps, just read before t get real ugly up in here.

Bulma, deep in sleep the next day, found out that lately, taking care of a Super Saiyan baby was not what she had expected. It made her feel more exhaughted and she slept more. Shenron assured here that this was normal, considering that her body wasn't used to these sort of changes and it would pass.

Vegeta had made sure, excluding him, would disturb her. Shenron told them this was very important, because no only would it fuck with B.Trunks' sleeping pattern, but it would also make him one pissed off baby. And if he was pissed off, so was Bulma. And her mood swings were more than enough for everyone on the planet could barely handle. So no one would disturb her, with the exception of this particular morning.

As Bulma clung to Vegeta in her sleep, the doors of the room burst open with a loud BOOM. Both her and Vegeta shot up out of bed. With their alert eyes, they spotted the assigns. Shenron was standing at the foot of the bed and grinning. "Lizard, you had better have a damn good excuse for this." seethed Vegeta. "SHENRON!! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!!! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME!!! IT'S CALLED LETTING ME SLEEP IN!! GODS YOU CAN BE A TOTAL BITCH AT TIMES!!!" yelled Bulma angrily. ("MUTHA FUCKA!! I AM TIRED!! DAMN YOU AUNTIE SHENRON!! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP!!!") cried the lil' one more than pissed. ("B.TRUNKS! DO NOT YELL AT HER LIKE THAT!") scolded Bulma. ("Well she woke me up Damnit!!")

"Bulma, don't worry. But we have to do this now It is way past the time for it." said Shenron as she was not fazed by the insult that were thrown at her. Bulma gave her a confused look. "Huh? What in all 7 hell's are you talking about?" "The mall silly. It opened half and hour ago. So we only have about 11 ½ hours to shop." "I'm goin back to bed." groaned Vegeta as he fell back on the bed. "Uh uh. No way in hell are you getting outta this that easily Dad. If I have to go, you sure in hell do." came Trunks voice as he took his place beside Shenron. "But…Brat!" whined Vegeta. "The mall is evil and I have things to do!" he complained.

"As of now, they are canceled." responded Shenron. "So you both have half an hour to get ready." ("Mommy, what is a mall?") asked B.Trunks. Bulma smiled down at her tummy. "The most wonderfulliest place in the universe." "B.Trunks, your going straight to the pits of hell." said Trunks. ("That doesn't sound fun.") said B.Trunks concerned. "Mini-Brat, trust us. It's not fun at all." "YOU GUYS! The mall is not that bad!" cried Bulma. Both Trunks and Vegeta snorted at her comment. "Speak for yourself Woman. Only crazy, insane, down right not right in the head Women find it fascinating!" "And personally," added Trunks, "You both ARE one French fry short of a happy meal, if you think WE enjoy the mall."

"HEY!" yelled Bulma and Shenron. "Well it is true!" snapped Trunks. "Fine." smiled Shenron evilly. "We will just go. The only reason we are goin is to get prepared for the baby room for B.Trunks and some things he is gonna need when he arrives in this world." explained Shenron. Bulma caught onto this. "Yeah, since you guys don't wanna help, we will choose the room and the design." "Fine by us Woman. Have fun." snorted Vegeta uninterested. "Okay, well I am thinking a pink and yellow sailor room, complete with blue sailor outfits." suggest Bulma to Shenron. ("NO!!! PLEASE KAMI! NO!!! POWPOW!! BIG BROFER!!! HELP!! DON'T LET THEM OUTTA THE CASTLE!!") "Mom, don't you even think about it." cried Trunks.

"Woman, that is just cruel. Even if you are doin it to the Brat." "HEY! Well love you too Dad." said Trunks angrily. "Well now you guys have 20 min. to get ready." said Shenron looking at her watch. "I suggest you guys hurry. The clock is ticking and those sailor suits are just begging to be bought by us today, if you both don't come with us to the mall." she smiled evilly.

All 3 Saiyan groaned. There was no way I n hell could they get outta this this. Even if hell did freeze over, they would pretty much be beat. They all had extraordinary strength , all could use their minds in ways that no one thought possible, and even turn Super Saiyan, but this was one battle they would not win. "Fine, you win Woman." sighed Vegeta. Damnit, he hated being defeated by her. "Yeah, but it was not like it was a fair fight in the first place." sulked Trunks as he gave them both dirty looks. "You two fight dirty." "Oh poor baby. So get over it!" retorted Bulma. So all got ready and were well on their way to the mall. It was busy with so many people buying and selling. Playing and eating. It was a girl's sanctuary to getting away from the stress of everyday things and to forget about her troubles.

6 Hours Later!

All 3 Saiyans were at the end of their rope. They couldn't take it anymore and they still had 5 hours left to shop. ("Big Brofer, make is stop! Please! For the love of Kami-sama, make it stop!!!") cried the lil' one. All this boredom was more than his lil' body could take. ("Sorry Mini-me, just try and remember, at least you won't have a sailor room.") Trunks said as he tried to comfort the lil' one. And just as if Kami had answered their prayers, Bulma's cell rung.

("THANK KAMI!!") all 3 boys mentally cried. "Hello?" she asked as she answered it. "Lady Bulma," came the voice of Ratiz on the other line. "Oh, hello Ratiz, what's goin down?" "If it is all right, may I speak with Vegeta?" he asked. "Uh…sure. Veggie, it's for you." Bulma said as she handed him the cell phone. "Don't call me that!" he scolded as he snatched the cell phone from her. He spent a few min. talking to Ratiz and a deep smirk overcame his features.

Then he hung up the cell phone and gave it back to Bulma. "Woman, we have to cut this trip short." "What? WHY?!" demanded Bulma. "If I told you, it would ruin the surprise. Besides I like to see you beg to know what I am hiding." Bulma blushed and Trunks groaned as Shenron giggled. So without much word, they headed back to the castle. Vegeta lead them to the labs once they arrived. "Vegeta, what is all of this about?" questioned Bulma. His only answer was the smirk that played devishly on his lips. "You shall see lil' one." he replied with much amusement in his voice.

So he made Bulma sit down in front of the communicator. The screen turned on and the faces of her parents came on the screen. "MOM! DAD!!!" she cried. "Hello Bulma dear!" giggled her mother. "Oh my gosh…it's so good to see you guys again!" Tears began to form and then caress her cheeks as they fell. "Oh Bulma…I am so glad you are alive and well…Bulma…are you gaining weight?" asked her father in shock.

"I AM NOT FAT!!" she cried unexpected from her mood swings. Everyone backed off. Like I said, no one would want to fuck with an overly emotional mood swing Bulma. "…Oh then you are pregnant! Congratulations Vegeta!" congratulated her mother. Vegeta was entirely shocked and along with everyone else. That was the most intelligent thing anyone ever heard come outta Mrs. Briefs. "Bulma, don't look so shocked dear. I saw it comin more than a mile away. And Trunks, since you are being my grandson and all, why don't you come by Gram and Gramps house and I will go and get you some treats." she giggled.

Trunks' jaw literally dropped to the floor. How she figured out that one, was way beyond Trunks' knowledge. "Oh don't fret dear. I knew the whole time. The resemblience is uncanny. That is how I knew my daughter and the prince suited each other. Now all shoo, I have much to discuss with her." Vegeta smirked. "Have fun Woman." He kissed her cheek and they left.

B: Well, that's enough for now and I love the mall seen!

V/T: glares you are just too evil!

B: Wow, more evil than Vegeta especially when he is on a killing Goku mood?

T/V: Yes

B: WOO HOO! I LOVE ME!!

V: Oh great

T: That just ain't right.

DC: SO……Your point?

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!

Keep Off! It's impolite to walk on dead people.

Shenron Say: I am telling you now I did not kill the mayor…….it was self defense….yeah…that is it… and I was off my meds! So it is legal!!!


	32. Sucks To Be You

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 32

Sucks To Be You

By

Bulma

R: Okay, uh shopping and there was a nice reunion with Bulma and her parents.

T: HOLY SHIT!!!! HE DID IT!! HE DID HIS JOB!!! OH MY GODS!!! GET THE CAMERA!!!

R: Uh…yeah, whatever.

Well Bulma had a nice chat with her parents and promised to talk to them very soon. She felt so much better. I mean , her planet along with her family and friends were back. She was so happy. ("Mommy, so they are Gramps and Gram?") asked the lil' one. ("Yes. Now come on, you must be hungry.") she proclaimed happily. ("Now you are speakin my Language!") So they left to go get him some food.

A couple days later, Bulma went looking for the room to set up for the lil' tyke. She found it. It was 3 doors down on the right from his parent's bedroom. It was perfect. But, there were some debating but they decided to make the room pink and yellow sailor room. (T: MOM!!!!!!!!! B: Just kidding!) Actually, it would be during the day as a forest room, but as the day progresses it would change into space, complete with planetary system, which if you touched one of the planets it would lead you there and you could go anywhere on the star, and also which Bulma was trying her damnest not to fall off this stool as she was installing the program into the system and not fall from a hundred story. Then the stool began to shake from her shivering legs.

"Shit!" she hissed as she tried to keep her balance. "Not now! Not when I am almost done!" Bulma tried to focus on her work. ("Mommy, I don't think this is a good idea. Your gonna get hurt. Can't we just go and get Big Brofer or PowPow in here just in case something is gonna happen?") suggested B.Trunks. ("We will be fine. Your just being paraNOID!!!!!") she cried as she fell.

Bulma closed her eyes as she expected the worst! "I died! I died! I died! I dead! I died!" she cried. "Mom, your not dead." came Trunks' voice. Bulma opened her eyes to see him holding her a few inches from the ground. "But, you should be if your doin that by yourself and pregnant no less!"

"But, I had to get the planetary installed." "You know, you could have asked for my help or Dad's." "Bur you both seemed so busy training and all. I couldn't bare to ask." "Well next time, ask and don't worry. But right now you need to come with me." ("Why?") "Cuz PowPow told me to get you guys and to save you from Mommy." "HEY!!!" "Come on, we are goin to be late." "Late for what?" "You will see!" he replied smiling as he carried them to Vegeta's office. They found him there. "Guess what we are goin to be doin Woman!" he said smirking as they entered his office and Trunks sat his Mom in a chair.

Bulma gave him a puzzled look. "What?" "Well, since it is getting the end of your pregnancy, before we get the Mini-Brat we will be taking breathing classes, so that we will be more prepared." Bulma rolled her eyes. "Oh joy. You interrupted my baby making room just to tell me that." she said sarcastically.

"No, you are doin breathing classes right…now." he said looking at his watch and a knock came at the door.. Trunks went over and answered it to reveal a happy, smiling, perfect figure bimbo. "HI!! I AM CLASS BREATHING BARBIE!!! NOT LIKE MY SISTER GANGSTA BITCH BARBIE!! SHE HAS ISSUES!!!! NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!!!" she cried esthetically. Both Bulma and Trunks gave Vegeta "You fucked up" looks. Then Shenron along with Gangsta Bitch Barbie walked in.

They took one look and both started laughing. "Mom, we are getting you out of here." stated Trunks. Vegeta stopped him. "Look Brat, she's the only one around here that can do Earth's customs." "Not true Vegeta." stated Shenron matter of factly. "Oh really? Well I have you know I have 10 PhD's in this!!" cried Barbie! "So? I am half Dragon and half Saiyan and I can kick your bitch Barbie ass all the way from here to Tim Buck 3 because Tim Buck 2 ain't far enough." "Sire, please excuse everyone, so that me and Bulma can get the first session over with." said Barbie pretty desperate. ("Mommy, she is scary!")

"Vegeta, if you want to live to see me or this baby, you will let Shenron do this and not some stupid ass bitch that scares the shit outta me and your son." said Bulma in a tone that left no room for argument. "Dad, I am agreeing with Mom on this one." "Fine. Later Barbie." So the evil Barbie left and the Gangsta Bitch Barbie along with Shenron went through the breathing classes.

T………………………………..........W.T.F. was with that? That was a whole chappie wasted.

B: I know. Isn't it great?

T: but you added Barbies in it.

B: So? Point?

T: shakes head Just go on

DC: What the hell? Piss off!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!

I got 2 words for you…BRUSH YO' TEETH!!!

Shenron Say: Yah, CUZ YO' BREATH STINKS!!!


	33. An Evil Encounter

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 33

An Evil Encounter

By

Bulma

T: Just read. You will get it soon enough.

Bulma, for a while now, had been working non stop on the baby room and the labs. And now Trunks was thinking, that gotta stop. She had been staying up at the ungodly hours of the night, doin' work and occasionally dangerous things that pregnant women should not be doing. It was 3:30am in the morning. Bulma was on top of a huge plan, fixing some of the mechanical stuff. For a 3 month pregnant woman, she sure looked a lot like one of only 7 month and she was looking damn good.

("Mommy, in case you haven't notice it's almost 4:00am in the morning. And you may not care, but were you planning on getting any sleep this night?") asked the lil' one a bit demanding from the lack of sleep. "Well, you sound cranky." ("Well maybe it because MY MOMMY WON'T GO TO BED SO I CAN GET SOME SLEEP!!!!") he cried angrily. "Geez, you don't have to yell!" ("But Damnit! I'm friggin tired!") "Look, Mommy is gonna have a shit load of people in a couple of hours pisses at her because she didn't finish the last touches on this plane. Honey, I will be done in only 5 more hours." ("5 HOURS!!!!???!!! THAT IS INSANE!!!! I'M DEAD TIRED NOW!!!!! THIS ISN'T VERY FAIR!!")

Bulma stood up from her seat. "Honey, stop yelling or I am not gonna be able to concentrate." ("But Momma, you're the Queen. They will understand!") he pleaded. Bulma let out a huge sigh. "B.Trunks, I'm at my wits end. If you don't quit ridin' my ass. I'm gonna haveta get angry and you don't want me angry!" ("But Momma, I…") "No buts! Now hush. In 5 hours, if there is nothing left to do or be accomplished, then we will go back to bed."

("That's not fair!!! AHH!!!") he cried as Bulma was wobbling from the lack of sleep when she stood from her seat and she tripped as she fell to the ground below her. And yet once again Trunks had come to her rescue as he caught her in midair and cradled her to his chest. "mom, you know you shouldn't be up at this hour. Hey, what are you doin' up at this hour anyway?" Bulma looked at him wary eyed.

With this one look, Trunks automatically knew the answer. "Okay, I think it's past your bedtime." "But Trunks, I have to finish…" she trailed off. "I know. And I will work on it in the morning. You need to rest. Your top priority right now and you should be taking care of Mini-me." ("Thank you!! I be been telling her that all night! She also said that it would be another 5 hours before we could go to bed and that's IF nothing else is needed to be taken care of Big Brofer!") he ratted.

"MOM! That is sooo not cool! You know Mini-me needs his rest and food before he is born! It's top priority!" "But Trunks, I need to get this done. Otherwise, the council will be beyond pissed at me." "You let me take care of that. I can handle them." he said as he headed for Bulma's room He was about to open the door but it opened by itself to reveal a very amused and smirking Vegeta as he stood there with arms crossed and his usual stance at the door.

"Thanks Brat." he said as he took Bulma from his son's arms. Bulma, knowing she was in trouble, shrunk in his embrace. "Dad, don't you let her outta your site or bed for that matter." instructed Trunks. "NANI!??!" Bulma cried outraged by this as she felt a new wave of courage swell within her. "We will discuss this later. Right now, Mini-me needs his sleep." Bulma sighed as she crossed her arms and pouted.

(" 'Bout damn time!!") "Night Mini-me." said Trunks as he patted her belly and began to leave. "But Trunks!!" whined Bulma but Trunks kept walkin. "Sorry Mom, can't hear you. Get some sleep" he said over his shoulder as he left the room. Bulma huffed in a pout. She was not getting her way around here. "This isn't fair!" she complained. "Woman, both Brat's are right. You need to sleep." "But, I am not tired." "Woman, try fooling yourself before you lie to me. Now bed." Bulma began to put up a fight and struggle, but Vegeta has his grip much firmer on her than she had of getting away. He made her change in bed clothes and then he put them both to bed. "Night you 2." he whispered as he they all feel deep into sleep.

Bulma did not wake up til' late the next morning. When she had woken up, light from the sun's rays filled the room. "Mmmm" she moaned. ("Mommy, don't even.") mumbled a small voice. "B.Trunks, Mommy has to get up." "Mom, even if you could I wouldn't let you." Bulma slowly opened one slitted eye and saw Trunks sitting on the bed looking at her. "Trunks, it's called making yourself known." she said amused. "And miss out on making you confused?" he said amused.

Bulma shook her head as she tried to pull herself up against the pillows and found it rather difficult. "B.Trunks, you really need to lose some weight." she commented as she finally did so. ("I'm not that heavy.") pointed the lil' one. "Congratulations Mom, you are now officially bed ridden." said Trunks as a big smile came across his features. Bulma could only return it with a puzzled look. "Okay, I will explain. See, while you were sleeping, Mini-me had a major growth spurt. So to make a long story short, he is too heavy to carry around. So your gonna haveta be stuck in bed for a while." Bulma's mouth literally hit the floor at the shock of this new information. "Your kidding…right?" she asked hopefully. "nope, now I don't haveta worry about you getting hurt. You will be here in your bed." Bulma groaned. "Does cruel and unusual punishment mean anything to you?" "Hmmm…no." ("Don't worry Momma, I will keep you company and besides, you will stop working.")

"That is what you think." Bulma stated as she sulked. "Mom, just take a vacation. It won't kill you." "Trunks, you know I can't do that. Science and discoveries never take a day off for anything! Even if it is for a baby." Trunks sighed. This was gonna be harder than he thought.

Vegeta!

Vegeta, once again, was in a busy meeting. They were discussing Vegeta-sei's political matters. Vegeta was thinking about ditching this shit and to go train for a bit. But before he could even open his mouth to make a lame ass excuse, a solider burst through the door. "Sire, excuse me for this interruption, but Cooler is on his way and he has an army with him. He has come for revenge for his brother's death." "NANI!?!?!" he yelled. His council joined in and a huge debate broke out. "STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!!!" bellowed Vegeta. The whole room went silent.

"Good." he hissed. "Now you…" he said pointing to the solider, "Go retrieve the Brat, the Woman, and the Lizard. Bring them to the underground war room. You…" he said as he started on his advisors and council. "You all put the planet on alert and get everyone to safety. How much time do we have left?" he demanded. "3 hours sire." replied the solider. "Damnit! Let's move now." I want this all done within the hour and I'Language meet you all underground." Then he stormed off to the war room downstairs.

B: Yep, now we are talkin'

Venus: Uh Bulma, I think your son is gonna kill you.

T: angry look Mom, you just try torturing me

B: Trunks, it adds suspense and plot

T; You better not do anything evil shit

Venus/B: Let's do it

T: AH!!!!!! You both drive me nuts. Just write.

B: I'm on it

DC: You people can all worship Akira for all I care cuz I don't own shit!!!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!

G1: How much did they pay you to spy on us?

Me: $2.50

Shenron Say: Bulma, I think you are sugar high

B: Yep, I am fun that way!


	34. KidnappedAgain

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 34

Kidnapped…Again

By

Bulma

R: I think I will go raise some hell with Trunks.

T: OH HELL NO!!! YOU GONNA LEAVE NOW!!

R: But…I wanna stay. Pissing you off is soooo much fun!

T…………………… --' you ar sooo fuckin evil Kicks R out of C.C. property.

It had been one hellish week. The war had begun and Bulma was bed ridden. She despised it immensely. She felt that she could at least do something, but Shenron reassured her that the best thing for her to do is to take care of herself and the baby. But as we all know Bulma, that was not on her to do list.

(T: Yep, better not do anything evil. B: Trunks, stop taking out all the fun!!! T: Whatever. Now write! B: Yeah, yeah, I'm goin.) She wasn't one to just sit around and do absolutely nothing. SO she invented a necklace that could make her walk every time she wore it and it wasn't to anyone's knowledge that she possessed it. But all she did lately was stay in bed, work on her laptop, and only have Shenron, Crystal, and Toran as her only company. Not that she minded, but she did miss Trunks, Vegeta, Ratiz, and of course the flirt able Bardock. But sometimes her company left her.

Toran would leave to take care of the wounded and to bring lil' Saiyans into the universe. Crystal will have to leave to assist Ratiz. But Shenron, Shenron stayed by her side. Mostly because she had to check on Bulma's pregnancy. So Bulma felt alone, well excluding the fact that the small Super Saiyan in her belly never stopped training or talking with her.

But that still didn't stop wanting to see the 2 men in her life. She would stay and see Vegeta return to the late hours of the night and she would sense him leave at the ungodly hours of the morning. And hell, she didn't see Trunks at all.

So now she laid in her bed. She didn't know why she wanted an adventure. She didn't care that there was a war goin on. But she hated the 4 walls that kept her in and the bed. How she hated laying in that bed from day to day, doin nothing but work. She was a free spirit. She need to run free among everything. She was not meant to be held captive. If no one would come see her, then they really didn't care about her at all. So she reached under her pillow and pulled out the necklace.

She put it around her neck and threw the blankets off her. ("Mommy, remember what Big Brofer said…") "I don't care B.Trunks. But if you tell them, then I won't let you train until you are 21." B.Trunks gulped at this threat. His Mom was not one to fuck with right now, especially in this state. She got up and dressed. Then she snuck out and off the balcony to the gardens below. Meanwhile Shenron was goin to check up on Bulma. When she got there, there was a note on the bed and no Bulma.

Shenron,

Don't worry about me. I am fine and I will return at the end of the day. So don't even go get Trunks or Vegeta. It's not like they could do anything about this situation anyways. I have done what I have done and there is no fixing it. Oh and have dinner set out for me one my return.

Love Ya!

Bulma

Shenron shook her head. "Trunks and Vegeta are not goin to be too thrilled about all of this. And I have to be the one to tell them. Bulma when I get my hands on you, your really gonna get it!" groaned Shenron at this. Shenron went to go find Trunks and Vegeta. It didn't take her long to find them. They were in the war room, discussing their next move on the enemy. Then Shenron came in without knocking at the door. "Shenron?" asked Trunks, puzzled by her actions. "What are you doin here? Shouldn't you be with Mom?" "I would, but your Mom decided to take a lil' escape to only Kami knows where." said Shenron sarcastically.

"WHAT!!?!?!" cried both Trunks and Vegeta in shock. "Great, just what we need. My Mom running around when we know that King Cold is on our ass and that they are storming the castle." cried Trunks frantically. "How did she get outta bed?" asked Vegeta. "You think I know? Your guess is as good as mine." replied Shenron. "Well your much help. And you call yourself a god!" snorted Vegeta in disgust. "Not when I am like this you asshole!" "Look, fighting isn't getting us anywhere." interrupted Trunks.

Shenron and Vegeta looked at him. "Look, now is not the time for fighting." "Fine Brat, you go and get that blasted mother of yours. Lizard, you stay here and help with the plan. Kami knows at this point we don't have enough time." "Hai." they both replied to their instructions. "See you guys in a few." then Trunks flew off to go find Bulma, while Vegeta and Shenron stayed behind to figure out what the hell to do.

B/B.Trunks!

Bulma sat in the middle of the garden. "Ah." she said as she fell back on the ground. The sun was shining, there was a nice cool breeze in the warm mid-summer air, and the waterfall made the whole place light up and made it seem serenity. Everything was at a balance. ("Mommy, aren't you even the least bit worried that everyone would be mad at you for leaving. Especially during a bad time like this.") came the voice of reason from her lil' one.

"Let them be mad. Didn't you hate lying around in that bed, doin absolutely nothing?" reasoned Bulma to him. ("Well…kinda.") "Isn't this sooo much better?" ("Well…yeah…") "Then enjoy it. I mean, if they worried so much, why didn't they come to say HI or hang with us for at least a couple of min?" ("Maybe… maybe they've been really busy with the war and all?")

Bulma sighed. Maybe he was right. But it wasn't good enough. She looked at the beautiful sky. "Ah, this is what I call paradise." ("Mmmhmmm") But lil' did wither of them know that an evil presence loomed in the shadows. But unfortunately for him, B.Trunks sensed him. ("Mommy, we need to leave now. Just do it. Don't ask now. When we get to safety, then I will explain everything.") ("Huh? What do you mean? What's the matter? Why are you scared?") asked Bulma concerned. ("Mommy, it is not safe here.")

But before she had even gotten one more word outta of her son, she felt her body being slammed against a tree. "Ow…" she moaned as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. "You are coming with me Lil' One." hissed the voice in her ear. Bulma opened her eyes and came face to face with her assign. It was none other than the tyrant Cooler she had been hearing all about. Bulma opened her mouth to scream and scream she did. "Shut up you stupid bitch!!!" bellowed Cooler. Then he struck her across the face with the back of his hand and she only knew of a world of darkness. A black and blue bruise formed at her face as Cooler let her fall to the ground.

She looked so weak, so fragile, so vulnerable. He spit dangerously next to her on the ground and sneered down at her form. "Waste of Kami given life." he muttered. He then leaned down and picked her up as he threw her over his shoulder like a sack and then headed back to his ship. Unaware to him he was being followed.

(B: Maybe I should just stop right here. It would piss off a lot of people. T: Mom, You wouldn't. B: You don't know me too well do you. V: Woman, if you don't continue, I will go psycho so help me Kami. T: Wow, you even got Dad in on this shit. B: Wow, I know! It's amazing how I can piss anyone and everyone off if I threatened to stop writing this crap. Well 'nuff said here. Continue!"

Vegeta/Shenron!

Vegeta and Shenron had been running around like mad men, trying to figure out how they are gonna finish this war. By the end of the day, only 1 side would win while the other surrenders. "Sire." came one of the guards as he bowed before Vegeta. "We have problem." "What is it?" snapped Vegeta agitated. "King Cold is here sire." "NANI?!?!" everyone who was listening cried. "Then we have no time to waste! Everyone get prepared to fight." BOOM!!!! There came a huge blast by the doors. There were some figures but you could not make them out from the rubble and debris. As soon as the dust settled there stood King Cold with a huge ass friggin army behind him. "So Saiyan Prince, did you think I'd let you get away of murdering my son?" "Well, supposed not. But your son was a weak coward." smirked Vegeta mockingly and wiped the bridge of his nose. King Cold glowered at the Prince from the statement Vegeta had so strategically put. "Well then prepare to meet him in the afterlife." growled King Cold. "You first." smiled Shenron sadistically and charged up to unbelievable strength. Then without a second thought knocked the shit outta him. King Cold fell under her attacks. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR KICKIN' ME OUTTA THE BONG PARTY!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT FEELS TO NOT GET HIGH!!! HUH??! DO YOU?!?!? SO SMILE WHILE I DO THIS YOU SICK FUCK!!!!!" cried Shenron and without any effort she tore him limb from limb, starting with where the sun don't shine. Then with a sick sadistic smile she blew him to bits.

S: WOO HOO!!!! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU FUCK WIT ME!!!

T: Uh Shen…I don't think kickin' you out of the bong party was such a bad idea

S: Trunks, you did not just say that. I have lost all or any respect I have for you.

Venus/B: sigh Some things never change

B: Wanna go get sugar high on some senzu beans?

Venus: give a "duh, you idiot" look Bulma, do you even need to ask.

B: Nope go to get sugar high!

DC: Screw you guys!!! I'm goin home!!!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!

Evil Guy: Fine. You want to play, we will play! But I assure you, I will win!!

Me!: No, not at Monopoly. I will kick your ass that that game. But, I get to be the shoe.

Shenron Say: So don't fuck with me…bitch!


	35. And Yet Another Victory

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 35

And Yet Another Victory

By

Bulma

R: WOO HOO!!!!! I DISTROYED BULMA'S STUFF!! AND THEN BLAMED IT ON TRUNKS!!!!!

T: You son of a…

B: TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS YOU ARE IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE!!! YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!

T; Oh…I am so kickin' your ass, you evil son of a bitch!!!

R: Oh shit! Uh…gotta go!!!

T: I don't think so! You gonna explain everything!!! Drags R to B so he can get his ass kicked by the Bulma's evil spatula!

Cooler, as he flew back to the ship, he saw that he was losing the war. ("Ha!") he thought. (" They will surrender. I have the monkey's female! They will see this and have to give in!") Then without a second thought he raced to the ship at top speed. Upon entering the ship, he went to the control room and started up the ship. It took off as it exited Vegeta-sei's orbit. Then he carried Bulma to the dungeons of the ship, which was located below the ships cargo hold at the very bottom of the ship. He found an empty cell and threw her in on the cot.

"There!" he claimed very proud of himself. " I will let things run their course before I make any sort of deals. But not before I destroy that pathetic planet! It's all perfect!" And it would've worked but he forgot one major and fatal detail, Trunks. Trunks had snucked aboard and kept his ki so low that no one would detect him. Then all Trunks had to do was wait in the control room.

Cooler, so sure of himself, went to the control room to look things over and see how much he could get for all of the damage. But he never knew what would hit him. As soon as he entered the room of the control room, he found himself being held up by the throat by and iron gripped hand and a sword pinned at his face, ready to penetrate his skull. He couldn't even move an inch. "W-what?" he manage to grasp out as he came to the site of his assignater. It was a young Saiyan, staring him down with the same blue eyes as the person he had just seconds ago locked down in the cells.

"Your that Witch's brat, aren't you?" he asked. "Her name is Bulma." hissed Trunks through clenched teeth. "And I swear to Kami I will enjoy ripping you limb from limb." "W-wait, We c-can be p-partners!" "I don't think so. Tell your brother I said "Hi"." Then with one swift movement, he sliced Cooler's head off and true to his word, he ripped Cooler to bits and then blew him up before his very eyes.

After he was done, he headed down to the cells to which Bulma had be kept. As he came to her cell he busted it down and then quietly came inside. He saw his Mom unconscious on a cot and got down beside her. He looked at the her face at the angry bruise that had taken form. "Oh Mom, that has really got to hurt." he whispered with remorse.

Then he took his hand and covered her face with it and then let his healing energy take form as he fixed the damage on her face. Then as Trunks let his hand up his Mom's face. Now the next thing was to get her up and outta this place. So he gently shook her awake. The Bulma began to stir as she sat up and held her head in her hands from the pain of the blow. "Ow…my head hurts…" she moaned. Then as her eyes came into focus she saw Trunks sitting by her on the cot. "Trunks?" she asked confused.

"Looks like someone had a busy day." he said with much humor in his tone of voice. "W-where am I? Trunks what are we doing here?" she asked. "Cooler kidnapped you and took you to his ship. I killed hand we won the war and you had a busy day." he explained. "Mom, I realize I have been ignoring you lately, but you gotta understand, with the war, I stayed away because I was too busy saving the planet from getting annilated."

("Told you Mommy. Now you owe me ice cream.") Trunks and Bulma laughed at the lil' one. "Sure, as soon as I can get to a Mall." giggled Bulma. "Come on, Dad and Shen must be worried sick about us. And your gonna get so many lectures. I even feel sorry for you. Just one thing that had been buggin me though." "What it is?" she asked given him curious looks. " How is it that you are able to walk?" asked Trunks. "Oh, that is easy." Bulma replied as she pulled out her necklace. " I invented this necklace here. It gives me a weightless feeling and energy to carry this baby and be able to walk, run, and or jog with ease." Bulma explained.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me." Then before Bulma could see what he did next, Trunks then snatched it from her possession.. Bulma about collapsed on the ground. "Tr-Trunks! Give that back!" she cried out angrily as she barley stood. He knees felt like they may give way any second. Trunks sensed her discomfort and cradled her in his arms. "No, I don't need you running around and causing hell like you did today." Bulma sighed as she crossed her arms. She was never gonna get away with anything lately. So they headed back to the castle.

T; Ah, now that is a chappie!

B: Speak for yourself. You took away my necklace!

T: And for good reason

B: stick out tongue Meany!!!

S: Trunks, have a heart!

T: No, she almost gotten herself killed!

Venus: True…….lets get more sugar!

B/S: Okay!!!

T: Oh boy…..

DC: I'm still goin home!!!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!

Girl: If they catch you they will…they will….

ME!: Let me guess. Don't tell me. They will take away my TV privileges. Trust me, I will live.

Shenron Say: Screw the government!!! I am the new leader and lord!!!

B: Uh Shen…no you are not!!!

S: Bitch!

B: Bitch!!!

S: Bitch!

B: Bitch!

S: This fight is soooo not over!!!!


	36. The Transformation

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 36

The Transformation

By

Bulma

T: sighs happily while hearing R getting his ass kicked by B AH the joys of someone other me getting hurt and their just rewards! Peeps, just read and know that all is well and at ease.

R: NO!! NO!!! NOT THAT!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!! NOT THE…..TELETUBBIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!

B: Oh yes The Teletubbies! And you are damn well gonna like it too!!! As punishment u will like this for the next 5 hours of your Kami given life!!!

R: NO!!!!! HELP!!!! SHE IS EVIL I TELL YA!!!!! EVIL!!!!!!!!!!

T: Just read! I ain't gonna stick around. I am gonna go train! leaves to train

Trunks returned them home all in one piece. Bulma knew what she was gonna get. But it was sooo much worth it. "Well Mom, you disobeyed me, you left without an escort of mine or Dad's choosing,, you almost got you and Mini-me killed, and Dad is gonna be bitchin' at you for at least a week. I have all but one thing to ask. Was it worth it?" asked Trunks as he flew her back to the castle. "Totally" ("Totally") Trunks sighed. But he had to admit, he did miss seeing his Mom.

So they got back home and boy was there major lecturing from everyone. Vegeta, Shenron, Ratiz, and hell, even the council. But all Bulma and B.Trunks did was tune them out with some Linkin' Park and some Disturbed along with Eminem and shit. Now Bulma was entering her last month. The whole castle was in an uproar of things to do and complete. But Bulma just laid back and enjoyed watching Vegeta panic. Every time she even mention a slight discomfort, he would be there and fix it within less than a heartbeat.

For example: "I'm tired." "I will put you to bed." "I'm hungry." "I will go and fix you something." "I'm bored." "How shall I entertain you?" He was at her beck and call. But Bulma did not take advantage of it. It was sweet of him to put her before himself and she understood that But lately he also seemed a bit over protective, but that was his Saiyan ego kickin' in so no fear. And also the face that he was gonna be a first time Daddy so he was a lil' on edge. And what really got Bulma was the he even cut back on his training time to just be with her.

Bulma loved it of course, and was among the nicest thing he had done for her thus far. But it at times got annoying. Sure she loved the caring, compassionate, and sweet Vegeta. But she also missed the old one. The smirk and the bad ass attitude. Trunks sensed her troubled mind and reassured her that she will have to the old one back very soon once it has been a couple of weeks after his birth.

So all she needed to do now was sit back, relax, and take full advantage of the situation. Now Bulma was sitting on her bed and working on her laptop. Unaware that in a couple of min., Trunks and Shenron would be busting down the door and have a big surprise for her.As they burst through the door, Bulma jumped a lil' bit, startled by their intrusion. "What are you guys up to!! You about gave me a heart attack!" she cried trying to calm herself down. "Mom, we are kidnapping you and Mini-me for the rest of the day." stated Trunks.

Bulma gave him a puzzled look. "Trunks, are you high? Cuz if you are I want some." "Nope." replied Shenron. "Besides, I had to bribe him with all of my ice cream stash for the week for this." So if you don't appreciate what I am doing for you, I swear to myself I will come and kick your ass." "What do you mean?" asked Bulma looking between the two. Trunks shuddered as he mumbled the words. "Trunks, she can't hear you." mocked Shenron. "We're gonna go to the mall." He said a bit louder for Bulma to catch all of it. "Are you two sure you are okay?" asked Bulma not believing the words that just came outta of her son's mouth.

"Trunks, you are actually offering to take me to the mall?" "Yes, but no more than 3 hours providing that you buy food and you wear the necklace at all times." ("Big Brofer, at this point, I will even go and explore hell. I can't even train anymore cuz of the cramped space.") "Bulma here." said Shenron as she threw the necklace at her and Bulma caught it. "You have a good 15 min to get ready before we leave."

So they waited and Bulma got ready to go. This was all too unreal. Now most of you are wondering why all of a sudden this is happening and why Trunks, of all people, agreed to take Bulma for a fun filled day at the mall. Well Trunks knew that very, very soon that she would be going through a thing called a warning or transformation. It happens to all Saiyan babies before they are born. They feel that their energy powers up involuntarily and it is not contained to a normal level.

It is a warning saying that in 1 week the baby will be born and that the baby will go through several times of transformation til' the child is born. The reasoning for this is so the child after every fatal injury will recover. It gives them the power to do that and it also strengthens the tail. So Trunks wanted her to enjoy things before she was burdened with the pains and responsibilities of being a "Mommy.".

So Trunks and Shenron flew her over there and they spent most of the day at the mall. After a while they were walking about while eating ice cream. Bulma really missed walking. Sure she liked being pampered, but it was too much of a good thing. And even Trunks seemed to be getting into the fun of the mall. Even if he wouldn't' admit it to anyone but himself.

So they walked around as they looked at all the fun and wondrous sites of Saiyan shopping. But Trunks on the other hand, kept glancing at his watch. As if he was expecting something. This jester did not however did not go unnoticed by Bulma. "Trunks, is something the matter? It's nowhere near time to go home yet." Trunks' other real reason for taking Bulma out was because he knew that the transformation was today and he wanted to be there when it happened and for her to relax as well as have a bit of fun.

He didn't want to rise panic, so he took her out to the mall, so not to raise suspsion. It was supposed to happen any second now and he had Toran along with Crystal ready at the castle for when the time came. Shenron came with to assist and to help take care of Bulma.

Then, unfortunately for Bulma, it hit without warning or symptoms. It felt like someone knocked the wing outta her. She gripped her belly as she doubled over in pain. She began to wheeze and tears of pain as it streamed down her face. Trunks and Shenron stopped walking when they notice that Bulma was not following them.

("Big Brofer!!! It hurts!!! My body is powering up!!!! Make it stop!!!!! Help!!!!") cried the lil' one in desperation. "Right on time." stated Trunks calmly. Everyone around stopped shopping and stared at the scenario. "BACK OFF!!!!" yelled Shenron. They backed away as Trunks picked her up. Shenron rushed over and examined her. "Well, she will live. Just a normal Saiyan transformation. This ought to knock them out for a while." she replied as she pulled out a needle. "NO!!!!" ("NOO!!!!!") both Bulma and B.Trunks cried out with a fight. But Trunks held her down and pulled out her arm. Shenron pricked the needle in her upper arm and Bulma scream as the serum made everything dizzy for her and then all she knew was the darkness.

B: Okay, that was a bit too exciting

T: You got a needle!!! sing songy voice

B: You want one too?

T: normal voice No

B: Then don't push your luck

T: Your creepy and mean!!!

B: smiles I know

DC: You all can kiss it! Cuz I am gonna go to a bong party

A: You're an idiot

DC: Well you're a stupid bitch!!!

A: At least I own DB/Z/GT and rich as hell!!!

DC: …………………..later

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!

ME: Okay listen up! This ain't no bedtime story! I ain't no bedtime story lady either, so u better listen. It's 2011 and it's hasn't rained in 11 years. That means no pools, no water fights! No water! That means 20 people got to squeeze in the same bathtub…..so it ain't all that bad.

Shenron Say: Uh..yeah..cuz they STINK!!!!


	37. New Company

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 37

New Company

By

Bulma

T: Well Recap has officially been to hell and back!

R: TRUNKS!!! I'M SORRY!!! HELP!! I WILL NEVER TRY TO KILL YOU AGAIN!!!!

T: You did what?

R: Heh…heh. Um…nothing.

T: Mom, move. He's mine.

B: Gladly

R: AH!!!!!!!!!

They rushed Bulma to the castle's infirmary, where Toran and Crystal had been waiting with calm patients. With both Bulma and B.Trunks unconscious, the transformation wasn't as bad and they could put IV's and she took care of the pregnant woman. Soon, all was well as they took away the pain and they waited for Bulma to awake. But one of them had to tell Vegeta.

It would not be an easy task, considering how overprotective he was as of late. But it was common among new father's, awaiting their first child. So the safest bet was to draw straws. Shenron was the one who ended up with the short one. So she would be the one to tell him. So she went off to go find him, while Trunks stayed behind to look after Bulma. After 5 min. after Shenron left, Bulma slowly began to wake up as Trunks looked at his watch. "Ah, right on time." "Huh?" she asked gripping her sore, and worn belly.

"T-Trunks what happened? How did we get here?" "I will explain as soon as Dad shows up." Then as if on cue, a loud "NANI?!?!?!" echoed throughout the whole castle. And then 2 seconds later, the doors to Bulma's room burst opened. Vegeta ran into the room and rushed to Bulma's side. Shenron followed closely. "Woman, you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Uh, just a lil' sore. I will be fi…." "LIZARD! GIVE HER PAIN KILLERS!!! IF YOU DON'T MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY, I SWEAR I WILL…!!!!" PUNCH! Trunks punched him in t eh head. "OW! Brat, what was that for!?!?!?" "Look, I know you are worried, but shit! You need to take a chill pill and be still!!!"

"Ow Vegeta, he is right. Besides your worring is bringing more pain. Just chill. I'm the one having the baby." ("PowPow, tell Aunty Shenron to give me pain killers!!") "I don't think so. You are gonna need your brain cells for later." replied Trunks as he put a hand on her belly and all of a sudden the pain went away. ("Ah, thanks Big Brofer!") "Don't mention it."

"I have seriously got to learn how to do that." said Bulma sitting up. "Well, all seems to be in order." replied Shenron. "We will leave your guys alone for now." Then she along with Toran and Crystal left the room. "So Trunks, you were saying earlier before Veg-head decided to enter the room?" asked Bulma.

"Oh, that. Well, what just happened earlier was normal." "Normal?" asked Bulma. "Yes, it is called a transformation." ("Transformatieon?") "No, Transformation." corrected Trunks. Then he proceeded to explain the scientific process. But to break it down into simpler for form, he would be born in 1 week and the pain from what happened earlier was the strengthen of the tail and developing the ability to become stronger every time he comes close to death.

Bulma looked at Vegeta with frighten eyes. She was really scared and she was 100 allergic to pain. Bulma was having second thought. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Trunks didn't say there was goin to be so much pain. But it was a lil' too late to back out now and have cold feet. She made a commitment and she was going to have to follow through on it, no matter how bad the pain would be.

"Don't worry Bulma. I promise nothing bad will come of this." "Well, except we will have an annoying Brat." "HEY!" ("HEY!") yelled both Trunks'. Bulma giggled. She was starting to feel a bit better. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

B; Well one more chappie and then it is done.

T; And you will start a new one?

B; Eh, who knows. Just depends on what my brain wants to do..

T: You better

B: Yea, yea I know

DC: Look Peeps, we went through this at the beginning of this book. SO piss off!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!!!

Narrator: So say we want to take out the Chinese sons of bitches, so we send them a bomb and they are like "Shit shit! Who da fuck is shooting us?" and the French will be like "OMG they are coming!!! Fire our shit!!" "But I am le tired!" "Then go take a nap…and THEN FIRE THE MISSILES!!!"

Shenron Say: Damn French( but soooo good in style!)


	38. A New Member

Story Of Your Heart

Chappie 38

A New Member

By

Bulma

T: Okay, since this is the last chappie. I'm gonna say later. This recap stuff was really stupid and you people need to stop reading it. And I will see you guys next chappie. So read and peace out. Later!

For one week, Bulma had been closely watched by everyone. The planet was told in one week there would be a new Prince. So as everyone could tell, there was much excitement. Everyone was bidding on what day and how much the baby would weigh. But thanks to Trunks, Shenron would be getting a shitload of money.

As for Bulma, the only that that could get her mind off being worried was her laptop. But Trunks would take it away so she could rest up. She would need it. So now Bulma, in the middle of the night, secretly worked on the labs. Then as she was finishing up her work, that is when she detected a virus in the labs computer. And the only way of getting rid of it was to destroy it in the mainframe computer that was located in the labs. ("Mommy, this is not, and I repeat, not a good idea.")

"B.Trunks, we have no choice. It I don't stop it at the source, then there will be no world you will be born in." ("Shouldn't' we get Big Brofer or PowPow?") "There is no time." She threw off the blankets and her back up necklace on and got on her robe as she quickly, as fast as she could, ran to the labs.

When she reached the labs, all the technology stuff was goin haywire. Computers were exploding and sparks were goin in all directions. "SHIT!" she cried and then, in the mist of it all, there was a Saiyan. He had an evil look plastered on his face. He wore a soldiers outfit and had black hair with brown eyes. He sneered at her. "So you're the new Queen? No alien Queen is gonna rule me nor your bastard, hybrid child!"

Then less than she could scream for help, he pinned her against the wall. Bulma stared angrily at him in the face. " You will not get away with this!" she hissed. "Oh but I have. By morning, the technology will be destroyed and you, along with your bastard child will be dead!!" Bulma spit in his face. "You witch!!!" he cried outraged by what she did as he backhanded her. He would not stand for her intolerance! Bulma felt the hard pain of when the fleshes met.

("Mommy! I'm gonna get and Big Brofer!!") ("You do that and hurry!") ("BIG BROFER!!!! HELP!!!!") ("Huh? Hang on! I am on my way!") ("Hurry!!!") "Long live the Queen" he hissed humorously evil as he pulled out a dagger. He held it high in the air and was about to slash it down upon her, but missed and slashed her arm as something threw him to the ground.

Bulma fell to her knees as she cried out in pain from her arm as she gripped it. Trunks stood over the Saiyan with the sword in hand. "You scum! Do you realize what you could have done!!! Did you even think what would happened after I caught you??!!!" "P-please don't' kill me!" "No. GUARDS!!!" 2 guards rushed in and grabbed the Saiyan. "Hold him in the dungeons until future notice." "Yes Prince Trunks." they replied in unison as the dragged him off.

"You." Trunks said turning to another guard. "I want every scientist down here fixing up this mess. There is not a moment to lose." "Yes sire!" Then he hurried to do his job. Then Trunks rushed to Bulma's side. Not only was she gripping her arm, but also her belly. A small puddle surrounded her.

Trunks' eyes widen at the site. He kneeled down beside her. "Mom, what is wrong?" she looked at him and her eyes shown fear that clearly said that it was time. "Shit. Sorry for the bad timing." Then he scooped her up in his arms Shenron along with a bunch of other scientist came in. Trunks rushed to her. "Shen, you need to come with me! It's time." he said nodding to the vulnerable person in his arms. "Shit Bulma. You picked out one hell of a time to have a baby." ("Big Brofer help!!! It hurts!!") cried the lil' one in distress. ("Hang on Mini-me. You won't feel anymore pain anytime soon after your out.") ("Promise?") ("Yeah, just try and relax.")

48 Hours Later!

They bandage Bulma's arm and she laid fast asleep, cradling in her loving arms, was a beautiful baby boy. The baby known as Baby Trunks was wide awake, looking at the bright, wondrous world around him. Vegeta sat in the chair by her bed as B.Trunks latched his small hand around Vegeta's finger.

It had been one hell of a delivery. Bulma had curse everyone all the way from here to kingdom come and back. But when it was all over, she had her son in her arms. She passed out as one happy, happy girl. Now the curious lil' one had many questions that all could not be answered in one day. But a lifetime's worth. Trunks and Shenron went to go check on everything while Bulma, B.Trunks, and Vegeta rested up.

Slowly Bulma began to stir. She heard Vegeta and her son deep in conversation. ("SO, what do we do now Powpow?") "I don't know B.Trunks. But we have a lifetime to figure out." ("Big Brofer and Aunty Shenron too?") he asked. "Yes Trunks and Shenron too." ("What about you and Mommy?") "Mini-Brat, all of us. We will all go on adventures and be together as a big family." ("And…") "Shhh, rest now." ("Okay.") Bulma smiled. This is what it should be. This was the story of her heart.

B: That is it.

T/S/Venus: NEW STORY!!!!

B: Yep. My new one will be called "Sands Of Time."

T: Spiffy!

S: well what the hell are u waiting for?!?!!

Venus: Write Damnit!!!

S: That is my line!

Venus: Point?

S: Lets go spar!

Venus: Kay

B: Same ol' same ol'

V: Woman write!!!

B: Yep. U comin' trunks?

T: Duh!

DC: GO TO HELL!!!!

C'ya

Bulma

PS MOMENT OF ZEN!!!

Towers are the players

Shenron Say: Golem is fucked up yo

B: I hear dat!

The End!


End file.
